Soulmate Through Time
by awkwardwriter98
Summary: Soulmate: A person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright. Hello guys :D Thank you for reading my story. I'm new and this is my first time to write a story like this. So, if there's anything you don't like, you can tell me. :) **

**Special thanks to my beta, Kain. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hermione?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Harry!"

Harry walked into the kitchen. The kitchen is like any other muggle kitchen. The kitchen is modern style kitchen with light brown and cream colour. The kitchen has dining area where the table of six placed. There's nothing much on the counter, only an oven and toaster in sight. But the only difference between the normal muggle kitchen is the presence of magic like the dishes washing itself in the sink.

"Hey, Harry. I heard that you have captured the last Death Eater. Congrats!" Hermione greeted her best friend.

"Yeah. Finally, the world is at peace." Harry said as he sat down in front of Hermione.

"By the way, you're back early from work today. Yesterday, you said you've got some paperwork to do for the captured Death Eater. So, I thought you will be quite busy today," said Hermione while making tea for Harry.

"I know you will lost track of time," Harry sighed.

"Huh? What? I'm not. It's only 1..." Hermione looked at her watch. Hermione sheepishly grinned at Harry and said "It's almost 6."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah. It's almost 6 and now I want you to go and change your clothes. I'm here to take you to The Burrow because I know you will keep working if someone doesn't tell you to stop."

"Oh. Alright." Hermione complied and went to her bedroom.

* * *

A 'pop' sounded through the late evening. Harry and Hermione appeared and walked to a tall, crooked house. The house was called The Burrow. The Burrow is wizard-built ramshackle multi-story dwelling. Hermione always wondered what magic was used to keep the house from falling apart. But she never asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about it because she always forget to ask. _Maybe it was one of the questions that should remain unanswered_, Hermione thought.

"Harry! Hermione!" Molly greeted as she popped her head around the entrance to the kitchen as they entered the house. Molly hugged both of them.

"Oh Hermione. Look at you. You are so thin. It looks like you have neglected your meal time. You should add up some meat on your body." Molly chided.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. You don't have to worry about me. I'm taking care of myself rightly." Hermione reassured her.

"Nonsense. Of course, I'm worried about you. You are like my daughter. And how many time I already ask you to call me Molly?" Molly frowned.

"Oh. Don't listen to her, Molly. In fact, I saw tons of pizza box beside the rubbish bin in her kitchen just now,'" said Harry after getting himself a drink in the kitchen. Hermione frowned at Harry, not happy that her way of living was revealed.

"That's because I don't have time to cook for myself. Besides, it's only four boxes," Hermione shrugged.

"And that is why, you have to let Molly take care of you. You barely know the time when you were working. And four boxes means you ate pizza for four straight days. I bet you only eat once a day AND that's only when you felt really **really** hungry," Harry shot back.

"Well, for your information, I-"

Hermione would argue back if not for Molly cut her off.

"Now, now children. I don't want a fight happen in my hallway. You two are not children anymore. Act like an adult, would you?" Molly scolded. "Now. I want you both to apologize." Putting her hand on her hips.

Harry and Hermione only glared at each other.

"Harry... Hermione..." A warning was heard from Molly.

They still glaring at each other before Hermione sighed. She gave up. She couldn't be mad at her best friend for a long time and she knew that Harry also cannot. He was just being stubborn rather than angry at her now.

"Alright. I'm sorry." Hermione offered her hand.

Harry's angry face broke up into a full grin and accepted the offered hand. "I'm sorry too. Come on, give me a hug."

Hermione complied. When they pulled back, Harry suddenly said, "But you have to admit that I am right."

Hermione gasped before she quickly slap Harry on his arm. "Ow!"

Molly chuckled. They truly act like siblings even though they were just friends. _Well, I guess having a close friends for 7 years would do that to you_, Molly thought. Especially that they have through thick and thin together, fighting in a war in their young life. _Especially that_. Molly sighed.

After she put her depressing thought in the back of her mind, Molly tsked as she noticed yet again Hermione's skinny form. "Well then, I just have to make sure that you eat as many as you should today. Now, go to the living room, everyone is here already. Dinner will be ready in a few minute."

"Is there anything I could help with, Molly? Maybe setting up the table?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no, dear. Everything is fine. The boys are taking care of that." Molly smiled and went to the kitchen.

Hermione walked to the living room and saw Ginny with her one-year-old son, James and Lavender who is pregnant for six months now. Hermione also saw an unfamiliar woman was talking to Ginny. Hermione greeted Ginny and Lavender, then, turned to the unfamiliar woman.

"So, you must be Charlie's girlfriend, Rhea? I'm Hermione." Hermione said as she sat down beside the woman.

"Yes, I am. I know who you are. It's nice to finally meet you, the famous war heroine, Hermione Granger." Rhea smiled at Hermione.

"It's nice to meet you too," Hermione smiled though she feel uncomfortable with the title given. Even though, it has been four years that the war end, Hermione still got nightmares on some night. The memory of the war, sometimes the torture that Bellatrix put her through would wake her up. When she woke up sweating, she would drink the dreamless sleep draught. Sometimes, she would stay up, drink tea and read book until dawn, afraid the nightmares would come back if she sleeps again.

"So, how was your dinner date?" Ginny asked Hermione. Ginny knew what Hermione thinks, so she changed the subject. Hermione silently thanked Ginny.

"Oh. I enjoy it. We had dinner in the new restaurant at the Diagon Alley. The food was truly delicious. The wine was amazing too. Now, I know why the restaurant was rated with 5 stars. It is truly amazing." Hermione gushed.

"And him?" Lavender asked.

"Him?"

"Yes, him. The guy you went to date with," Ginny said.

"Oh. Well, he was nice." Hermione said simply.

"Just nice?" Lavender raised one of her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

Ginny and Lavender looked at each other before stared back to Hermione. Hermione flinched at the accusing eyes.

Hermione groaned and said, "Alright! The date was awkward. He was a clumsy person. He upturned another customer's table, for Merlin's sake! He was nervous all the time. He is like Neville. Even Neville was way better than him!" Hermione complained loudly.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny said with, Hermione guessed was a pity look in her eyes.

"No. Don't, Ginny. Don't pity me," Hermione grimaced.

"Well, I'm not. I'm just sad that you are the only one among us, who is not in a relationship," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Lavender agreed. "And it's kind of strange that you are not in a relationship. I always thought you would be the first one to marry or at least in the relationship. You know, with your status as war heroine and the brightest witch of her ages, I think every guy wants to be with you."

"But I don't want a guy to like me just because of my status. I want a guy who like me for me." Hermione said sadly, twiddling her fingers.

"Umm.. Maybe, fate want Hermione to meet all the unsuitable guy before meeting her soulmate," Rhea said suddenly. Hermione was slightly surprised to hear Rhea's voice. She almost forgot that Rhea was there because Rhea was silent during the conversation..

"You believe in soulmate?" Lavender asked with interest.

"My mother always tell stories about soulmates when I was a kid. I believe that everyone has their own soulmate. It's the matter of when they will meet their own soulmate. However, not everyone is lucky to meet theirs," Rhea explained.

"I was wondering. Do you believe that Charlie is your soulmate and you are his?" Ginny asked.

"I would like to say so," Rhea blushed.

"So, back to the topic. How do you know that you have met your soulmate?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you will-"

Rhea was cut off when Harry announced, "Dinner's ready!" The topic was forgotten and Hermione never get her answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! :D Thank you all for following and favourite and review! I'm truly happy..no.. ecstatic that somebody actually like my story. I'm quite afraid that nobody like it. And I hope that I'll make a better story for you guys in the future. Thank you very much! From the deepest of my heart! ^.^**

**And special thanks to my beta, Kain! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Hermione was eating her breakfast when she heard a chime from the living room. She wondered who would visit her in the early morning. Neither Harry nor Ron would visit her as they had gone to Albania to solve some cases. _Maybe it was Ginny_, she thought. And sure enough, Ginny came into view.

"Hey. What's wrong? I thought you had a meeting today with the manager of Holyhead Harpy," Hermione said, slightly puzzled.

"Yeah. But I just remember that I have something to tell you," Ginny said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I just want to tell you that you have a blind date today," Ginny said nonchalantly as she stole some bacon from Hermione's plate.

"What?!" Hermione's eyes widened, her voice slightly raised.

"I said-"

"I know what you said. I'm just surprised." Hermione interrupted.

"Well, don't be." Ginny retorted.

"How can I not be surprised? You just sprang it on me." Hermione said irritably.

"Look. I just want to help you, alright? Every date you went was a failure. And it makes me sad that you are all alone. You need someone to take care of you." Ginny said.

"And I know you can take care of yourself. But just this once, let me help you." Ginny pleaded when Hermione open her mouth to argue back. Hermione sighed. She knew she couldn't win this argument when Ginny had made up her mind.

"Where?" Hermione asked. Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione across the table.

"The date will be at The Leaky Cauldron. Be there at 7 o'clock. Find a guy who wear blue button down shirt and pressed black trousers." Ginny said before she went to the fireplace, so, that she could be on time for the meeting.

Hermione sighed again, heavily this time. Hermione continued her breakfast while wondering what should she wear for the date.

* * *

Hermione was about to entered her office when she heard someone called her. She turned to the voice and saw her colleague, Marlene. Marlene was a petite woman with black shoulder length hair and eyes like mercury. She always wears bright colour robes and today it seemed she wore blood red robe with her hair in a ponytail held up by a red ribbon. Marlene always has a dreamy look in her face. It's eerie that Marlene behaved similarly to Luna. She was an Unspeakable, same goes to Hermione. And as Unspeakable, they have their own project to study. It is up to them what the project is. Hermione studied the concept of time while Marlene studied the divine being.

"Hermione, can you help me?" Marlene asked when she had arrived in front of Hermione.

"Sure. What do you-"

Before Hermione could finish her sentence, Marlene had pulled her to a room. When they entered the room, Hermione gasped. In the middle of the room, was a pentagram drawn with chalk. The room was only lit by candles, which Hermione assumed were everlasting candles. There were also what appeared to be goat skull, a bottle of blood, some claws, and feathers inside the pentagram.

"What are you trying to do, Marlene?" Hermione frowned, taking the file Marlene gave her.

"Just some muggle ritual that I found in a book," Marlene said.

"And what kind of help do you need me to do?" Hermione asked.

"Oh. I just want somebody to watch me, in case something goes wrong," Marlene said, heading to the middle of the pentagram.

Hermione watched Marlene for a while before reading the file in her hands. In the file, there was information about demons. _Characteristic: Eat souls, making contract with humans, glowing bright red and catlike eyes. Where the hell did she get this?_ Hermione thought. She continued reading the file and only stopped when she heard a crackling sound. She looked and saw a circle of bright flames. Then, the fire died down and Marlene banished the pentagram along with the...things.

"So, what happen?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Marlene said as she took back the file.

"Nothing?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I guess I made some mistake. Thank you, Hermione," Marlene said before walked out of the room.

"Welcome..."

_What a strange woman_, Hermione thought.

* * *

Time room. The long rectangular is filled with a beautiful, dancing light that sparkles like gems. All kinds of time-related devices were once completely filled the chamber, such as clocks of every description, and time-turners. But now, all was left in the room are several time-turners that still work and a large crystal bell jar at the far end of the room, from which the sparkling light comes. Inside it, anything will grow increasingly younger, to its pre-life state, be reborn to grow older and cycle through endlessly. Hermione guessed that the bell jar was not destroyed during the battle was because some spells were put on it.

And this was where, Hermione did her study. Although, the study of time has long been discontinued, Hermione wants to do it despite the warning she received from many people. She felt guilty, knowing she was the reason that the effort of Unspeakable before her was destroyed. Well, she and several more people. So, to erase her feeling of guilt, she asked permission from the head of Department of Mysteries to continue the experiment. With an approval from the Minister of Magic, she got the permission to study the concept of time.

Gasp was sounded in the chamber. Hermione was late for her date. It was 6 o'clock and she still at her workplace. She was doing some experiments on a time-turner. The time-turner was still fragile. Any object that touched the time-turner will vanish. As if it had gone to another time. Hermione need focus to reset it back and only when she need a break, did she looked at her watch. She remembered that Ginny had set up a blind date for her. And she doesn't want Ginny to be mad at her because she was late for her date. _Harry was right. I will always forget the time when I'm working, _Hermione thought.

When Hermione was arranging her files and notes on her desk, she accidentally touched the time-turner she had been working on. Suddenly, Hermione felt the world around her began to swirl wildly. Her head felt dizzy with all the spinning and she felt like want to throw up. After what felt like a few minute, everything came back to focus. When Hermione was sure that she was not going to throw up, she looked around immediately, afraid that it was not like what she thought.

"No..." Hermione paled.

Although, Hermione still in the same room, the room was not like the room she was in a few minute ago. The room was filled with all sort of time-related devices. It was like the room never had been destroyed.

"No..No..No..No!" Hermione immediately ran out of the room. She looked around and saw a young woman walking toward the Entrance Door. She called out the woman and the woman turned around.

"What the year is it?" Hermione asked when she was in front the woman.

"1888," the woman answered, slightly puzzled by the question.

Hermione paled and fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the new chapter. :) I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you very much for the reviews! I appreciate it very much ^.^ But, I'm very very sorry! I'll be busy next week and the next (maybe). I might not be able to update the next chapter. But, I think I could find the time to do it. So, I hope you all can forgive me.**

**Special thanks to my beta, Kain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Hermione opened her eyes and quickly closed it again. The light was blinding her eyes and a groan escaped from her mouth.

"Oh! The light! I'm very sorry! I should have thought about that," a voice said.

Hermione didn't recognise whose voice was that. She opened her eyes again, this time slowly. At her side, was a young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. Hermione moved to sit up and lean against what Hermione assumed was a couch.

"Where am I?" Hermione hoarsely asked the woman.

"You are at my office," the woman said, handing her a cup of water. Hermione took the cup and mumbled thank you. She took a sip of water, grateful that the water quelled her thirst.

"What happen?" Hermione frowned, trying to remember what had happened to her.

"You don't remember?" A surprised look was shown on her face before the look disappeared. Hermione shook her head.

"Oh. Well, you appeared out of nowhere when I heard you called me. You asked me what the year is. Then, you were fainted after you got the answer," the woman explained.

Hermione froze. She remembered now. She was rushing to get her work done when she accidentally touch the time-turner she was working on. And the time-turner sent her back to this year. 1888. She had travelled back so far from home. The memory made her heart clenched, twisting in horror. _What have I done?_

"Umm.. Hello? Are you okay? You look pale," The woman said, seeing that Hermione had grown paler.

Hermione snapped back to reality and wave her hand, dispelling any worries the woman had, "I'm fine. Just a little bit tired."

The woman nodded. She then sat down beside Hermione and took a sip from her own cup. Silence settled down. They were lost in their thought. Hermione was thinking how should she get back to her own timeline when she heard the woman asked something.

Blinking, she said apologetically, "I'm sorry. Could you repeat it again?"

"I asked, who are you? I have never seen you before. Plus, how do you get into the Entrance Chamber? That Chamber was only for Unspeakables, you know." The woman repeated.

"Umm.." Hermione was not sure whether she should tell her who she is. She knew the consequences when someone tampered with time. She didn't know what will happen if she told her. Maybe the woman will vanish and became an un-born or something worse will happen than that. But then, she remembered, she had already tampered with time. Someone already saw her. _I already deep in trouble, tell someone that I'm from the future would not change anything. Maybe I should keep my name to myself and make another one. So, the other me will still exist if I can't go back to my time_, Hermione thought.

"Alright. Well, I'm.. actually from the future. I'm an Unspeakable. I was cleaning my desk and I accidentally touched one of the experiments. Then, the next thing I know, I was here in 1888.. And my name is..." Hermione thought for a while, searching for a name. "Helena Gryffindor."

"Helena Gryffindor?" The woman raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that is your name."

"Ah. You're sharp. Of course, it is not my name. I couldn't give you my real name without consequences, am I right?" Hermione replied.

"Of course," the woman nodded understandingly.

Silence again. Hermione wondered what she going to do, now that she was stuck in this timeline. Hermione gasped, breaking the silence. The woman was startled and looked at Hermione.

"Where am I going to live now? I'm sure I can't stay here until I go back to my time," Hermione asked, eyes wide looking at the woman.

The woman thought for a while.

" Why don't you stay with me? I have a spare room you can used," she offered.

"Would you?" Hermione asked, looking at the woman hopefully.

"Yes," the woman nodded and smiled.

"Great!" Hermione hugged her.

"By the way, what is your name?" Hermione let go of the woman and asked.

"Eloise Mintumble."

* * *

It has been two months now. Two months since Hermione has arrived in 1888. Two months since Hermione lived with Eloise Mintumble. Hermione cannot believe that she now lived with THE Eloise Mintumble. The Unspeakable who soon will travelled back to the 15th centuries. The woman was surprisingly beautiful. And she was kind to let Hermione lived with her. Even clothes and money was given to her. Hermione was very grateful that she met Eloise as she was a kind-hearted woman. Plus, Eloise was a pureblood. Not many pureblood wizard or witches in this era will help a muggle-born like Hermione. As the prejudice was still strong toward the muggle-born. And that is why, Hermione promised to herself that she will return the kindness that was given to her. To do that, Hermione worked at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley by day and by night she researched how to go back to her time.

She hoped that she could go back to her time sooner rather than later. She don't want to stay too long, afraid of the consequences that surely will happen. Plus, she knew that Harry and Ron will come when they know what had happened to her. And she didn't want that to happen because they will do it without thinking of the consequences. It will add more work for her, just to clean up the mess that they have done. So, she worked hard to prevent that to happen. But, until now, there was no progression in her work.

Eloise noticed that Hermione had worked hard without a break. And she worried that Hermione will fall sick if she didn't take a break. And so today, Eloise forced Hermione to take a day off from her work and rest. Here she was, in the Diagon Alley. Walking around and buy something for herself. Although, Hermione was still miffed about Eloise forbid her from working, Hermione was glad that she did it. Not that she will admit it to her. Hermione was curious how the Diagon Alley looks like in 1888. The town was still the same as the town in her time yet different.

Hermione was eating her lunch when she saw someone coming through the door that leads to the muggle world. _Hmm... I wonder... How the muggle world looks like?_ Hermione thought.

"Better I go and see it myself," Hermione mumbled.

After she finished her lunch, she get up and paid the bills. Then, she walked toward the door and opened it. She stepped out and looked around.

"Well, here I come."

* * *

It was past midnight and Hermione has lost. She didn't know where she was now. She was looking at a dress outside a boutique when a crazy dog started chasing her. She managed to run away from the crazy dog but soon she realized that she didn't know where she was. She tried to trace back her way to the Leaky Cauldron, but it seemed she had gone far from the place she meant to go.

Hermione was hungry and tired. She wanted to go home and sleep._ But I can't because I am damn lost_, Hermione thought angrily. She groaned. She kicked a stone and suddenly she remembered that she can just apparate to home.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione scolded herself.

As she pulled out her wand to apparate home, she heard a machine-like sound. It sounds like a chainsaw. _Is someone doing something using a chainsaw? _She asked herself. She tried to find where the sound came from. She hid herself behind a wall when she saw a man, dressing like a butler stepping on a red hair man while holding a chainsaw.

"...is a Reaper, a god of Death..."

_Reaper? A god of Death? What is he talking about? _

Hermione was about to stop the butler man when she saw he was going to kill the red hair man with the chainsaw when suddenly a pruner with a very long metal rod prevent the chainsaw from touching the red hair man. She looked where the pruner came from and saw a man wearing a glasses with a book in his hand on a chimney.

"Forgive me for interrupting you mid-conversation. I am one of the supervisors of the Reaper Dispatch Organisation, William T. Spears. I have come to take that Reaper back," the glasses man said as he fixed his glasses by lifting them up with the edges of his pruner.

The red hair man called the glasses man. William T. Spears then jumped from the chimney and landed on the red hair man's face. Hermione winced softly. _Who are they?_ Hermione wondered.

"Dispatcher Grell Sutcliff, you have committed several regulation violations. First, the eliminations of those not on the Candidate List. Next, the use of a non-sanctioned death-scythe. And then finally, the disclosure of information pertaining to the lives and the circumstances of death of the aforementioned departed," William read from a book.

_Oh. The red hair man name is Grell Sutcliff. But I don't understand anything else that William said,_ Hermione thought. William then bowed and apologized to the butler man for Grell's actions, and gave him his name card. Hermione watched them, but she didn't understand half of the conversation. But one word caught Hermione's attention and that word is demon. Subsequently, William prepared to leave, dragging Grell along by the hair while complaining about the shortage of staff. The butler man threw the chainsaw at William's head, and William easily caught it with two fingers. Sebastian claimed that he was returning it. In response, William thanked him and departed with Grell.

Hermione hid herself quickly when the two men left. She didn't want to be seen. After she made sure that the two had left, she looked back to the butler man. She saw a young boy brushed away the butler man and steadied himself.

"It's fine. I can stand on my own," the boy said. "It's just... I'm slightly fatigue."

Hermione backed away slowly. Because of her eyes were looking at them, making sure they didn't see her, her foot accidentally hit a stone. The tip-tap of the stone echoed as the two figures turned.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'M VERY SORRY! TRULY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! . I'm so busy that I don't have time to update. I have Sports Day today and the school let us go home early. And I promise myself yesterday that I must update this story today. Since I have to go camping tomorrow (mybirthdaytomorrowtoo), I might not be able to update it. And I have mid-year exam two weeks from now, so, I might not be able to update for a while (again). I'm sorry for that. Hope you can forgive me.**

**Thank you to all that have favourite and follow this story. Your reviews are very much love and appreciate! Though, I love to have more. As cliche as it is, your respond towards this story makes me happy and pumps up to update more. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ^.^ **

**Special thanks to my lovely and patient beta, Kain. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Hermione flinched and looked at the two figures. The butler man and the boy were looking at her, alarm in their eyes. Hermione then immediately ran from there.

"Sebastian! Catch her. Don't let her away!" Hermione heard the boy yelled.

Hermione then remembered she could apparate. She quickly apparated in front of Eloise's home. Immediately, she went inside the house and leaned against the door. She breathed heavily and her heart beat faster than usual because of her running.

"Hermione?"

She snapped her head and saw Eloise in her nightgown.

"What's wrong? Where have you been? I was worried when you didn't come home this evening. I thought something bad happen to you." Eloise said with a worried look in her eyes.

Hermione calmed herself and replied, "Nothing. I went to the muggle world and got lost."

"Then, why are you breathing heavily like you were running?" Eloise asked.

"Because I was. I was running from a drunk man." Hermione answered.

"Oh well. You must be tired and hungry. Now, go clean up yourself and then come to the kitchen. I'll asked Winnie to prepare your food." Eloise said.

Hermione nodded and went to her room. Hermione was still thinking about what had happened just now. She wondered who they are. _And was that a pentagram in the boy's eyes?_ Hermione thought.

* * *

"I'm sorry, my lord. I can't catch her. It seems she got away," the butler bowed his head.

"What? How? She can't run that far. You're a demon." The young boy asked disbelief in his eyes.

"I don't know. She just vanished. I couldn't sense her anywhere," the butler said. He also couldn't believe that the woman could run far enough that he couldn't catch. But somehow the woman managed to do that. He was determined to find the woman.

The young boy sighed heavily. " Never mind. You will go and find her tomorrow. But now, I want to go home."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Hermione has not been to the muggle world for a few days. Not since the she ran away from the two weird muggles. She was afraid that two will catch her the moment she set her foot in the muggle world. Hermione couldn't forget about what had happened that day, even though, many times she had told herself to forget about it. But one day, when she couldn't concentrated on her work whether it's about the time turner or her job in the bookstore, she took one day off. On the same day, she went to the library of the Department of Mysteries and did some research on reapers and demons. She got a lot of information about reapers but nothing much on demons. Except about demons eat human souls and have glowing pinkish-red catlike eyes. And apparently, reapers and demons are enemies. _So, that is the reason William insulted the butler man, _Hermione thought upon reading the information.

And today, luck was not with Hermione. She had to go to the muggle world.

"Why of all days, today is the day someone decided to buy all the black ink that exist in the Diagon Alley?" Hermione grumbled.

Hermione was on her way to the Leaky Cauldron, holding the packages of black ink. She has to venture to the muggle world just to buy black inks because some pureblood bought all the black inks in Diagon Alley.

"Damn pureblood snob! Because of him, I have to leave the magical world!" Hermione cursed.

At first, Hermione kept her guard up when she leave the magical world. But when nothing happened to her, she felt safe and let her guard down. She thought the muggles had given up on finding her.

She was heading for the Leaky Cauldron to continue her work but suddenly, Hermione felt someone pulled her to the side. She opened her mouth to scream, but the person kept her mouth closed. She struggled to let herself escaped, but the person held her firmly to prevent that. Then, she felt that person struck her vital point and blackness clouded her.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and blinked. She tried to rub her eyes, but she could not. She looked down and saw her hands were tied to the armchair.

"Not again.. Moody will be mad at me if he knew I didn't follow his motto," Hermione complained softly.

Hermione tugged her hand to see if she can escape. Unfortunately, she cannot. So, she looked around the room she was kept in. The room was big and the furniture inside the room look expensive. _Hmm.. Must be some rich men that kidnapped me.._Hermione thought.

"But why they want to kidnap me?" Hermione asked to herself, frowning slightly.

Hermione heard the door opened and snapped her head to the door. She saw a young boy and a butler. She gasped. _They were the same muggles at that night_, Hermione thought, eyes wide looking at them.

"Ahh.. It seems you have awake." The young boy said.

The boy went further into the room and sat on the chair in front of Hermione. The butler stood beside the boy. Hermione stared at them, afraid of what will they do to her.

"Who are you?" The young boy asked.

"Her...Helena Gryffindor," Hermione answered.

The boy raised an eyebrow. Hermione just stared back, challenged the boy to say something about her slip up.

The boy sighed and asked, "What did you see at that night?"

"I saw you and that man," Hermione gestured with her head at the butler. "Oh! Also, I saw a red hair man and a glasses man."

The boy was waiting Hermione to finish her answer. But when, he realized that she had finish, he asked, "anything else?"

Hermione shook her head and said,"No. You asked me what I saw. And I have answered that. You didn't ask what I heard."

A small bark of laughter was sounded and the boy glared at the butler. The butler quickly wiped his smile from his face. Hermione looked at the butler and tilted her head. _Wow! He's handsome!_ Hermione thought, felt amazed. The butler raised an eyebrow at her when he realized she was looking at him. Hermione raised an eyebrow back at him. She looked back at the boy as the boy was asking something.

"There's no need to be sarcastic here. I know that you know what I mean. I want you to answer the question properly."

Hermione raised an eyebrow before she reply. "Well, I saw that man was about to kill the red hair man before the glasses man stopped him. And I know that the two men with glasses are reapers, the god of death. Plus, the glasses man called that man a demon." Hermione gestured yet again at the butler.

The boy's stare made Hermione felt uncomfortable. She tried to dispel her discomfort by asking a question.

"May I ask you something?"

The boy just raised his eyebrows as his reply.

"What will you do to me now?" Hermione asked.

"That depends on you. Whether you want to cooperate with me or not," the young boy answered.

Hermione nodded. There's still a little hope for her to escape. She just need to be cooperative then. She tried to sit comfortably with her hands tied, but the binding prevent her. She winced when the binding bit her wrists.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Is the binding too tight? I could loosen it for you a little bit," the butler said.

The boy's eyebrows went up and he glanced at the butler strangely, but Hermione just shrugged it off. The binding was starting to irritate her.

"Please. But I'll be even better if you release me," Hermione said.

"Ah.. But then, you will try to escape," the young boy said.

"Well, of course. Whoever in my place will try to escape too. But I promise I won't," Hermione said truthfully.

"But how do I know that you won't escape if I release you?" The young boy challenged Hermione.

"Well, you have to see it for yourself, don't you? Plus, if what William the Reaper said about that butler of your is true, I won't be able to get far," Hermione replied.

"True," the young boy nodded. Then, he ordered his butler to release Hermione from her binding.

Hermione rubbed her wrists when the butler had released her. She then stretched her arm. She checked her wand and relieved that her wand was not taken.

"May I ask something, miss?" Hermione heard the butler asked.

"Yes."

"If you know that you can't escape from me if you ran away now, how did you managed to run away, not getting caught by me?" the butler asked. Hermione could see the curiosity in his eyes. She knew he and the boy must have wondering how she can escape from a demon that night. But, she didn't want to show all her cards yet. She wanted to save her identity as a witch as her trump card.

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged. "Maybe you just missed me..."

"I don't think so..! Because he-"

"But are you really a demon?" Hermione interrupted the young boy.

"Yes, miss." the butler nodded.

"By the way, you two didn't introduce yourself yet," Hermione said.

"My apologies. I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis," the boy introduced with a scowl on his face

Sebastian was curious. The woman claimed that her name was Helena Gryffindor, but he didn't believe her because of her slip up. More, he didn't sense anything from her like any other human he met before. If anything, he sensed something peculiar about her. What was more interesting, the woman with long brown hair and eyes like dark chocolate didn't seem infatuated with him the moment he and his young master entered the room. Even when he caught her staring at him, he didn't sense any feelings toward him. Though, he did saw an amazed look in her eyes.

"May I ask something, miss?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes."

"If you know that you can't escape from me now, how did you managed to run away, not getting caught by me?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe you just missed me..." _Another lies._

"I don't think so..! Because he-" Young master said before he was cut off.

"But are you really a demon?" _She's avoiding the topic._

Sebastian nodded and he saw the young master was frowning, annoyed that he was cut off.

"By the way, you didn't introduce yourself yet," the woman pointed out.

"My apologies. I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis," the young master introduced with a scowl on his face and Sebastian smiled.

"Sebastian. Make us tea." The young master ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian slightly bowed.

"Earl? Aren't you are too young to be an Earl?" Sebastian heard the woman said before he closed the door and went to the kitchen.

Ciel saw Sebastian got out the room before looked at the woman.

"Shall we play chess?" Ciel asked.

The woman raised an eyebrow, but she answered yes. Ciel brought out the chess from the cabinet behind him and set the chess on the table between them.

"It has been a while since the last time I had played chess," Ciel heard the woman said and looked at her. Ciel saw her looking at the chess, seemed lost in the memories. He continued setting the chess.

"Yes. I am young to be an Earl. But it is expected from me when I am an adult." Ciel answered her question when they started playing. "My parents were dead and to continue their legacy, I took their place."

The woman looked up and he saw she was surprised at his statement. But then, the expression turned to understanding. Ciel was impressed because she was the only one who didn't feel pity for him being an orphan.

"How did they die? Accident? Murdered?" The woman asked as she made a move.

"Killed by fire," Ciel sneered as he moved his rook three steps forward and captured her pawn.

"And you? What did they do to you?" His bishop was taken.

"They captured, make me a slave and tortured me," his queen attacked her knight.

"How old were you when it happened?" Her bishop took his pawn.

"Ten." Sebastian entered the room with a cart of tea. He prepared the tea for Ciel and the woman and served it to them.

"So, you made a contract with a demon because you want revenge for yourself?" His hand faltered a bit before attacked her rook. Ciel was shocked that she guessed correctly about his contract with Sebastian.

"Yes. And how do you know that?" Ciel demanded as he moved his king from her queen.

The woman shrugged. "I'm just guessing. I deduced that you are not the kind of person that want to revenge for their parents. And so, I came to that conclusion." Ciel narrowed his eyes at the woman before glancing at Sebastian. He knew that Sebastian was impressed with the woman as he saw the emotion in his eyes. Ciel looked back at the woman and admitted to himself that he also was impressed with the woman's deduction.

"What exactly your revenge is?" Both of his bishops were taken now.

"My revenge is for those who have betrayed the Phantomhive family to experience the same level of humiliation and suffering as I did." He positioned his knight to check her king.

The woman nodded in understanding and announced, "Checkmate." She took a sip of her tea.

Ciel frowned and scowled. He was sure that he will win in the next move.

"By the way, can I look at your right eye?" The woman asked suddenly.

"Why?" Ciel narrowed his eyes.

"Just because." The woman shrugged.

Ciel contemplated the request before he took off his eyepatch just to humor the woman and opened his right eye. The woman looked at it thoughtfully before looked at Sebastian.

"Well, I must be going now. Or else my friend will be worried," the woman said as she stood up. The cup was empty.

"Let Sebastian send you back," Ciel said after sipping his tea.

"Oh no. I'm fine. I could go home myself."

"How? It's a long way back. Plus, if you go to the London, it could take you a day to arrive," Ciel raised his eyebrows.

"You don't need to know that," the woman said.

Ciel narrowed his eyes. The woman was hiding something.

"Honestly! Ciel. You don't have to worry. I'm 23. I know how to take care of myself," The woman said exasperatedly

"Who said I'm worried about-" Ciel was cut off again. But this time, the woman was hugging him. He was surprised.

"I'm sorry about your aunt," he heard her said. His eyes widened.

_How did she know?_

"What?" Ciel sputtered.

The woman leaned back, so, she can look a him. "Your aunt. I'm sorry that you lost your aunt. She was your aunt, right?"

"How did you know?" Ciel has composed himself and now he was glaring at her.

"Because you sat by her side that night. And you look sad when you looked at her body. Well, not exactly sad.. But, you know.. The kind of look you saw on someone who lost a relative..." the woman answered, shrugging.

Ciel was shocked. She can know just by looking at it. She was more than what he thought of her. _Just who is she? _The woman now was outside the room and she bid them goodbye.

"Should I follow her?" Sebastian asked.

"No. I got a feeling we will see her again." Ciel said as he looked outside the window and saw the woman went into the forest before disappeared from sight.

**A/N: You might notice that Sebastian is a little bit out of character here. Don't be mad or confuse or whatsoever. I intended for it. I've created Sebastian's other side that we might not know in anime or manga so that he can be perfect for Hermione. So yeah.. I guess you need this explanation. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know that I said I might not be able to update before. But, I able to find time to do it. For my dear and patient readers, I manage it to write another chapter. Though, my mid-year exam will start tomorrow and so, I cannot update another chapter soon. Please forgive me and wish me luck. ^.^ **

**Thank you to all that have favourite and follow this story. ****Your reviews are very much love and appreciate! Though, I love to have more. As cliche as it is, your respond towards this story makes me happy and pumps up to update more. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ^.^**

**I wish to give credit to smart-blonde-the-oxymoron. Her story, Fee Fye Foe Fum has inspired me to write this story. If you haven't read it yet, go read it. You will love it. Trust me. Plus, you might found some similarity in my story because I wrote it based on her story a little bit (andsomeotherstorybutonlytheirsentencestructure). Also, this story is base solely on the anime of Kuroshitsuji.**

**Special thanks to my lovely and patient beta, Kain. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

CHAPTER 5

A week later, Ciel's premonition came true. Hermione was in front of the door of the mansion. However, it was not under the same circumstances as before. This time; Hermione had come willingly to the mansion. Though, she didn't know why she came back. Maybe it's because of Sebastian's origins. She was very interested to know more about demons. She hoped Sebastian could provide her the information that she want.

Perhaps it's because of Ciel's past that lead her back to the mansion. She was sad to know about the young Earl's past. He was just like her, losing his innocence at a young age. Although she was not happy to know the reason he sold his soul to a demon; she understood why he want revenge on the people who tortured and humiliated him. Hermione felt like she should look after Ciel and stop him from straying from his path. Even though, Sebastian was good at taking care of Ciel before she knew them, Sebastian did not care about Ciel like a human would. Sebastian became a butler because he doesn't want his food be taken away. Plus, Hermione didn't think that Sebastian had the feeling of love and care.

"Hello?" Hermione whipped around, startled to hear a voice. Behind her, stood a young boy with large, turquoise eyes and pale skin. He had short, messy, strawberry-blond hair clipped back with five red bobby pins - two on his right and three on his left. The boy wore a plain top with red piping around the collar and plaid pants, along with black knee-high boots. He also wore a straw hat around his neck.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I startled you!" The strawberry-blond boy apologized.

"No. It's alright," Hermione smiled.

"Who are you? What are you doing in front of the door? Why didn't you knock?" The young boy asked rapidly.

"I'm Helena. I want to meet the Earl. Umm... I just got lost in my thought?" Hermione answered, the last answer was more like a question rather than a statement.

Though, the boy didn't notice as he said, "Oh! You want to meet young master. Well, come in. I could lead you to young master's room."

"Thank you."

Hermione followed the boy. As he led her through the house, she looked around. The last time she was here, she didn't have time to admire the house. The inside of the mansion was truly amazing and expensive.

"Here we are," The boy stated, cheerfully. They had arrived in front of a door that Hermione had assumed was Ciel's study room.

The strawberry-blond boy opened the door and entered.

"Young master, there is someone who wants to meet you."

"Who is it?"

Hermione entered the room and came into sight from behind the boy. She smiled at Ciel and Sebastian.

"Helena? You wanted to see me? Why?" Ciel questioned, puzzled as to why Hermione had come to see him.

Hermione shrugged. "Can't I come to visit my favorite boy?"

"We just met for the first time a week ago, and you already said I'm your favorite boy?" Ciel questioned skeptically, an eyebrow was raised.

"What can I say? You are interesting and cute boy," Hermione grinned teasingly.

Ciel glared at her, irritated that he was called cute.

"Miss Helena, please sit down. I will make a tea for you in a moment. Finnian, you may go now and please pack your bag. We're going on a trip. Tell the others," Sebastian said.

"A trip? In this season?" Hermione frowned as she sat down in front of Ciel.

Ciel was amused that Hermione said the same thing as Sebastian.

Ciel glanced at Finnian. Finnian saw Ciel glanced at him and he understood that Ciel wanted him to go. So, he went outside and closed the door.

"Do you know what bear-baiting is?" Ciel asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

"Then, you must know what dog-baiting is," Ciel stated.

"Yes. And what it had to do with you going for a trip?" Hermione confused.

"There's a village doing just that: Houndsworth. It's famous for raising hunting dogs. However, beneath that, it has another side..." Ciel took a bite of his cake, letting the sentence hang. Hermione understood what he left saying. She took a sip of her tea.

"The cruelty and animal abuse tears Her Majesty's heart, therefore I have to investigate this village under the pretext of making it her resort. That is the true goal of the trip." Ciel finished, folding his hand.

"You?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Me. Well, me and Sebastian." Ciel said.

"But why you?" Hermione puzzled.

"Why me?" Ciel repeated, surprised at the question. "Don't you know that the Phantomhive have been known to be the Queen's Watchdog?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Well, you know the truth now," Ciel stated nonchalantly.

"You are not only an Earl but also the Queen's Watchdog. This is why I have decided to take care of you. You are the kind that will always attract trouble," Hermione said,

let out a weary sigh.

"Take care of me? I don't need to be taken care of!" Ciel protested slightly agitated.

"Really?" Hermione asked, skeptical.

Ciel saw her glancing at his butler by his side and scowled. "Well, maybe I need. But that doesn't mean I want two people hovering over me."

"Oh no, no, no. You don't have any right to speak about this. I have already decided. And I'll be going with you on this trip," Hermione argued.

"But how about your friend? And your work?" Questioned Ciel desperately searching for an excuse to prevent Hermione from making her decision.

"I have told my friend about my decision and she agreed with me. I have quit my job. So, I'm jobless now." Hermione leaned back at the chair and drunk her tea. She knew she will win this argument.

"Even if I let you, I don't have any job openings for you to take." Ciel said smugly.

"And that is why, I'll be your governess," Hermione replied, not missing a beat.

Ciel scowled. He glanced at his butler, hoping he would defend his reasoning.

Unfortunately, his hope was diminished as Sebastian gave his opinion, "I like Miss Helena's idea. She is competent enough to take care of you while I do your others bidding."

Ciel groaned, frustrated.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello guys! Thank you for being patient with me and the story. I know it's slow. But I couldn't help it. I have such a busy year. And that's because soon (meaning: the end of this year) I will have a huge exam that I need to excel. So, I have been studying a lot. I have to focus on the exam. The exam decides my future you know. But. There's a but. I want to make you guys happy by updating, make a good story, and so on. So, please bear with me. Lots of people expected me to excel it. And I kinda of stressed because of that expectation. And now, I believe a trial of that huge exam will be next or two months and I need to pass this to enter a college. Oops! I'm rambling didn't I? Sorry! **

**I'm sure that whoever has read this chapter before the last part is different. And yes, I've changed it. And I hope this is much better than the last one.**

**Thank you to all that have favourite and follow this story. Your reviews are very much love and appreciate! Though, I love to have more. As cliche as it is, your respond towards this story makes me happy and pumps up to update more. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ^.^**

**Credit(s): ****smart-blonde-the-oxymoron (And others)**

**Special thanks to my lovely and patient beta, Kain. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 6 **

"Resort! Resort! Resort! We're on cloud nine!" chanted the three Phantomhive servants, flitting excitedly around the wooden carriage.

"It's amazing, isn't it, Mey-Rin? Doesn't it move you?" Finnian asked excitedly.

"It truly does! To think that we'd be taken along to Her Majesty's own resort!" A cherry-hair tied in pigtails, wearing a pair of thick, overly round glasses woman squealed.

"Our young master definitely has his good side, too." A dirty blond hair and turquoise eyes man with an American accent grinned. The man has a cigarette dangling from his mouth and goggles hanging loosely around his neck.

The other two nodded.

Hermione was amused at the servants' antics. She wondered what their reaction will be when they know the truth.

She looked back in front when she heard Sebastian said, "They really are in high spirits, are they not? It seems they are thanking you, kind young master."

"It would be problematic if we left them behind at the mansion and they ended destroying it," Ciel said.

"Indeed."

"Were they really that bad?" Hermione asked curiously, peering at Ciel.

"You have no idea," Ciel sighed. Hermione looked back at the three servants, trying to imagine what those servants did to make Ciel and Sebastian do not trust them to stay at the mansion. _It cannot be that bad..._

The carriages pulled up to a haggard, wooden sign with a crow perched lightly on the cracked edge and a metal dog collar it seemed hanging at the left edge.

Welcome to Houndsworth.

Sebastian turned his head slightly.

"This is the village entrance."

Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Finnian's faces lit up. Leafless trees adorned with metal dog collars and rusty chains were seen. Decaying and maggot infested skulls of dead dogs rested on the ground. The wind was howling. The three screeched and blanched in horror.

"I forgot to mention it, but this is the planned construction site for the resort," Ciel stated nonchalantly. Hermione beside him, giggling at the three's reaction.

"Young master..." the three cried pathetically.

"Ho ho," an elderly man with grey hair and a moustache, short and small body, chirped. He wore a monocle, a sophisticated suit, and white gloves.

The carriage continued on into the foggy landscape. Suddenly, Finnian noticed something and pointed enthusiastically to an approaching blob.

"Yay! First villager spotted!"

An older woman struggling to push a baby stroller that was stuck in a muddy rift.

"Mr. Tanaka, stop for a moment!" Finnian exclaimed. He jumped out of the carriage when they stopped in front of the woman.

"I'll help you, Miss." Finnian smiled, extending a hand to her.

Mey-rin gasped. "Y- You shouldn't do that, Finny! If you're not careful, the baby inside will be hu-"

"What?" Finnian picked up the carriage and hauled it up and over his head.

Finnian saw the two stared at him in horror. He remembered and blanched, slamming the stroller down back to the ground. The stroller bounced back and rattled.

"I'm sorry!"

"WAH! Is the baby all right?!"

The three leaned forward and peered inside the stroller. Their jaws dropped. Resting inside on soft padding and piles of scratchy blanket was the skeleton of a little dog.

"You know, this little one was eaten by **that**." The old woman whispered morosely and she continued on, pushing the stroller along. The three blanched in horror.

The woman chanting to herself under the breath, " The small, white-haired dog is a good dog."

"Eat.." Baldroy started.

"..en?" Finnian finished.

"The black dog is a bad dog, disobedient dog."

"I've heard there are quite a few people in this village who were murdered or are missing. The population of the village has decreased by a third in the last ten years. Investigating and resolving this situation is one of the jobs I was given." Hermione frowned when she heard what Ciel was saying. She had a bad feeling about this trip.

"It'll eat you down to the bone." The woman disappeared into the fog.

The carriages began to slowly crawl closer to town. Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Finnian all gasped and gazing amazingly at the scenic landscape and fuzzy farm lands.

"Now, that's a bit more like it!" Baldroy exclaimed.

* * *

The carriages passed by a small, somewhat dilapidated house on the outskirts near the lake. Five barking dogs were locked in a wooden cage while a man with shaggy brown hair focused on training one that stood before him, wagging his tail.

"Sit."

The grey and white dog sat obediently.

"Lie down."

Again, the dog obeyed.

"Okay, boy! Good boy!" The man beamed, petting and hugging the dog.

"Ah! It's as if he's coddling me as well!" Mey-Rin sighed dreamily and blushed.

"You're such a good boy!" The group heard the man praised the dog.

"Bending their wills via a carrot and stick approach instils obedience in them. Such a wonderful scene, is it not?" Sebastian said sarcastically. "However, the dog themselves are also to blame. Doing everything they can to court humans and gladly accepting a collar around their neck... It is a completely unfathomable concept to me."

"If you have something you want to say, then spill it," Ciel ordered, looking around the town.

" Well then, heeding your words, I shall. While I am quite a cat person, I do not like dogs. Actually, I detest them." Sebastian turned his head to look at Ciel and Hermione, smiling.

Hermione snickered. "Don't you?"

Ciel stared at Sebastian and barked.

"I had a friend who acts exactly like a dog. He would be a dog if he could turn into an animal," Hermione chuckled, fondly remembering her memories of Sirius.

Ciel saw Sebastian tensed and narrowed his eyes at Sebastian before turning his head to Hermione. "Had?"

"He was murdered by a lunatic criminal," Hermione's smile disappeared and her eyes sad.

"What was his name?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Sirius Black. He was my godfather's best friend."

"Odd name."

Sebastian lead the carriages to the left dirt road and the seven occupants of said carriages watched the large, grey mansion on the hill. Hermione shivered. Ciel who noticed it stared questioningly at her. Hermione shook her head, indicating that it was nothing. Though it was not nothing, she just didn't want to tell him the reason she shivered was because she remembered the day she and her best friends were captured.

Hermione glanced at the house and compared it with the manor she was kept in. Though the mansion was big and the garden was perfectly kept, it still cannot compare with Malfoy Manor. The Malfoy Manor although it was the headquarter of Death Eater and a very dark place, the manor still have an elegant aura. Well, it was not like she can admire it fully last time she was there, but somehow she noticed it.

The carriages pulled up to the entrance of the mansion and a maid walked out to greet them. Sebastian pulled up to her.

"Would you be the Phantomhive party?" The maid asked.

"Yes," Sebastian replied.

"Welcome to Barrymore Castle. The master is awaiting your arrival," the maid bowed deeply.

The maid then smiled sweetly. Her short and slightly poofy looking hair was sky blue and her eyes were a deep, enticing purple.

Hermione frowned. She didn't feel anything was right about the maid. Her appearance and grace seemed inhumanly perfect. _Just like Sebastian_, Hermione thought.

Hermione looked at Sebastian and noticed that he narrowed his eyes at the girl. Well, that has confirmed her suspicion about the girl. If Sebastian was feeling suspicious toward the maid, then, she was going to trust him. _I have to keep my eyes on her all the time, then_, Hermione decided.

But then, suddenly she gasped softly. Sebastian who have heard her gasp, looked questioningly to her. She smiled at him, reassuring Sebastian that she was fine through her eyes. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, getting the message before turning back and getting off the carriage. Hermione's smile disappeared from her face as she cringed unbelievingly at her thought. _I can't believe I just said I'm going to trust a demon... _

The three servants stared open-mouthed at the maid.

"Wh-What a pretty lady!" Mey-Rin gawked.

Finnian seemed completely infatuated with her. His eyes were wide and sparkling, blushing a rosy shade of pink, hands clasped beneath his chin.

Hermione glanced at the maid once more and noticed a brief look of hostility in her eyes as they fell on her and Sebastian. It was gone in a flash, but she trust her instinct as her instinct never failed her before.

* * *

The three people entered the mansion behind the strange maid and Hermione looked around in wonder before observed the maid.

The maid lead them through long hallways and into an elaborately decorated room furnished in purple. Hermione blanched at the assortment of animal heads adorning the walls.

A feminine shriek cut through the air and the three guests turned to see a man whipped the maid who was on her knees.

"What's with this little Chihuahua? I was told to welcome the Queen's envoy!"

The three deadpanned.

_Chihuahua...? _"Chihuahua?"

"Angela, are you not even capable of something as simple as that?" The man screeched, whipping over and over again.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called.

The black butler grabbed onto the man's wrist before the man could strike again. The man was shocked.

"What are you doing, you Doberman? Are you trying to bite back at me? Let me go, you!"

"I am the one who ordered him," Ciel said.

"What?"

"I'm assuming the letter was delivered," Ciel said with a smirk, taking a seat before putting his cane on the table. "I am Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian let his wrist go and the man pulled back, rubbing his wrist with a scowl.

"Are you saying this little Toy Poodle is the Queen's envoy?"

"Are smaller dogs not acceptable to you, Lord Henry?" Ciel smirked.

Lord Henry then noticed Hermione who was standing beside Ciel. His expression changed from scowling to what he thought was a charming smile. Hermione noticed the expression changes, raised an eyebrow.

"And who is this beautiful maiden?" Lord Henry asked.

Ciel who noticed it too scowled at him. "This is Lady Helena Phantomhive. She's my sister."

Hermione was shocked to hear that and immediately looked at Ciel, her eyes asking the question. Ciel gave a signal that meant they would discuss it later. Hermione let it aside.

* * *

The servants were carrying the luggage into the mansion. Finnian was dreamily thought about the maid, Angela.

"Stop spacing out, Finny! Put yourself together and start carrying! This instant!" Baldroy scowled angrily at Finnian, carrying two trunks.

Hermione was interested in how Ciel did his business as the Queen's Watchdog. So far, Hermione was very impressed. For someone who was young, Ciel did his job perfectly. The two lords had simply turned to reading the other's reports on whatever subject their whole argument had focused on.

Hermione turned to stare at the end of the table where Angela appeared to be attempting to serve tea. Hermione frowned as she noticed the bruises on her skin. The maid reminded her of how Lucius treat his once house elf, Dobby. She prayed to God that Dobby is in peace now. And now she felt pity for Angela, even though she had a gut of dislike of her.

"I shall take care of this," Sebastian whispered to Angela as he noticed her shaking hands.

He took the teapot and cup from Angela carefully before swiftly and neatly pouring the boiling tea into three cups.

Lord Henry threw the pile of papers on the table and crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest. He scowled, "This isn't even worth discussing. No matter what you propose, I am not willing to sell."

"State your reason." Ciel shot back.

"The curse," Lord Henry replied, deathly serious.

"The curse?" Ciel narrowed his eyes.

_Curse?_ Hermione thought, frowning.

"In this village, where man and dog have lived together since antiquity, there is a curse against those who would try to get their paws on it; a fearsome hex." Lord Henry stood up. "Even if it were the Queen herself, that would not change. A terrible fate will befall anyone who tries to go against the Barrymore family in this village."

"Oh? How interesting," Ciel smirked, closing his eyes.

Hermione let out a relief sigh. _I thought it was a dark wizard who was trying to fool the muggles. Glad it was not that_, Hermione thought. Hermione relieved that it just a rumor that was meant to scare someone. Her hidden talent will be revealed if it truly was a wizard and she didn't want to reveal herself yet.

"What?" Lord Henry sneered.

Ciel smirked, folding his hands under his chin. "In that case, I shall remain here as long as it takes to witness this terrible fate firsthand."

Lord Henry growled.

* * *

The two party parted, heading in opposite directions. Hermione walked beside Ciel with Sebastian behind them.

"Sister?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, peering at Ciel.

Ciel let out a sigh.

"I can't let you be my governess because Sebastian already taken care of my need. I thought I would say you are my partner, but then I remembered that you will live with me. And being a lady would suggest that you have your own home. So, I thought I should say you are my sister," Ciel explained.

"But then, someone would surely know that I'm not your sister. Especially your enemy," Hermione pointed out.

"And that is why I would say you're my adopted sister. My parents adopted you when I was 5 years old. But when the fire had killed my parents, we were separated. And it took you two years to find me back," Ciel reasoned out.

"You have thought of this when we were travelling here, don't you?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Ciel smirked.

* * *

"Sebastian. I noticed that Angela behaved similarly to you. I couldn't help but wonder if she is a demon too?" Hermione asked, putting her teacup back on the saucer.

Sebastian looked at Hermione, eyes glazed in thought before shaking his head.

"So, what is she?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know, Lady Helena. Though, I know she acts differently than the normal human I met before," Sebastian answered.

"Exactly! Plus, I thought I saw her looking at me with hate eyes," Hermione exclaimed. Then Hermione frowned, remembering what Sebastian had called her. "You adapted quickly to my new title than I thought."

"Talking about your new title, I just thought that you are going to need a maid." Ciel passed his empty plate to Sebastian.

"What? Oh no! It's fine. I'm fine without a maid," Hermione sputtered before rejecting the idea.

"But you need one to hold up your new status as Lady Phantomhive," Ciel argued.

Hermione groaned. He was right. She had to learn quickly how to act like a noble. And it seemed, she did not like one bit being a noble. Hermione glanced at Sebastian. Suddenly, she got an idea. _Is that allowed?_ Hermione thought.

"Can we share the same butler?" Hermione asked.

Ciel's forehead scrunched up.

"No. You can't." Ciel replied.

"Oh." Hermione flattened. "Well then, perhaps I could Mey-Rin as my maid."

"What? No. Mey-Rin could not be your maid. She could hurt you with her clumsiness." Sebastian rejected Hermione's idea.

"Eh? Why not? I don't believe Mey-Rin is that clumsy as to able to hurt me. Right, Ciel?" Hermione turned to look at Ciel.

" I'm afraid I have to agree with Sebastian. Mey-Rin is not suitable to be your maid. Though, Sebastian can be your tutor." Ciel replied.

"Well then, I'll be looking for a maid when we get home," Sebastian said.

"Oh? Oh.. Alright... If you say so..."

Ciel and Sebastian looked at Hermione who was fiddling with her empty cup.

"But.. You know... It's just that it will be troublesome if my secret as your adopted sister will be discovered by this new maid. I think at least you can handle the problem if it Mey-Rin that discovered it," Hermione said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if the new maid found out, she will tell the media or worse your enemy. And then your reputation will become bad. But if it Mey-Rin, at least she will confront me or you before telling anyone. Because you know... She is loyal to you. In fact, all your servants are loyal to you. I can see that when they talked about you," Hermione explained. "Ah. I promise you if Mey-Rin manages to hurt me, you change my maid."

Hermione looked at the two. No word coming from them. Hermione became restless with silence. She tried to say something, but no word came out from her mouth. She then looked down and continued fiddling with her cup.

The prolonged silence finally end when Sebastian let out a weary sigh, "You are true to your word?"

Hermione nodded determinedly.

Sebastian thought for a moment before letting out a weary sigh and said, "Just remember your promise when there's a new maid in your room."

Hermione beamed at him and looked at Ciel. Ciel who saw the shining eyes looking at him relented and nodded at the brunette woman.

Hermione squealed and bounced from her seat. She came toward Ciel and hugged him. The boy became tensed. Before the boy could protest, the woman let go of him before coming toward the black butler. When she finally in front of him, the butler raised an eyebrow. Then, she hugged him.

Sebastian was surprised that Helena was hugging him. He stood stiffly in her embrace, not knowing to do with his hands. Should he hugged back? Or should he just stand there, his hands on his side? Though, he like the feeling of Helena in his arms.

Ciel who was watching noticed that Sebastian seemed frozen rather stiffly and uncomfortable in Helena's embrace. He never saw Sebastian like that even when a beautiful woman hugged him. And when Sebastian rejected Helena's idea, suspicion grew in his mind. Truthfully, Ciel didn't mind Mey-Rin became Helena's maid. But when Sebastian voiced out his opinion, he could sensed something was wrong. Ciel narrowed his visible eye at Sebastian. There was something that Ciel didn't know about Sebastian and Ciel determined to find out what is it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello guys! :D I don't know if this chapter is the last one before I go on long hiatus. And I'm sure you know why I'm going to go long hiatus. So, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! And when I'm back, I'll try to make a better story! Promise! **

**Oh! And I just want to tell you; Chapter 6 has been edited. So, if you want to know which part, go read it. I hope it is much better than the last one. :)**

**Thank you to all that have favourite and follow this story. Your reviews are very much love and appreciate! Though, I love to have more. As cliche as it is, your respond towards this story makes me happy and pumps up to update more. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ^.^**

**Credit(s): ****smart-blonde-the-oxymoron (And others)**

**Special thanks to my lovely and patient beta, Kain. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 7**

"So, you're the only maid in this entire household?" Baldroy exclaimed, obviously enthralled.

"That's amazing! I truly respect you, Miss Angela," Mey-Rin smiled.

"I am nothing so grand. I do nothing but make mistakes," Angela said.

"If there is anything we can help you with, please let us know," Baldroy offered. "Since we're all servants, let's get along. Right, Finny?"

Finnian nodded his head, "Yeah! Of course!"

Angela looked down and smiled as she said, "How kind you all are."

A bell rang above a small nameplate reading: Bedroom. Angela stood up quickly with a small bow.

"Pardon me, the master is calling for me, so I will have to take my leave." She turned hurriedly and left.

Finnian watched her until she was no longer in his sight.

* * *

Finnian walked outside the mansion. He paused and giggled. "She called us kind."

Suddenly, he heard a sound like a rolling rock. He looked at the rocks, but he saw nothing.

"Hey, Finny! What are you doing?"

"Ah! Sorry!"

Someone behind the rocks stood up when the door closed and looked at the lit up window.

"Angela! Oh, Angela!" Lord Henry softly called. He was on his knees in front of the sky haired maid, rubbing her bare legs.

"The Queen wants my village. You understand, right? I'll protect this village!"

Angela stared on, eyes cold and indifferent.

"Angela, my angel. My angel."

Mey-Rin flew back in shock from her spot by the partially open door.

"The maid has seen the unwanted truth!" Her nose bleeding.

Mey-Rin ran back to her quarters. The image of Angela, icy and powerful, sitting in the chair while the Lord was stroking her legs wouldn't leave Mey-Rin's mind.

* * *

"Sebastian, was there anything I didn't know about you?" Ciel stared at Sebastian.

"I might say a lot, but I think you are asking for something specific," Sebastian replied.

"You seem pretty interested in Helena," Ciel stated.

Sebastian shrugged.

"I suppose. She doesn't act like a normal human I met. She held herself like a soldier and her eyes looked older than her age."

"Hmm... You are right. I think she was hiding something about herself." Ciel took a sip of his tea. He also determined to find out Helena too.

There was a knock at the door and the young Phantomhive lifted his head.

"Enter."

Angela opened the door, looking troubled.

"I am sorry to disturb you so late at night."

"The young master was just preparing to sleep," Sebastian replied.

Angela walked into the room, ignoring Sebastian.

"I have a request. Please withdraw from this village. You must not stay here!"

"Why?" Ciel asked without looking at her, reading a book.

"That is..." She mumbled.

A sad howl was heard. The sky haired maid gasped and froze in fear.

"No! It's come! The Devil Dog has..." She shivered in fear.

"Devil Dog?" Ciel asked, stood up from the chair, eyes filled with interest.

Angela screeched and Ciel turned to see the shadow of a large dog behind the window curtains.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian sprinted forward, throwing open the curtains. The three occupants of the room stared at the empty window.

Ciel walked forward and looked out the window.

"What was that?" Ciel asked, shocked.

"Young master, look." Sebastian gestured to glowing, sprinting, blob in the distance. It was heading through the village.

* * *

"Ciel! Sebastian!"

The three turned to look at Hermione, hair was loose and still wearing the same clothes.

"What happen? I heard someone scream and a howling," Hermione asked, jogging to their side as they continued their walk to the outside of the mansion.

"I don't know yet," Ciel replied.

When they have arrived, Ciel bent down, running a finger over one of the glowing, green footprints on the ground by the mansion entrance. He rubbed his fingers together and he snorted. Hermione frowned. She recognised the substances.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ciel answered.

"Young master!"

"Miss Angela!"

The servants in their nightgowns, running toward them.

"Just what is all the ruckus about?" Baldroy asked, holding a pillow to his chest.

"The Devil Dog appeared," Angela answered morosely.

"Devil Dog?" The three repeated.

Hermione looked at Angela, puzzled by the statement.

Angela nodded. "The one that will bring disaster to the village. Those who have disobeyed their master will be punished by the Devil Dog."

She paused before finished, looking up, "That is one of the laws of this village."

The three servants shivered. Ciel, Hermione and Sebastian just stared at Angela. Hermione didn't believe one bit of what Angela said. It was truly preposterous.

"Miss Angela, please inform Lord Barrymore that Lord Devil Dog has appeared."

They all turned to see a mob of villagers approaching them. Hermione had a feeling that something that going to happen wouldn't be good.

"Who was punished?" Angela asked, panicked.

* * *

Ciel and Hermione bent over to observe the body of the victim. Large dog bites littered his body, oozing blood. Hermione swallowed. She has long not seen a dead body since the war. And it brought memories to her mind. Hermione stood up, couldn't stand the sight of the body. Sebastian who noticed Hermione's uneasiness came near her.

"How cruel!" She heard Baldroy said.

Ciel lifted the victim's hand and his eyes narrowed slightly.

" I see..."

"Don't touch that!"

Ciel looked up to see Lord Henry. The crowd parted for him like the Red Sea.

"So, the bad dog was James?" Lord Henry asked in a tone that clearly stated he already knew the answer.

"Yes. He broke the rule of having five dogs per person. It seems he was keeping a sixth." One of the villagers supplied the answer.

Lord Henry closed his eyes," I see. Then, I suppose there was no helping it."

"No helping it? What?" Baldroy exclaimed.

"This village has rules set down by myself. Those who break the rules will be punished by the Devil Dog that serves the Barrymore family!"

Hermione scoffed softly. That remarks were as good as a confession. She wondered why none of the villagers said something about the said rules.

"As the cat meows, the small, white-haired dog is a good dog. The black dog is a bad dog, disobedient dog. As the cat meows, the day falls." The villagers began chanting as they carried away the dead body.

"I was sure that it would be an outsider who fell prey, but it seems you were spared," Lord Henry addressed them before following the villagers.

"Young master."

Hermione turned to look at Ciel and saw Ciel was frowning. She touched his shoulder. Ciel looked back at Hermione before his gaze return to Lord Barrymore. Hermione too gazed back, wondering what will happen now.

* * *

The three servants were loitering outside the mansion. Dark cloud hovered over them.

"It's turned out to be a terrible trip, huh?" Baldroy groaned, head resting on his arms.

"Indeed," Mey-Rin agreed morosely.

"What's wrong?" The three depressed servants looked up to see Sebastian was joining them.

"You were all so lively on the way here."

"'Cause, ya know..." Baldroy moaned.

"Have you forgotten? We have come to a resort," Sebastian replied with a smile, holding up a box of lunch and bathing suit.

The trio's faces brightened up.

Baldroy and Finnian ran through the water, laughing like maniacs. Water splashed.

"Whadda ya know? It's pleasant, after all! The water is warm, too!" Baldroy grinned widely.

"Mey-Rin, come in, too!" Finnian smiled.

Mey-Rin stuck her head through the curtains of the portable dressing room.

"I-I'm too embarrassed!" She stuttered, blushing.

"You don't get a chance like this often! It's fine, so hurry up!" Baldroy ordered.

Mey-Rin sighed.

The two boys continued splashing each other. Suddenly, Baldroy rushed forward, shocked. Finnian who was behind Baldroy was shocked too.

Mey-Rin had stepped out of the dressing room. She was wearing a short, white bathing dress that buttoned closed from her mid-stomach up. There were very short, white, shorts underneath it and her calves were wrapped in red ribbon. There was another red ribbon tied around her waist and a small white hat on her head.

She did a small, dizzy, spin in the water and clasped her hands in front of her.

"I-It is too embarrassing, after all!" She muttered, cheeks blazing red as she folded her legs underneath her and sat.

"You look cool, Mey-Rin!" Finnian complimented.

"Really?"

"You probably look even better if you took your glasses off!" Baldroy said.

"N-No. I can't!" Mey-rin jumped back, shielding her glasses from Baldroy's hands.

**Thwack!**

"Ow!" Baldroy yelped.

He turned around angrily to see who had hit him. His angry face changes, when he saw Hermione was behind him, her hands still in position of hitting.

"The woman says no, Baldroy," Hermione chastised.

Mey-Rin ran toward Hermione and hid behind her.

"Sorry, my lady."

Mey-Rin stuck out her tongue at Baldroy from behind Hermione. Baldroy who saw that snarled at her.

"Baldroy," Hermione warned.

"Sorry."

Hermione then turned and approached Ciel who was reading and Sebastian beside him.

"I thought you want to swim?" Ciel asked, looking up from his book.

Hermione sat down beside Ciel before answered," I do. But I'm hungry, so I want to eat a little bit first."

"What do you want to eat, my lady?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh. I already took it," Hermione said, showing the apple in her hand before took a bite.

Sebastian nodded and glanced at Ciel.

"Are you not going to swim, young master?" he asked.

Ciel ignored him, turning a page of his book. Sebastian smiled.

"I see. Of course, you are-"

"If you're still able to swim here in this season, it may yet have some merit as a resort," Ciel interrupted.

"Are you truly thinking of making this place a resort?" Sebastian questioned.

"Of course," Ciel turned back to his book.

"What of the Devil Dog?"

Ciel snorted. "You've noticed as well, right?"

"The truth behind that 'Devil Dog'?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian smiled, nodding his head slightly.

"Lend me your ear a moment."

Ciel whispered his orders into Sebastian's ear. The butler smiled, "Yes, my lord. Immediately."

Sebastian straightened and turned to leave.

"You're quite eager. Don't you hate dogs?" Ciel asked without looking at Sebastian.

"Yes, I do. That is why I want to get this over with as quickly as possible." Sebastian answered with a smile before he started to leave again.

"...before it degenerates into the worst possible situation." He glanced to Hermione briefly.

Hermione looked at them curiously.

"Don't you want to tell me what your plan is?" Hermione cocked her head.

"Well, of course. I couldn't leave my sister alone in the dark, could I?" Ciel playfully smiled.

And so, Ciel told Hermione all of his plan involving a certain dog and dear lord. When Ciel had finished, Hermione let out a sigh.

"Well, I guess we have to wait and see then,"

Ciel nodded and returned to his book. Suddenly, he heard a clicked sound and a flashed light. Ciel looked up in surprise and blinked a few times. He saw Hermione grinned widely, stood in front of him, holding a camera.

"Where did you get that?" Ciel asked, puzzled.

"I bought it before I met you. And I brought it with me when I decide to live with you. I never had a chance to use it before." Hermione answered.

"And you decide to take a picture of me as your first chance?" Ciel quirked an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Hermione shrugged. "Well, I'm going to take a dip in the lake now. Can you hold this camera for me?"

Ciel took the camera from her hand. Hermione then walked toward the dressing room when she had made sure that Ciel would take care of her camera. Ciel watched her and looked back to the camera in his hand. He didn't like that someone took a picture of him without his consent. And he was going to make sure that she won't get the picture of his. When, Ciel was looking at the camera, he realized that suddenly he only heard the sound of waves and not the noise of his servants. He looked up and understood what had made his servants quiet.

Hermione who was changing her clothes to a bathing suit a few moment ago had stepped out of the dressing room. She was wearing a bathing suit quite similar to Mey-Rin, but it has more cloth and a few laces at the hem of her skirt. The bathing suit is red and gold coloured. Though, the combination of colour was odd, but somehow it looked good on her. Ciel noticed that all of his servants were staring at the brunette. Ciel looked down and saw the camera. He got an idea. He lifted the camera and took a picture of Hermione in her bathing suit. _Maybe I could show it to Sebastian_, Ciel wondered.

* * *

Finnian, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, Angela and Bard all sat around a soft blue blanket, eating the packed lunch Sebastian had made. Ciel and Hermione were conversing at their place, eating her lunch too while the young master read his book.

"Would you like some too, Miss Angela?" Finnian offered her with a smile.

"Is it all right for me, too?" She asked.

"Of course! Sebastian's picnic boxes are really tasty!" Mey-Rin smiled.

"The bad dog has been caught!" Suddenly they heard the villagers screamed, running towards the edge of town with their pitchforks. "It's James's dog! It's got to be punished! The punishment's going to begin now!"

_...Punishment?_ Hermione thought, eyes wide.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the men._ This can't be good_, Ciel thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! It's been a long time, eh? I'M SORRY! I'm sorry that the story takes a long time to update. I had been busy with my final exam and graduation. And I've been procrastinating a bit. ;P Sorry! But here it is, the new chapter. ****Mind you, that this chapter is un-beta. My previous beta had gone hiatus and I can't reach her. So, I'm searching for a new beta reader for this story. Preferably who knows Harry Potter and Kuroshitsuji very well. And if you're interested, please pm me. **

**Thank you to all that have favourited and followed this story! Your reviews are very much love and appreciate! You know, if you encourage me, I might update more and faster. ;) THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**Credits: smart-blonde-the-oxymoron (And others) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 8**

A bell rang. A grey-and-white dog was chained to the wall of small half-dome. The dog growled at the group of angry villagers.

"The bad dog is chewing something," One of the villagers said.

"Make it spit it out!"

A man held a wood that was fairly large approached the dog.

"Let it go, you bad dog!" The man with the wood ordered while trying to pull the thing out of the dog's mouth. The man beat the dog over and over again with the wood when the dog didn't spit out the thing. "Let it go! Let it go!"

"What a stubborn dog. It's a terrible dog," Lord Barrymore said. "Begin!"

The men released their dogs and the dogs attacked the grey-and-white dog.

The seven stared in horror at the scene before them. Finnian looked horror struck. He saw himself back in the lab and being experimented on. He saw the men in white coats holding him down to inject him with all kinds of drugs. He clasped his hands tightly in front of himself, green eyes wide.

"Stop it! Don't! This is wrong!" He mumbled, voice shaking. "This is too much!" He screeched.

Six pairs of eyes fell on him, eyes wide. Then, Finnian ran forward and pulled up one of the stakes used to tie up attack dogs. "Stop it!" Finnian yelled, sprinting forward and whacked all of the attack dogs.

An old woman screeched before fainting. The villagers caught her, eyes enraged turned towards Finnian.

"Finny!" Mey-Rin, Ciel, Hermione, Baldroy and Tanaka running to his aid. They turned to see the infuriating folks approaching them.

"You got in the way. In the way of righteous punishment! More bad dogs!" Lord Henry proclaimed. He smiled sinisterly behind the angry villagers that took up chanting.

"They're bad dogs! Bad dogs! Punishment for the bad dogs! Punishment for the bad dogs!"

Hermione's eyes clouded with rage. She could feel her magic crackled, ready to lash out. Finnian was right. It's too much.

* * *

Ciel and Hermione were chained up to the stone wall not far away from the beaten dog. Tanaka, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian had been bound to one of the wood stakes and gagged.

"Hmph. You're getting what you deserve, Maltese," Lord Henry pointed out. His eyes landed on Hermione. "It's bad that you were chained up too, beauty. But, you were with them and I have to be fair."

Hermione snarled. "You called this fair?" Hermione scoffed. "You are worse than I thought."

Lord Henry was about to replied back when Angela cried.

"Master, I'm pleading with you, please forgive them!"

"That's true. This Pomeranian is, even if only temporarily, one of those serving Her Majesty," Lord Henry turned back to stare at the six bounded people with a sarcastic grin. "Depending on what he has to say, I may be able to let him go. Tell Her Majesty to withdraw and never consider this village again."

"You'd go that far in order to protect your miniature kingdom?" Ciel smiled mockingly.

"It seems like the expression 'furious charge' was invented for you."

Lord Henry scowled, face twisted into anger. "Then, know what happens to those who disobey me! Do it!"

The dogs attacked. Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. Then, a black blur and one of the dogs flew backward followed soon the other four. Hermione opened her eyes when the pain she expected, she didn't felt it. She saw Sebastian in front of them. The dogs were whimpering and lying on the ground.

"You're late," Ciel stated.

"Please forgive me, my lord, my lady," Sebastian apologized, pulling his white gloves tighter.

"Are you trying to get in my way, you Garm?" Lord Henry bellowed. "What are you doing? Go and bite them both to death!"

The dogs growled, readying to attack.

"Ah. What a loud and barbaric sound they make. This is why I hate dogs," Sebastian frowned. Sebastian's eyes turned to slits like that of a cat and began glowing a pinkish-red.

"Wh-What?" Lord Henry asked, eyes wide.

* * *

Hermione was impressed. The dogs immediately lay on their stomachs, heads between their paws and tails wagging in submission. Sebastian was truly amazing. _Well, of course, he is. He's a demon._

"The farce ends here, Barrymore," Ciel called out to Lord Henry, voice strong.

Lord Barrymore drew back, surprised.

"Listen, you village mongrels! There is no such thing as a Devil Dog! The only thing here is an old man who was bitten by the delusion of authority," Ciel announced.

"Wh-What proof do you have?" Lord Henry exclaimed, sweat sliding from his forehead.

"This," Sebastian replied.

Lord Henry looked up.

"It was in the basement of the mansion." Sebastian pulled out a dog skull from a dog's mouth and shown it to the villagers.

"The shape of the teeth match the marks on James."

Lord Henry scowled. The villagers gasped and began to talk hurriedly amongst themselves

"Please bear witness." Sebastian pointed up at the sky. All the villagers and Lord Henry looked up and stared in shock at the image of a demon dog gleaming in the clouds. Hermione too looked up.

"This is the real truth behind the 'Devil Dog'. The shadow of the Devil Dog was just a simple projection," Sebastian stated. The villagers silently glanced at the projector on the ground.

"Nothing more than child's play. The shining thing in the night was pure phosphorous. He just poured the powder on an ordinary dog." Hermione said as Sebastian poured some green, glowing powder into the dirt.

"The Devil Dog was an illusion choreographed by one person. And that person was you, Henry Barrymore!" Ciel accused.

"Wh-Where's the proof that I did that?" Lord Henry exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _He truly is stupidly stubborn. Even Ron know when to give up_, Hermione thought.

Ciel smirked.

Sebastian walked over to the bloody and badly beaten dog from earlier and knelt down next to it.

"Please hand it over. Your job is done now," Sebastian said before reached forward and pulled out a scrap of fabric from between the dog's jaw. The dog closed his eyes. Hermione's eyes were brimmed with tears. She knew the dog has rested in peace.

"It is a high-quality fabric," Sebastian said, standing. "Why do you suppose this dog refused to let go of it until the end?"

"The reason is this," Sebastian turned and faced the villagers. He showed the fabric that he took it from the dog to Lord Henry.

Lord Henry stumbled back, aghast. "Th-That's..."

"Correct. While trying to protect James, it bit your leg and this tore off. It is a piece of your trousers." Sebastian said, eyes cold.

Lord Henry flinched jaw clenching. He turned to run, but the villagers stop him. They surrounded him, faces clenched in anger.

"So, you're the one who killed James!"

"There was no Devil Dog?"

"You fooled us all!"

"Give it up! You're finished!" Ciel shouted.

One of the villagers pulled up Lord Henry's trousers to reveal a large and painful looking dog bite. "You killed James!" Lord Henry was thrown over the shoulders of the same villagers who had followed him so diligently and then carted off to a prison.

"Stop! Stop it!" The former arrogance lord begged.

* * *

The chains binding Ciel and Hermione fell to the ground and they both rubbed their sore wrists. Hermione could see the red welts on her wrist. She frowned and thought, _this would take a while to heal. If only I could heal it with magic. _

Sebastian came toward Hermione."My lady, are you hurt?"

Hermione looked up from looking at the welts and smiled at Sebastian. "Just some scratch on my wrist. But other than that, I'm fine."

Sebastian took her hand and looked at her wrist. "I'll be attending to this when we get back. So, please don't do anything that could make it worse."

"What could I do to make this worse? You hardly let me do anything," Hermione asked and giggled. "Plus, I had worse before. This is nothing to me." Hermione took her hand back. Sebastian was staring at her and she stared back.

Baldroy stretched and Mey-Rin laughed.

"Ah. I'm exhausted!"

Finnian turned from Angela and walked over to the dead dog lying on the ground and everyone went silent. He knelt down and stroked its head softly.

"You're incredible. Trying to protect your master until the end..." Finnian paused and stared at the dog. Tears welled in his eyes, he hugged the dog closer to him. "You tried so hard! So hard!"

Hermione walked over to the sobbing boy and knelt beside him. She touched his shoulder and stroked the dog with the other hand. "We will give a proper farewell to him, Finnian. I promise." Hermione too had a few tears streaked down her face.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the scene and frowned deeply.

"This is why I hate dogs."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! New Chapter! Sorry, it took so long to update. I was searching for a new beta reader and so now, I finally have her. So, thank you dear 8silkytresses. **

**Thank you to all that have favourited and followed this story! Your reviews are very much love and appreciate! I love to have more, though. ;) THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**Credits: smart-blonde-the-oxymoron (And others)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 9**

It was raining and night time at the Barrymore family mansion.

"With that, the case is at an end," mumbled Ciel with his hands clasped behind his back, looking out the window of his room. "We'll leave the village as soon as the rain lets up."

Sebastian blinked once and nodded. "As you wish."

Finnian watched Angela standing in front of a window.

"Miss Angela."

A bolt of lightning illuminated her face, revealing a satisfied smirk.

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen, a glass of milk in her hands. She was remembering the end of her fifth year. The year that Sirius had died, murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. The year that she had first felt the war was near, looming over them like a shadow. The day had been tiring and she felt emotionally exhausted. Burying the dog had reminded her that Sirius had never had a proper burial, his body being forever lost behind the Veil. Hermione sighed and brought the glass to her mouth when she heard someone coming into the kitchen.

Hermione turned, lowering the glass and greeting the new arrival. "Mey-Rin."

The maid jumped a bit and looked up. "Lady Helena."

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Sorry if I startled you."

"N-No. It's fine." The maid waved at her.

Hermione nodded. She then looked curiously at Mey-Rin. "What are you doing here at this time of the night? I thought you'd gone to sleep."

"Well... I need to go check on Lord- Mr. Barrymore and maybe send some food for him," Mey-Rin answered.

Hermione nodded slightly and drunk the remainder of her milk.

"Umm... Lady Helena?"

"Yes?" questioned Hermione.

"I was hoping that... Would you go with me? The prison is very scary and so dark..."

"Of course." Hermione smiled, stood up and set her glass in the sink before following Mey-Rin to the prison.

* * *

"Let me out! Let me out! Please let me out!" Henry Barrymore pleaded to no one.

"He'll come! He will! The Devil Dog will come to eat me!"

He gripped the prison bars tightly, shrouded by fear.

"Please! I'm begging you! You must... You must let me out of here!"

* * *

"WAAAHHH!"

Baldroy, Tanaka, and Finnian bolted down the stairs of the prison. "What is it, Mey-Rin?" Baldroy asked once he entered the prison, out of breath.

Mey-Rin raised a shaky finger and pointed at the blood splattered prison cell.

"Henry Barrymore... is gone," said Hermione quietly, eyes still at the gaping hole in the prison wall.

"H-Hey, this is..." Baldroy couldn't get his word out, the ubiquitous cigarette at his mouth dropped.

"It looks like he was dragged out," Hermione murmured. She turned to the three male servants and said, "Ciel and Sebastian must be told about this."

Hermione helped Mey-Rin stand up. Before she could ascend to go to Ciel's room, she heard the sound of footsteps echoing above her. She looked up and saw Ciel and Sebastian followed by Angela.

"Master Barrymore!" Angela gasped, horror-struck.

There was a pounding at the door. Angela started, turning abruptly. She ran up the stairs, followed by the others, and the sky-blue haired maid flung the door open.

A man stumbled into the mansion. "Lord... Lord... Devil Dog."

"Devil Dog?" Everyone echoed.

There was a growling crack of thunder and howling sounded through the rainy night.

"The small, white-haired dog is a good dog. The black dog is a bad, disobedient dog. As the cat meows, the day falls," chanted the kneeling village, their voices a mixture of extreme fear and worry.

Sebastian, Ciel, Hermione, Angela, Mey-Rin, Finnian, Tanaka and Baldroy quickly arrived at the stone half-dome.

"What had happened?" asked Sebastian.

The villagers ignored him and continued chanting. Baldroy scowled and asked a kneeling woman in front of him, "Hey! What are you doing?"

Lightning flashed and revealed a bloody Henry Barrymore, causing all the servants to scream. Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other. Sebastian walked forward, bending down to observe the body. He picked up the mangled bloody stump that had once been Lord Henry's arm.

"L-Lord Devil Dog!"

"Lord Devil Dog, please forgive us!"

Angela gasped before fainting.

"Miss Angela!"

Finnian rushed forward and picked her up, cradling her unconscious form.

* * *

" 'With that, the case is at an end.' " Sebastian mocked. "Having declared such a thing, this is rather unfortunate, is it not, young master?" Sebastian asked sarcastically.

"Shut up," Ciel ordered.

"What about Miss Angela?" Sebastian asked.

"We've put her to bed for the time being," Mey-Rin answered. "It's no wonder she's tired out."

"It's so heart-wrenching. It's unbearable," Baldroy continued.

Finnian looked at the door with worry.

"This village completely isolated itself from the rest of society, fearing the curse of the Devil Dog. The existence of the Devil Dog was supposed to have been a farce Lord Henry created in order to rule the village," Ciel voiced his thoughts. "However, that same Lord Henry has now..."

"Those bite marks... Doesn't it seem as if they really are the Devil Dog's work, just like the villagers say?" Baldroy wondered out loud.

"Maybe the Devil Dog was angered by Lord Henry doing all those bad deeds in its name." Mey-Rin gave her opinion.

"Well, it seems certain that this was not the work of humans," Sebastian said with a mysterious smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Baldroy exclaimed.

Hermione started out from her thoughts when she heard Sebastian's statement. Her eyes widen slightly as fear slowly crept into her. _What if there are dark wizard here?_ She wondered.

Sebastian noticed Hermione's reaction and frowned slightly. "Lady Helena, are you alright?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Yes.. Yes, I'm alright. Just a bit tired," Hermione replied. "Maybe I should go to sleep now. Today has been quite hectic." Hermione stood up and went to her room wordlessly. Everyone stared at her unusual behaviour.

Ciel frowned slightly. Usually, she would have said something to Ciel before leaving. She seemed distracted.

Sebastian frowned, wondering what could make her as scared as he had perceived her to be, the image of her face from a few minute earlier imprinted in his mind.

* * *

Sebastian buttoned up Ciel's night shirt. "What is troubling you?" Sebastian asked.

"Your little revelation earlier. If it was not the work of a human, I hope we won't have another red-haired Reaper coming out of the woodwork," said Ciel, his right eyes covered by his bangs.

"I really am impressed by your capacity for learning." Sebastian smirked and stood up. "However, there is no need to worry. Mey-Rin's deduction wasn't all that far off. The one who was targeted was Lord Henry. It is unlikely that anyone else will fall victim." said Sebastian while hanging Ciel's jacket.

"Even so, I cannot leave things like this," Ciel said, frowning.

"Is this your beautiful loyalty to the Queen?" Sebastian asked sarcastically.

"No. Not just that," Ciel admitted, smirking. "Normally, there wouldn't be much of interest here, however, seeing you teased by a dog certainly has some merit."

Sebastian closed the door of the closet and turned back to Ciel, an amused smirk on his face.

"You really have learned, have you not?"

* * *

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Hermione lifted her head from her hand. "Who is it?" She asked, her voice sounded hoarse.

"It's Sebastian, my lady. May I come in?"

Hermione sniffed and wiped away her tears. She stood and looked at the mirror to check that the evidence of her crying was gone, but couldn't do much about the puffiness of her eyes. She opened the door and looked at Sebastian who was standing in the hallway holding a glass of milk.

"For you, my lady." Sebastian offered the glass to Hermione.

Hermione thanked Sebastian and took the glass. She walked back into her room, gesturing for Sebastian to follow. He closed the door behind him as Hermione set the glass on her nightstand, empty.

Hermione stared at Sebastian with one eyebrow quirked up in a silent question.

He sighed. "I noticed that you were quite distracted just now., so I came here to make sure you are alright."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired," Hermione said, her eyes emotionless

Sebastian frowned. "You are lying."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione challenged.

"Because your eyes are puffy and red. You were crying, were you not?" Sebastian replied.

Hermione stared indifferently at Sebastian before she letting out a heavy sigh. "I suppose I can't expect to fool a demon, can I?" She teased half-heartedly. She sighed again. "I was just remembering something," Hermione admitted.

"What were you remembering?" Sebastian asked.

"There was a massacre in my school."

"A massacre?" Sebastian frowned.

"Yes. It happened in the middle of the year. I was in the library with my best friends when we heard the screaming. We ran to the source of it and found a hallway littered with bodies. There was blood everywhere.

Hermione paused. It wasn't a lie or the truth. But it was enough to satisfy Sebastian's concern without revealing more than she'd like. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I was terrified, so much that my two best friends had to pull me away. When we were walking along the bloody hallway, I saw that one of my closest friends was among the victims. I cried out but didn't stop because my best friends dragged me away from there."

Tears escaped from Hermione's close eyes and Sebastian walked forward, standing before her.

"Apparently, a group of dangerous criminals was in the school indiscriminately killing all the students and staff school. We called the police, but the bridge that leading to the school had fallen down." She stared into empty space, her eyes glassy and hollow as she relived the horrors of her past, continuing to speak almost automatically. "Feeling that he had little choice, one of my best friends made a plan to kill the criminal's leader. I didn't want him to do it because it could've got him killed. Fortunately, his plan worked and he survived." Hermione covered her face with her hands, sobbing hard. "And since then, I haven't been able to forget about that. I used to have nightmares about it. But recently, I haven't had any nightmares from that incident and I had mostly forgotten about it. B-But, today, the killing triggered my memory."

Hermione cried for the second time that night, Sebastian standing awkwardly in front of her. He wanted to comfort her but he was afraid of her reaction. Sebastian had accepted the fact that Hermione was his soulmate, and he wanted to avoid any form of rejection from her. In the end, he decided to do as instinct demanded and reached out his hand to stroke her hair. Suddenly, Hermione flung herself at Sebastian, her arms wrapping around him. Sebastian was startled but managed to steady her with his hands gripping her arms. Then, slowly, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Hermione, pulling her imperceptably closer and consoling her.

After a while, the sound of Hermione crying stopped. Sebastian looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He carried her to her bed and set her on the covers. He removed her shoes before pulling out the covers and tucking her in. Hermione snuggled into her bed. Sebastian smiled softly and took the glass before turning to leave. Before he could go, he felt someone grabbing his hand. He looked down and saw Hermione's hand held in his. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes pleading.

"Don't go," Sebastian heard Hermione say

"Yes, my lady," Sebastian replied softly.

He set the glass down again and sat on the bed beside her. Hermione nestled against him, and he absentmindedly stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

* * *

Finnian was walking down one of the deserted hallways, candle in hand.

"I wonder if Miss Angela is all right..." He mumbled.

A sound like heavy footsteps and creaking echoed around him and he froze, eyes wide. Finnian blanched and shuddered. "A-A-A ghost?"

He heard a high-pitched and screamed before being suddenly hugged by Mey-Rin. "M-Mey-Rin?" asked Finnian while looking down at her

"Finny, did you hear that just now?" Mey-Rin asked, shaking.

"Y-Yeah, is that..."

"The late Lord Henry may have returned..." said Mey-Rin.

They both screamed, Finnian with absolute fear and Mey-Rin with a huge smile.

"Mey-Rin?"

Mey-Rin puffed out, "I have quite a soft spot for scary stories and things like that!" She shivered. "I'm shivering with excitement!"

Finnian deadpanned.

"Let's go, Finny!" said Mey-Rin, hanging on Finnian's arm.

The two continued forward, Mey-Rin with her hands clasped under her chin. "Ah, it's so scary. Too scary!"

"It is rather," Finnian moaned.

The two rounded the corner and saw the door to Angela's room was cracked open. Mey-Rin looked at Finnian expectantly and the two walked over to peep through the crack. Finnian eyes widened in horror.

Angela was lying on her bed, smile widely and her purple eyes closed.

"Ah, that tingle." She laughed quietly.

A shadowed figure licked his lips. Finnian flinched back.

"Wait. Do it more slowly." Angela chastised her voice light.

He lay on top of her, naked. Angela smiled wider. "Good boy. That's a good boy."

The man licked Angela's neck and she moaned slightly. Mey-Rin blanched and sprung away from the door, nose bleeding. She held the hem of her dress to her nose to quell the bleeding and looked back into the room.

"Th-The shock was just too much! Miss Angela really is quite the forceful one. If the young master saw her like this, what would happen then?" Mey-Rin contemplated, straightening her glasses.

"Oh! Afterward, it would be even more steamy," said Mey-Rin before looking at Finnian. "Finny?" She asked, voice mixed with worry and confusion.

Finnian stood away from the door, stick straight and fists clenched. He let out a small sob before dashing down the hall.

"Finny!"

Finnian ran out of the mansion, heading towards the forest.

"Miss Angela... Angela..."

Images of Angela underneath the strange man passed through his head. Finnian let out a strangled howl of anguish and continued running. Trees fell around him, making loud bangs and raising dust clouds as they fell to the ground.

Mey-Rin looked out into the slowly falling forest as Finnian ran, holding a cloth over her head. "How fierce."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****Hello! I'm back! Again, the time between the last chapter and the new are longer. I'm sorry! I'm a very busy person lately. My final result was finally out and now I'm busy applying to get into college. And again.. I couldn't get hold on my beta. I couldn't reach my beta. I know these sounds like excuses. I bet you're thinking it is excuses. But please don't blame...! Life is hard for me now... I get discourage to continue the story. But anyway, my spirit on posting new chapter is up now. So, here it is, the new chapter. ****Mind you, that this chapter is un-beta. So, I'm searching for a new beta reader for this story. Preferably who knows Harry Potter and Kuroshitsuji very well. And if you're interested, please pm me. **

**Thank you to all that have favourited and followed this story! Your reviews are very much love and appreciate! You know, if you encourage me, I might update more and faster. ;) THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**Credits: smart-blonde-the-oxymoron (And others)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 10**

Baldroy yawned and walked into the kitchen, scratching the back of his head. "Morning," he yawned.

Mey-Rin entered the kitchen with a huge smile and followed by Finnian. Finnian had a huge grimace painted on his face and dark circles under his eyes. Finnian walked slowly towards the table like a zombie.

"Good morning," said Angela cheerfully, holding a tray of tea and cookies. Finnian immediately livened, but not in the usual infatuated way.

"Oh, is it all right for you to be up and about like that?" Baldroy asked Angela.

"Yes. I'm sorry to have troubled you so," Angela said sadly, placing the tray on the table. "Acting like that, even after my master taught me I must never ever forget my manners around the guest..."

She looked down regret in her eyes. She then turned to Finnian and worry flashed in her eyes. "Oh, Mr. Finny, you look a little pale," she said, reaching out her hand to Finnian. Finnian flew back from her hand and to the wall. Angela turned to look at Finnian, her eyes questioning.

"Um, I-I'm not feeling all that well," Finnian exclaimed, waving his hand frantically. "Don't touch me or the germs will spread!"

Finnian paused and sprinted out of the room and to the outside in a cloud of dust, shouting, "I'm sorry!"

"It doesn't look like he's feeling unwell at all," said Baldroy, looking at the running boy.

Angela stared at him in worry.

Finnian sat down on one of the fallen trees. Hugging his knees to his chest, looking sadly on the ground.

"Miss Angela..."

"Finny!" He heard Mey-Rin called him. He looked back and saw Mey-Rin running towards him.

* * *

"Today's snack is Cabinet Pudding, prepared with blackberries from the surrounding regions," Sebastian presented, placing a porcelain plate in front of Ciel and Hermione.

"You're quite laid back, aren't you?" asked Ciel.

"There is no need to get flustered," Sebastian replied.

Hermione moaned as she tasted the dessert. "You are the best cooker I ever met since Mrs. Weasley."

"Mrs. Weasley?" Ciel quirked an eyebrow to Hermione.

"My best friend's mother, Molly Weasley," Hermione answered, taking another bite of the pudding.

The door burst open.

"Sebastian!"

Hermione looked up and saw Mey-Rin rushed toward them, followed by Finnian.

"What is wrong? You are making a ruckus," Sebastian chastised, eyes narrowed.

"Miss Angela is nowhere to be found!" Finnian said.

"Ah. It seems there are some herbs that grow near the swamp. She said she'd go pick them," Baldroy told them.

"On her own? To the swamp?" Finnian asked, flabbergasted.

"Really? At a time when the Devil Dog may be running loose?" Mey-Rin cut in.

"Ah, damn!" Baldroy exclaimed.

"Why did she go to pick herbs at a time like this?" Finnian mumbled.

"It seems she was worried about how pale you looked."

Finnian's eyes wide, shocked. "For me?" He turned and sprinted.

"Sebastian, we're going, too," Baldroy told, running after Finnan.

Sebastian nodded but didn't move.

Baldroy skidded to stop and glared at Sebastian. "What? Don't you have any hot, red blood running through your veins?"

"Never mind! Let's go, Mey-Rin!"

"Yes, sir!"

"What about Old Tanaka?"

He looked at Tanaka and his jaw dropped. Tanaka was hopping up and down in anticipation, adorning a hunting outfit and rifle.

"He's got the spirit! All right! Let's go, you rabble!"

"Yessir!"

"Ho Ho."

They dashed off.

Hermione whistled. "Your servants surely are brave and loyal. And foolish, I may add. They could be a Gryffindor."

"Though, they do know that they were chasing after the Devil Dog, along with Angela, right?" Hermione turned back to look at Ciel and Sebastian.

Ciel shrugged. Instead, he asked, "Gryffindor? And where did you learn to whistle?"

"Just a house's name in my school. My best friend, Ron, taught me how in summer before my seventh year."

"A house's name that bears your last name?" Ciel asked, skeptically.

"It was named after the founders. There's three more; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," Hermione answered nonchalantly.

"So, you are the descendants of one of your school's founders?" Ciel asked curiosity in his eyes.

Hermione shrugged. She then turned to look at Sebastian. "Sebastian, thank you."

Sebastian smiled, understand that she was referring to last night, "You're welcome, my lady."

Ciel looked expectantly at the two. When he didn't get his answer, he sighed. He continued eating his sugary snack. "So, what colour is your blood?" Ciel asked mockingly at Sebastian. Hermione looked at Sebastian, interested in his answer.

"Seems like something to get flustered about."

Sebastian sighed.

Ciel took a sip of his tea before placing it back down on the porcelain saucer. "Show them how perfectly you play the role, Sebastian."

Sebastian opened his eyes. "Yes, my lord."

"So, what is your answer?"

Sebastian looked at Hermione, puzzled by the question.

"What colour is your blood?"

* * *

"Miss Angela!'

"Angela!"

"Miss Angela!"

The three Phantomhive servants called out for the young maid through the thick mist. Tanaka trailed behind them dutifully.

"Where did Miss Angela go?" Finnian wondered out loud.

Mey-Rin screamed and the males ran over.

"What's wrong?" asked Baldroy.

Mey-Rin lifted a shaky finger and pointed to a piled of dirt. As the mist cleared, arms and legs could be seen protrude from the ground. Baldroy and Finnian gasped in shock.

"What on earth is that?" Baldroy exclaimed.

"The shocks just keep piling up!" Mey-Rin squeaked.

Their gazes rested on a freshly buried arm, skin still not decomposed and even healthy looking. Their gazes fell on the middle finger, and a shiny silver ring engraved with a B.

"Hey, isn't that ring..."

"Lord Henry's." They chorused.

A howl sounded in the distance and they tensed. They sprinted to hide behind a rock. They peeked out from behind the boulder to see a man walking through the mist. He had long silver eyes and red eyes. He also was not wearing any clothes.

"Who is that?" asked the maid.

They saw the man walk slumped over towards the pile of dirt with the fresh arm sticking out of it. The Phantomhive servants watched in wonder as he sniffed at Lord Henry's arm before moving it to the other side of the dirt and sniffing at it again.

"That arm... It really wasn't the Devil Dog who did Lord Henry in. It was a human, after all." Baldroy muttered.

Mey-Rin looked forward and her nose dripped blood. She cupped her hand over his nose, "I-It's a shocking full-frontal scene!"

"Did he have a grudge against Lord Henry for some reason?" asked Baldroy.

Mey-Rin jumped. "Maybe Miss Angela asked him to or something!" Mey-Rin wondered aloud, the memories of Angela in Lord Barrymore's room filtering through her thoughts.

"What? Why would Miss Angela..." Baldroy asked.

"That's right!" Finnian exclaimed, jumping out from his hidden space.

"Finny!" Baldroy and Mey-Rin looked at Finnian.

"Miss Angela has nothing to do with this. You shouldn't doubt her!" Finnian insisted.

"Shh!" Baldroy and Mey-Rin put their finger on their mouth.

Finnian covered his mouth quickly and the man turned towards the boulder. His nose twitched and he licked his lips. Finnian gasped lightly memories of the night before flashing through his head. All of a sudden, the ground started to tremble and the three looked towards the source. The whole village seemed to be rushing towards them. They were dressed in bathing suits.

"What's with you lot in that getup?" Baldroy asked eyebrows rose in confusion.

"We were going to perform ablutions in order to quell the Devil Dog's anger."

"Last night, the Devil Dog's angered voice rang out loudly."

"The 'Waah' howling lasted all night!" The villagers told them.

" 'Waah'?" Mey-Rin tilted her head. She thought briefly of Finnian, running off into the night.

Finnian flinched and turned to the place the man was. The man was no longer there. His brows furrowed and he dashed off towards the misty grounds.

"Hey, wait up, Finny!" Baldroy called as he, Mey-Rin and Tanaka chased after him.

One of the villagers said,"All right! Let's all do our warm-up stretches here!"

"One, two, three, four..." The villagers stretched.

* * *

The five walked before standing in front of which was now simply broken down buildings. A howl split the air.

"Th-This noise is..."

Finnian gasped. A shadowy figure appeared in the mist. Its great tail whipped back and forth. Its jaw opened slightly and fire erupted in its mouth.

"Hey, that's..." Baldroy stuttered.

The thing's red eyes widened slightly. It growled menacingly.

"The Devil Dog!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I post another chapter because I feel guilty for not updating for so long. Please remember that this chapter is still un-beta. I apologize for any mistake or the character too OOC or something. I'm still an amateur and still learning to do better story. So,****I'm searching for a new beta reader for this story. Preferably who knows Harry Potter and Kuroshitsuji very well. And if you're interested, please pm me.**

**Thank you to all that have favourited and followed this story! Your reviews are very much love and appreciate! You know, if you encourage me, I might update more and faster. ;) THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**Credits: smart-blonde-the-oxymoron (And others)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 11**

The Devil Dog pulled back and let out a mighty roar, sparks flying from between its teeth. Then, the Devil Dog charged. The four blanched and screamed in horror. The Devil Dog continued charging and Finnian's eyes widened when he noticed a large piece of white, billowing fabric stuck on its front claws.

"That's..." A girl with sky-blue hair and white apron flashes through his mind, "Miss Angela's..."

His aqua eyes narrowed, jaw clenching and he charged toward the Devil Dog.

"What's wrong, Finny? Finny!" Baldroy yelled.

Finnian grabbed onto the Devil Dog's front leg and held.

"Miss Angela!" He muttered.

Finnian's eyes closed and shrieked when the Devil Dog flailed his legs.

"Damn. Tanaka, hand me that." Baldroy ordered, grabbing the gun from Tanaka.

"I'll show you my true strength," mumbled Baldroy, pointing the gun at the Devil Dog.

His eyes squinted and his finger pulled the trigger.

**Pang!**

Confetti and streamers came out from the nozzle of the gun.

"Why is it a birthday popper?" Baldroy screeched.

The Devil Dog flailed once more and Finnian was thrown off with a scream. He landed on the ground, hard, with the Devil Dog looming over him. It brought down one of its paws to crush him and Finnian screwed his eyes shut.

"Sebastian!" Hermione screamed, having just arrived at the place.

When Finnian didn't feel the blow, he cautiously opened his eyes.

"My, my. You're quite good at the 'Shake hands' command," Sebastian smirked. Hermione let out a relieved sigh.

The black-clad butler stood in front of Finnian, gloved hand out and delaying the attack. "Sebastian!" Finnian exclaimed, sitting up from lying on the ground.

"However, as expected," Sebastian said with a cruel smirk before he whipped his hand upward and the Devil Dog went it, smashing into one of the decaying stone walls. "..It is a bit heavy!" He finished.

"Hey, this isn't the time to be playing around," Ciel chastised.

"Young master!"

"Lady Helena!"

"Of course. I intend to clean all this up in just a moment," Sebastian agreed. The Devil Dog stood, infuriated. Then, the red glow seemed to fade from its eyes and it sniffed at the air.

"It is a scent you cannot resist, is it not?" Sebastian smirked. The butler pulled out a box of dog treats from behind his back.

"Puppy's Favourite. They'll want to eat it every day! It's Innuko!"

"Innuko?"

The Devil Dog's mouth opened. It panted, a tongue dribbling drool. It lunged towards Sebastian.

"Watch out!" warned Mey-Rin.

Sebastian simply looked on with a small smile. "The best way to train a dog is to bend its will and strengthen its loyalty."

Sebastian's eyes turned to slits and glowed that haunting pinkish-red colour. "In other words, the carrot and stick!"

"First, the carrot!" The butler hopped and landed on its snout. He nibbled its nose lightly. The Devil Dog closed its eyes, seeming to be in pleasured pain. Hermione's jaw opened. _Seriously? _She then turned to look at Ciel and saw him looked awestruck. _Hmm.. It seems it was a first time for him, too_, Hermione thought.

"U-Uh..." Finnian rubbed the back of his head.

"Sebastian?" Mey-Rin blanched in shock.

Sebastian jumped and away, high into the air. "Followed by..." The hound looked up at him curiously.

"Stick!"

Sebastian came down hard, landing a solid kick to the side of its head. The Dog flew backwards and landed on the ground in a cloud of dirt and dust.

"Carrot!"

The butler held out the box of dog treats and the Devil Dog's eyes went starry...

"Stick!"

...An uppercut to its chin.

"Carrot!"

Sebastian rubbed its stomach...

"Stick!"

...Then he kicked it in the gut.

"Stick!"

Sebastian swung the Devil Dog around in a circle by its tails.

"Stick!"

He let go of the Devil Dog with a final cry and it sailed into the other end of the stone wall, crashing into boulders and makeshifts along the way.

Everyone, except Ciel, of course, stared on in awe. Hermione then whistled and said, "You did order him to put on a good show."

Ciel nodded. "But, this a bigger show than I could have imagined."

Hermione agreed.

Sebastian looked up at the Devil Dog, his own reddish cat-eyes glowing.

"And finally,"

He began to rush forwards, arms outspread when something passed him

"Hugs!"

Hermione hugged the Devil Dog.

Sebastian blinked. "Yes, hugs. A big embrace. But, my lady, could you please step away? I haven't finished with him, yet."

"Oh!" Hermione grinned sheepishly and stepped away from the Devil Dog. Ciel tsked. Hermione looked at Ciel and smiled bashfully, "I did have a dog as my friend."

After Sebastian had made sure Hermione was far enough, he grasped the Devil Dog around the middle and launched himself and it, up into the air. He spun them as they fell back, hurdling towards the ground. They collided with the rocky terrain with a loud bang and the little group of spectators had to shield themselves from the huge cloud of dust.

Finnian was the first to uncover his eyes, soon he was followed by the rest. In a place of the rocky ground was a level, rectangular ditch with a large hole in the center.

"Sebastian!" Finnian and Hermione yelled, running towards the gaping hole. The rest followed both of them.

Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Tanaka stood around at the edge, peering down at it.

"H-Hey!" Baldroy yelled.

"He's not coming out," Mey-Rin exclaimed.

Ciel walked forward and stood with his hands on his hips. Hermione too walked forward, eyes shining with worry, although she knew Sebastian will be alright. Ciel looked down into the hole with a sour look on his face.

"What are you idling around for? Come back here this instant," Ciel ordered, voice cold.

"Understood," Sebastian's voice echoed through the hole.

The ground around the hole began to shake and quiver as though there was an earthquake. Then, water started to pool at the bottom, like a large well. Steam rose with it and soon the water was shooting out of the new well like a jet.

Ciel and Hermione ran from the hole. Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin and Tanaka all ran from the water with a shriek.

"Uh, is this hot water?" asked Baldroy, giving the water an apprehensive look.

"Ho Ho Ho."

The five stood, staring at the water in fascination. Except Ciel, of course. He didn't seem all that excited.

"That's right! What about Sebastian?" asked Finnian, suddenly remembered him.

A dark shadow appeared near the top of the spot.

"One thing is essential for a resort: a centrepiece that will provide a tourist attraction," a familiar voice explained.

"Huh?"

Everyone looked up at the top of the streaming water.

"Bathing luxuriously in excessive amounts of hot water,

The water pressure eased up a bit revealing the black butler and... Hermione squinted her eyes a bit. _Is that a naked man?_

"...draining away the fatigue of the day; that is what this is: the hot spring!"

"Sebastian!" The three servants chorused excitedly.

Sebastian jumped down gracefully from the large plume of water, landing with an almost inaudible thud. He was carrying a naked man with a silver, long shaggy hair.

_Oh! I hugged a naked man! _Hermione thought when she connected the dot between the Devil Dog and the naked man, blushing red.

Sebastian straightened up, "If one who serves as a Phantomhive Butler could not strike a spring or two, then where would we be?"

The strange, silver-haired man licked Sebastian's cheek pleasantly and Mey-Rin turned away, covering her nose.

"Once again, it's too shocking!"

Hermione chuckled amusedly. She walked forward and petted the man's hair, avoiding her eyes from looking down.

"Such a handsome dog you are."

The man snuggled against Hermione's hand. Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"Pluto!"

Everyone looked up as Angela ran into the clearing.

"Pluto?"

'Pluto' jumped out of Sebastian arms (Hermione back away) and sprinted on all fours towards the sky-blue haired maid before leaping happily into her embrace. He licked at her cheek happily and she laughed, stroking his head softly.

"There, there. There, there!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm sorry. Here's the new chapter. This chapter is still un-beta. **

**Thank you to all that have favourited and followed this story! Your reviews are very much love and appreciate!**

**Credits: smart-blonde-the-oxymoron (And others)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 12**

Everyone stood around the roaring hot spring as the sun slowly began to set. Angela was seated on the ground, stroking a sleeping Pluto's head. "I found this little one about a month ago," Angela explained. "I love dogs, and he was just so cute I ended up trying to tame him."

Mey-Rin and Finnian looked at each other. "Cute?"

"He has a bad habit of turning into a human when he gets excited, though," Angela added.

"Don't try to settle this calling it a 'habit'?" Baldroy scowled.

"So, you kept him without telling anyone?" Sebastian asked.

Angela looked up. "Yes. Lord Barrymore used the legend of the Devil Dog, but in reality, he was more afraid of it than anyone else. When I thought about what would happen if this one found out... I suppose I was too naive. I didn't think for one moment that he would do that to Lord Barrymore."

Pluto snuggled deeper.

Angela smiled a little and pet Pluto on his head. She looked at Ciel and pleaded, "I beg of you, is there no way he could be taken to Lord Ciel's mansion?"

Sebastian's eyes widened as he quickly looked at Angela. Hermione was shocked and she looked at Sebastian. She smirked at Sebastian's reaction and elbowed him. Sebastian looked at her and scowled as he saw the mischievous grin on her face. The grin remained on her face as she shifted back her eyes to Pluto.

"Take him to the mansion?" Baldroy asked.

She continued and hoping they would take him, "If he's under Sebastian tutelage, I believe Pluto will become a wonderfully obedient dog!"

"Even with Lady Helena." Hermione snapped her eyes from Pluto to look at Angela. Her grin quickly disappeared and replaced by an open mouth. "I can see that he like you, too, my lady." Hermione felt uncomfortable at the pleading look, so she settled her eyes on anything but Angela's eyes.

"Well, I am one hell of a butler, but.." Sebastian looked away, eyes narrowing.

"That sound fine." Ciel interrupted. All the Phantomhive servants and Hermione turned to him in shock. Sebastian's eyes narrowed further, glare turning deadly.

"Are you serious, young master?" Sebastian hissed out through clenched teeth.

"Yes. It sounds fun," Ciel smirked triumphantly. "..in many ways." Ciel looked back at Sebastian, amusement in his eyes.

The butler glanced at Hermione. "What about you, my lady?" asked Sebastian.

Hermione met Sebastian's eyes. She could see the pleading look in Sebastian's eyes. She thought for a while, looking at Pluto. "I think... It was a great idea," Hermione smiled apologetically at Sebastian. Sebastian sighed in defeat.

A cloud of dust seemed to rise in the distance, and soon, it looked as if the entire village had run to them.

"The Devil Dog's curse has been lifted!" They exclaimed excitedly. Once they had reached the hot spring, they all fell to their knees. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Hey, what's all this?" Ciel asked.

"Of course. There is a legend in this village, that when the sins against the dogs have been repented, the earth will let out tears of redemption," Angela explained.

"They are blessed tears!" An old woman cried.

"There was already a spring in this village, though," Sebastian pointed out.

Hermione scoffed.

"Of course, they won't notice it. They followed Lord Henry's stupid rules," Hermione said as if that statement was so obvious. _It _is_ obvious_, Hermione thought.

Ciel chuckled. "Well, whatever. Our goal was accomplished."

"Would it perhaps be time for you to say that line you so carelessly uttered before?" Sebastian offered, small, mocking smile on his lips.

Hermione giggled. A tick mark appeared on the side of Ciel's head. "You do it."

Sebastian swung his arm up in the air with a gallant flourish and the golden light from the sun seemed to shine down on him.

"With that, the case is at at end!"

* * *

Ciel sat in the hot spring, eyes closed as he attempted to relax. He sighed. Hermione who was opposite him, too, sighed in content.

"This is perfect," Ciel said.

Hermione agreed. It was a long time when she had the time to relax in a hot water.

Sebastian knelt down near the young earl at the water's edge. He held Ciel and Hermione's afternoon tea and snack on a small tray.

"This is the Japanese way of enjoying a spa," Sebastian said, carefully floating the small meal towards them. "In this way, you can enjoy a small meal as well."

Ciel and Hermione picked up the tea and took a sip.

"Even so.." Ciel looking around the newly constructed bath house.

Two men carrying a log. "Hey, hold that side."

An old woman pushed a cart full of packages of food, asking, "Would anybody like one?"

"This gloomy village has undergone quite a transformation. I'm sure the gloom in Her Majesty's heart has also been lifted."

"It seems my gloom will continue, however," Sebastian murmured, watching Pluto swim happily through the hot water.

"Oh, Sebastian. It cannot be that bad, right?" Hermione said.

"Oh no. It is bad. It is," Sebastian insisted, narrowing his eyes at Pluto who was snuggling at Hermione while she laughed softly.

* * *

Angela adjusted Pluto's spiked collar around his neck. "Don't forget about me, Pluto!" She ordered, kissing his cheek.

"Pluto! In the meantime, put something on when you go into the town!" Baldroy yelled.

Pluto stared smugly at him. "Plu, you're jiggling all over the place!"

Mey-Rin's nose dribbled blood.

"Um, Miss Angela..." Finnian mumbled, a hand on his hip.

The sky-blue haired turned to him with a smile. "Let us meet again, Mr. Finny." She clasped his face between her hands gently and kissed him on the cheek. Finnian's face turned a bright, cherry tomato red.

"Well, then, Shall we make some headway?" Sebastian asked.

"I will definitely come to see Pluto sometimes," Angela smiled.

"If possible, I would ask you to refrain from doing so," said Sebastian.

Angela looked shocked.

"Taming a Devil Dog is not such an easy task," Sebastian said with a smirk. Then, his eyes narrowed dangerously and continued, " Though, you seem to have quite a talent for it..."

Angela's purple eyes flattened and went cold, but she made no reply. Hermione looked at them, curiosity filled in her eyes.

"Let's go, Sebastian," Ciel ordered.

Sebastian bowed slightly before turning and getting into the front of the carriage.

"See you, Miss Angela!" Finnian bid Angela goodbye and waved his hand excitedly when the carriages began to pull away. The maid waved back cheerfully with a smile on her lips. Angela lowered her hand and smirked.

"Surely sometime soon."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sorry. Here's the new chapter. This chapter is still un-beta. **

**Thank you to all that have favourited and followed this story! Your reviews are very much love and appreciate!**

**Credits: smart-blonde-the-oxymoron, Marionhood (And others)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 13**

"Lady Helena, we have arrived."

Hermione stirred but didn't wake up.

"My lady, please wake up!"

Hermione moaned.

"Five more minutes."

Sebastian chuckled. "I would like to give you more, my lady. But I can't. Less you want to sleep in this cramped carriage."

Hermione didn't reply.

Sebastian sighed. "It seems I don't have a choice." He then reached forward and carried Hermione in his arms as he entered the manor. Sebastian paused on the stairs, his muscles tensed when he felt Hermione nuzzled her nose against his neck.

"Smell... Nice..." He heard she said.

He continued moving towards Hermione's new room in the manor. He placed her on the bed and tucked her in. Hermione rolled to another side away from Sebastian. Sebastian smiled fondly at the sleeping figure. _I never thought I would get a human as my soulmate_, Sebastian thought as he gently moving his fingers through Hermione's hair. He never really been sure of what having a soulmate would be like. He'd felt rather odd lately, his icy heart was almost lukewarm. And more... humans lived very short life, sixty or so years. This he knew as he had lived for hundreds, perhaps thousands of years. Such disappointing, to have his soulmate die before him and in such short time. He straightened and packed her clothes in the closet. Before he closed the door, he looked back at Hermione and wished her sweet dreams quietly. _Hmm.. I guess I have to think of something._

* * *

**Knock! Knock!**

"Come in!"

"You called for me, young master?" Sebastian entered the room.

"Yes," Ciel said without looking up.

Sebastian waited for Ciel to finish signing up some documents for his work as the Queen's Watchdog and the owner of Phantom company. When Ciel had finished, he looked and stared at Sebastian.

_"Your eyes are filled with an impurity that loves absolutely nothing."_

Ciel remembered what Grell had said that night. He never thinks twice about that statement as he doesn't care much other than capturing the Jack the Ripper. But when Helena came into his life and he had seen how Sebastian treated her, it made him wonder whether that statement held some truth. Ciel doesn't like not knowing something because it made him feel restless. When he felt restless, his work will not be the best. And being a Phantomhive, his work must always be excellent.

"Is it true demons can't love?" Asked Ciel after a moment staring at Sebastian.

Sebastian seemed shock by the question. The question was unexpected. Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "Why do you ask?" Sebastian questioned back instead of answering.

"Because I'm curious. And now, answer my question."

Sebastian paused before answering, "No. It's not true. A demon can love."

"Really?" Ciel raised his eyebrows.

Sebastian nodded. "We have significant other that we can become emotionally attached to. I believe you would call it... soulmate."

"**Soul**mate? I thought demons didn't have a soul?" Ciel questioned, taking a sip of his tea.

"Another wrong concept. Why do you believe demons do not have a soul?" Sebastian replied calmly.

The young Earl shrugged. _Perhaps because you eat souls for dinner... _Ciel thought for a moment before continued, "I assume Helena is your soulmate then?"

Sebastian tensed.

"Don't even attempt to deny it. It's blatantly obvious... To me at least."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "So, why do you ask if you knew it?"

"Just to see your reaction," Ciel smirked.

"Anything else, young master?"

"Is Helena awake yet?"

"No. She's still sleeping," Sebastian answered.

"Alright. I think that's it. You may go now," Ciel said, looking back at the documents on his desk.

Sebastian bowed slightly and went out.

* * *

Hermione snuggled deeper into the cover. She sighed contently. She felt warm and the bed was very comfortable. Suddenly, her eyes opened. Hermione blinked her eyes rapidly. She thought she was still in the carriage. Instead, she was in a bed. She couldn't remember how she got there. From her view, she saw closed curtains window with light shining through into the room.

She sat up and leaned against the head bed. The bed she was in was a king size bed with hanging curtains around it. The cover was red silk with gold trimmed and same goes with the pillows. She looked around and noticed that the room was fairly large, as big as her dorm in Hogwarts she might say. The room was decorated with mahogany furniture and filled with maroon and gold colour. The room reminded her of her old dorm. She also noticed that the room was simple even though it looked rich and lavish. The room has nothing much besides a closet, a dressing table, and a big standing mirror.

Hermione slid down from the bed and walked towards the door that lead to what she assumed was a bathroom. And sure enough, it was. _Then, the other door must be the exit_, Hermione thought. She entered the bathroom. She found herself in awe. Everything in the bathroom was truly amazing. She never had a place so luxurious in all her life. The bathroom has marble stone on its floor and granite on the walls. It has a large bathtub and a separate shower. Plush towels and bathrobes hanging beside the bathtub. A white sink at the corner with a mirror above it.

Hermione went back to the room. She looked in the closet and all her clothes were already in there. _Sebastian must have done it for me_, Hermione thought. Speaking of Sebastian, she thought maybe he was the one carried her to the room. She blushed. She wondered what he had heard when she was sleeping as she was prone to talk in her sleep. Harry and Ron always said she was sleep talking as they able to find out about it during the campout, finding the Horcruxes. She hoped it was nothing embarrassed.

She glanced at the clock on the nightstand beside the bed. It was 9 o'clock. Hermione gasped.

_Have I really sleep that long?_

With that thought, Hermione immediately took a bath. She spent such a long time in the bathtub as it was a long ago that she can relax. She felt so relaxed after the bath. Soon, she was dressed in a blue and silver dress and with the help of magic, she managed to wear the corset. She was glad that Eloise taught her how to wear a corset with magic. It took a little time and she doesn't need help from somebody else. Though she longed wearing jeans and sweater, she couldn't, less she wanted everybody to stare at her. She brushed her hair and decided to let her hair down. She was grateful that after the war her hair was easy to handle in the morning.

Hermione opened the door to go find food as she was starving and she was shocked to find Sebastian was in front of her room with his hands clenched in the act of knocking.

"Sebastian!" Hermione gasped, her hand flew to her chest.

"My lady," Sebastian put down his hand to his side. "I thought I would wake you and help you getting dress as Mey-Rin is busy with her chores."

"Oh. I think you don't need to do that from now on, well, maybe you can wake me up. But I can dress on my own. And Mey-Rin knows that" Hermione said.

"May I know why?" Sebastian asked.

"I... Well, I learned in a boarding school and I have to do all the work by myself. And it seems I can't let the habit go," Hermione answered as she closed the door.

She faced Sebastian and smiled, "Well, I'm starving. So, will you lead the way to the kitchen? And we can continue our conversation along the way."

"Yes, my lady."

Sebastian turned, heading towards the kitchen and Hermione followed by his side. The silence was between them for a while before Sebastian started to continue their conversation.

"You were schooled in a boarding school?"

"Ah. Yes. My parents sent me to the boarding school when I was 12 in Scotland. I graduated at the end of my seventh year. And since then, I work as a researcher."

"You are a researcher? It's rare to see that a woman has become a researcher. And what do you researched about? Also, what your parents said about your profession?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. "Woah, Sebastian! You sure ask a lot of question." And then, she looked back in front. "Yes, I'm a researcher. I don't like to be like the other women, staying at home, cook, knit, clean, take care of children and be a perfect wife. And that is why I don't have any lover."

She then fell into silence for a moment and dropped her gaze to the floor. Sebastian waited for her to say something else, but she hadn't said anything else in the next minutes. As he opened his mouth to fill the silence, she talked again. "Well... My parents... I guess they don't care what I do as long as I am happy doing it."

"You guess?"

Hermione flicked her eyes at Sebastian with a little smile. "Hmm... Well, they didn't say anything but I could sense - no. Know. - I know they are happy when I'm happy. I could see it in their faces and eyes."

Sebastian nodded understandingly. Then, he remembered something she said and looked at Hermione. Sebastian's eyebrows raised high, interest in his eyes, "You said you had no lover? I thought a beautiful lady like you would get men line up in front of your house."

Hermione blushed, hearing the compliment, "Ah. Well, thank you. There are men that have proposed to me, but I turned them down. Because... Well, you know the reason."

"Ah. Yes. You don't want to be a perfect, little wife."

Soon, they have arrived in front of a large set of double doors. Sebastian pushed them open and Hermione walked into the manor's kitchen. She could smell the wonderful baking pastries, fruits, and some others food. She saw the other servants were in the kitchen too and she greeted them.

"Would you like to eat here or in the dining room, my lady?"

"Here, if you please. I don't want to eat alone. As they were here, maybe they could keep me company?" Hermione looked at the servants.

Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian all nodded enthusiastically. Hermione looked back at Sebastian and smiled.

"As you wish."

Hermione looked back at the Phantomhive servants and made her way to them when Sebastian had gone make her breakfast.

"So, I never knew what your job is?" Hermione tilted her head.

"I-I'm a maid."

"I'm a gardener."

"I'm a chef."

"You? A chef?" Hermione asked, incredulous, looking at Baldroy.

"Yes! Why does everyone find it unbelievable?" Baldroy exclaimed.

"Oh. Well, maybe because you don't look like one. To me, at least... But then, maybe you could cook something for me someday." Hermione said.

Baldroy was about to reply when a plate of bacon and scrambled egg was placed in front of Hermione.

"Wow. That was fast," Hermione amazed, glancing up at Sebastian.

Sebastian just smiled. "Enjoy your breakfast, my lady. And trust me, you didn't want Baldroy to cook for you."

Hermione tilted her head, "Why not?"

"Because the food will end up as ashes," Finnian chipped in. Baldroy growled and pounced on him. Finnian shrieked and tried to get away from him.

Hermione chuckled and started eating her breakfast. The other servants were conversing with each other while Hermione eats. Suddenly, they froze when they heard Hermione's question.

"Bard, were you a soldier before you came here?"

Baldroy gave her a perplexed look. "How did ya know?"

"I noticed that you held yourself like a soldier. And there's the look in your eyes. The look of bombing victims, injured, and who've seen their friends die in front of them. Well, not only you, Bard. I noticed it in Finny and Mey-Rin too," Hermione explained.

The three servants gaped at her. Then, they look at each other before looking back at Hermione.

"Oh, please don't look at me like that," Hermione said exasperatedly. She let out a heavy sigh. She pushed the empty plate forward before she told them a bit about herself. "I only notice it because it happened to me too. I was fighting a quite war. I was young back then, twelve I believe."

The trio's mouth dropped open in a surprise, but she waved them off. "Oh, I know I was too young. Too young to fight, but young enough to die. People died. My friends died."

"How about your family?" Baldroy asked.

"They forgot that I existed." Her eyes glistening with tears. "Then, my adopted family was killed by a fire," she added quietly, remembering that they know her as Ciel's adopted sister.

Mey-Rin reached out and clasped Hermione's hands. Hermione glanced at her and surprised that tears streaming down Mey-Rin's face. She glanced at the other and sure enough, they were crying too.

"Merlin dear.. I don't mean to make you all cry. It was all in the past now. The war has ended four years ago. So, now I intended to live my life with my brother. And I can take care of myself. You lot don't have to worry about me. Plus, I believe Sebastian will take care of me even though I say no. Am I right, Sebastian?" She looked at the black butler beside her.

"Indeed, my lady." Sebastian placed her tea in front of her before took the plate.

"Well then, we also would take care of ya!" Baldroy exclaimed.

Finnian and Mey-Rin agreed, nodding their head enthusiastically.

"Yes. We will protect you both young master and Lady Helena," Mey-Rin said, punching her fist hand to the air.

"Merlin's beard. I thought I just told them not to worry about me. And now they decide to do just that," Hermione shook her head before drunk her tea.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm sorry. Here's the new chapter. This chapter is still un-beta.**

**Thank you to all that have favourited and followed this story! Your reviews are very much love and appreciate!**

**Credits: smart-blonde-the-oxymoron (And others)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 14**

The birds were chirping. The sunlight entered Ciel's study room. And the three Phantomhive servants stood anxiously in front of Ciel's desk. Tanaka with his small form stood behind them. Ciel sat patiently on his big chair with his eyes closed.

Mey-Rin was the first one to break the tense silence in the room, twiddling her fingers. "So then, w-what was this ma-matter you wanted to discuss with us?"

Ciel opened his uncovered eye and looked back at them coolly. "There is a job I want you three to do."

The trio's eyes lit up.

"J-"

"O-"

"B?"

Mey-Rin, Baldroy and, Finnian cheered and hugged each other.

"What a relief!"

"Being called up to the young master, I thought we were going to be fired for sure!"

"Ho Ho Ho."

"This is one of the items that Talbot is said to have collected; a camera with a past." Ciel placed a camera on his desk. "I heard this long-lost item had suddenly come up at the auction, and I went to quite some trouble to acquire it."

"Talcum?" Finnian tilted slightly his head. Baldroy scrunched his face in confusion while Mey-Rin raised her eyebrows, puzzled.

Suddenly, the backside of the room was dark and a spotlight was directed on a man. The man was Tanaka in his original form. Tanaka touched his moustache before said, "William Henry Fox Talbot."

He then clenched his hands into a fist and said exuberantly, "He was an English scientist and one of the inventors of photographic technology. Though, there is a strange rumour surrounding the final camera he used. It says that if you take a picture of someone with the camera, then the being most treasured by that person may also be revealed in the photograph."

"The thing most im-important to that person?" Mey-Rin asked dreamily, her cheeks were red and her hands clasped under her chin.

"And this is that nifty camera?" asked Baldroy, amazed. Tanaka's body expanded and blew up before became smaller again.

"Let's take one as a test," Ciel said, already behind the camera.

"Huh?" Finnian looked back at Ciel and saw that the camera was in a position and was directed towards him.

"Don't move," Ciel ordered. "This camera takes ten seconds for the negative exposure."

Ciel opened the camera's cover. Finnian straightened up, his face was serious and his eyes stared straight at the camera.

"W-What's negative exposure?" asked Mey-Rin, stood a little bit far from Finnian with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Put simply, it reflects and burns Finny's image," Baldroy answered besides her.

"If you don't stay still for ten seconds, it will blur and won't come out properly." Finnian was shivering as he held his breath.

"Eight. Nine. Ten." Ciel counted. When it was done, he put back the cover and pulled his head back from the black cloth that attached to the camera.

Finnian let out a relieved breath.

"It was fine to breathe, though..." Ciel said.

"Eh?"

The group was in a dark room with a safelight. A negative paper was soaked in a chemical solution before Ciel held it up to the light with a clipper. The three servants were behind him, looking at the paper and waiting for the image to appear.

Finnian gasped and Baldroy flinched a little bit.

"Ah! That's my little bird!" Finnian exclaimed.

"Huh? You had a little bird?" Asked Baldroy.

"How cute!" Mey-Rin praised.

"I gave it food every day and eventually it would come to eat from my hand. I was so happy, and when I went to pet it nicely..."

**Crack!**

A wooden bear's head with a wooden fish in its mouth rolled down the floor. They were back in Ciel's study room.

"It stopped moving," Finnian said sadly, stroking a broken wooden statue.

Baldroy blanched and Mey-Rin gasped.

"Y-You mean it.."

Tanaka took a sip of his green tea. The room was dark again. And Tanaka original form was back with a spotlight beamed down on him.

"Ah. I forgot to mention something. The precious thing that is reflected is something which does not belong to this world. In other words, only the dead."

"Th-The dead?" Baldroy stuttered.

"By that, you mean..." Mey-Rin trailed off.

'The most precious thing to that person which is not of this world. In other words, it means the dead will be transposed to the photograph," Ciel said with a smile on his lips.

Mey-Rin and Baldroy screeched and blanched in horror.

"Do occult like that really exist in this 19th Century world?" Baldroy asked with a scared face from behind Ciel's chair.

"How amazing! What an exceptional camera!" Mey-Rin exclaimed excitedly, appearing behind Baldroy.

"Ah, my little birdie!" Finnian wept noisily.

"Take a picture of Sebastian with this camera. However, do it without him realizing," Ciel ordered.

"Eh?"

"A sneak photo?" Baldroy leaned forward.

"Yes."

Mey-Rin felt herself becoming warm and blushed slightly. She leaned forward and wondered aloud. "Wh-Who is the one that Sebastian cares most for?"

"I'd kind of like to know," said Finnian.

"That bastard is always finding flaws in my artistic cooking! He's human, too!" Baldroy said, revenge in his mind.

Ciel smirked.

"He must have a weak point or two! This is our chance!"

Mey-Rin nodded enthusiastically.

"You'll do it, right?"

"Yes, my lord!" The three straightened, heads raised high. Their faces were serious. Then, their expression turned to happy.

"Ah. I've always wanted to say that!"

"I said it!"

Ciel thought to himself while his servants chatted happily among them. _If a picture was taken off 'that thing' with this camera, I really do wonder what would come up. Although, I know that Helena must be his most important being, but she was not dead. As the camera only transposed the dead._

"This will be something to see," Ciel muttered softly with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

The clock bell rang. A smaller version of Phantomhive's mansion was placed on Ciel's desk, in front of him. Ciel placed a soldier toy from fallen position behind a black ram toy.

"At this time of day, Sebastian is normally in the library."

"My lady, would you need anything else?" Sebastian asked, placing a cup of tea on the small table in front of Hermione.

"Oh no. Thank you, Sebastian," Hermione said before reading the book in her hands.

Hermione was in the library. She found it when she was exploring the manor three days ago. And she was nearly in the library every waking hour of her if she didn't have any lessons from Sebastian. She had lived in the mansion for a week and a day now. She had almost accustomed to her life as Lady Helena now. Sebastian had given her lessons on how to be a proper lady, as well as the Phantomhive's history. She didn't mind the history, she was truly interested. It was the lessons of a proper lady that she had trouble with. Too many protocols that she had to follow. The only time that she could relax was when she was in the library, reading the so many interesting books. She was very impressed with the Phantomhive's library, though, it still couldn't rival the Hogwart's library.

Sebastian bowed and looked around the library. While the three servants were hiding behind a bookcase.

"Stay still," Baldroy mumbled, holding and directed the camera at Sebastian.

"I-It's ten seconds!" Mey-Rin said it as if she was saying to Sebastian.

"Ten seconds," Finnian muttered.

Sebastian tightened his right-hand glove and suddenly the three servants only saw a black blur. The next thing they knew Sebastian was cleaning a table.

"Eh?!"

Sebastian dusted the books.

"So fast!"

Sebastian swept the floor around the library.

"He's so fast!"

Sebastian wiped a globe.

"I'm having trouble keeping track of him with my eyes."

Sebastian wiped the windows with a cloth.

"Damn it!"

Sebastian hung a portrait.

"There's no way we can snap him like this."

Sebastian arranged flowers in a vase. He then straightened up and put his hand under his chin, like he was thinking about something.

"Ah. He stopped!"

"Great. Now's our chance!"

Then, Sebastian took a napkin out of his pocket and waved it. Suddenly, the napkin turned into a red rose.

"Woah!"

Sebastian put the red rose in the vase filled with all sorts of white flowers. He then left the now-sparkling-and-clean library.

The trio sighed.

"I forgot to take it," Baldroy said, leaning back against a wall.

"How wonderful," exclaimed Mey-Rin.

Finnian clapped his hands slowly with an amazed look.

* * *

"Next up.." Ciel pushed the black ram toy with a soldier toy. The black ram fell and rolled over. "...is the cleaning of various rooms."

Sebastian was spreading out a table cloth when the door suddenly opened. Finnian came pushing a snooker table into the room. He was heading to Sebastian.

Sebastian glanced up.

"Watch out!"

A cloth suddenly blocked Finnian's view. And when the cloth was out of the way, Finnian's eyes widen. He was heading to the wall. He broke the wall and was thrown out from the room. He and the snooker table rolled down and over. Finnian whimpered. Fortunately, he was not injured.

Baldroy and Mey-Rin looked into the room. The wall now has a hole and Sebastian still doing his job, unfazed with the incident. They looked at each other with a don't-know-what-had-just-happened look.

* * *

Ciel took a lying soldier toy and placed it in one of the rooms of the toy mansion. "Then, come his daily duties in the butler room."

Sebastian was writing something on a book when he heard a bell rang. He then went to Ciel's study room and knocked.

"Come in."

"Was there something you wanted?" Sebastian asked as he opened the door.

"It's untied," Ciel said with a bored look on his face.

"Huh?"

Ciel tilted his head, gesturing to the ribbon around his neck.

"Understood."

Baldroy and Mey-Rin were looking into the room through the window and saw Sebastian was tying the ribbon.

"Sebastian, your face looks wonderful in profile as well," Mey-Rin swooned.

"All right! Now, just like that!" Baldroy said, holding the camera.

"Four. Five. Six..." Finnian counted while holding a ladder.

Suddenly, Sebastian looked outside and the two hid quickly. He walked towards the window and opened it. He looked around before addressing Ciel.

"Let's let some air in."

Baldroy hung backward on the ladder with the camera on his hands while Mey-Rin stood on the ladder beside Baldroy. The two were relieved that the black butler didn't saw them.

* * *

The three servants were sitting around in the hallway.

"Why do we have to go to all this trouble just to take a single photo?" Baldroy whined.

"Photo? That was what you all were doing?"

The three servants froze. They slowly glanced up and saw Hermione stood behind them, a book in her hand.

"I knew something was wrong when you suddenly appeared behind a bookcase in the library. I couldn't ask you as you lot sprinted away very fast," Hermione asked. "Then, whose photo you want to take?" An eyebrow was raised.

"Young master had asked us to take a sneak photo of Sebastian," Finnian answered.

"Sneak photo of Sebastian? Why?" Hermione tilted her head.

"Y-Yes. Because we and young master wants to know who is the most important to him," Mey-Rin said.

"Oh? And that camera could show you that?" An eyebrow was raised, pointing to the camera beside Baldroy.

The three nodded.

"Hmm... Interesting.."

Suddenly, the door in front of them opened and Sebastian appeared. The three flinched and Hermione looked at him, an amused look in her eyes.

Sebastian who saw the look touched his face. "Was there something on my face, my lady?"

Hermione shook her head. "No."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes when the amused still in her eyes and also a smirk appeared on her lips. He then addressed the three servants on the floor. "There is a job I'd like to ask all of you to do," Sebastian said.

"Wh-What is it?"

"That." Sebastian looked at a window and their eyes followed where he was looking.

Pluto in his demon hound form looked through the window.

"What's up with the pooch?" Asked Baldroy.

"In the afternoon, we shall be receiving a guest. Please, move that somewhere out of sight before then, that it will not offend our guest's eyes," Sebastian answered.

Finnian and Hermione walked towards the window and waved happily at the Devil Dog.

"Somewhere out of sight being..." Baldroy mumbled.

"I will leave that up to you." Sebastian turned around. Hermione too turned around to watch Sebastian go.

"Hey, we have our own jobs to do as well," Baldroy said.

"You can do it in between your other jobs. Just make sure it is done before our guest arrives," Sebastian said with closed eyes smile before closed the door.

_Hmm.. It seems he already knows that they were trying to take his picture_, Hermione thought as she watched the door closed. _Well, I guess I'll not stay in the library today. _

"Now I should be able to concentrate on my own work for a while," Sebastian said behind the closed door.

* * *

"Plu Plu, come here!"

Finnian pulled the unwilling Devil Dog using a rope attached to its collar. He hummed and his face does not show that he had trouble pulling Pluto. Pluto growled. The Devil Dog tried to get away from the strawberry blonde boy, but he couldn't.

"Here, now!" Finnian pulled Pluto into the air.

Pluto roared and blew fire at Finnian while he was in the air. Finnian screamed. Pluto then ran towards the manor. Mey-Rin and Baldroy stared amazedly at Pluto. Hermione clapped her hand slowly, amazement look on her face.

"W-Wow! Plu can breathe fire, too!'

"That's a Devil Dog for you."

"Awesome. Truly a Devil Dog."

Baldroy then remembered about the sneak photo and turned to Mey-Rin. "Wait. This is no time to be dawdling!"

The now crisped and burned Finnian cried while Tanaka cooked three fish and a squid by the fire made by Pluto.

"Ho Ho."

"Ah. It is cook already." Hermione said, taking a bite of the squid.

* * *

Sebastian placed Ciel's and Hermione's lunch in front of them.

_For Heaven's sake. What are they doing?_ Ciel thought, glancing at the window behind him.

"Is something the matter?" asked Sebastian.

"No. Nothing. I will take dinner in here today as well," Ciel replied.

Hermione looked at Ciel. She knew what was in Ciel's mind. Hermione smirked.

"Understood." Sebastian bowed slightly and straightened up. He then saw the toys and he smiled.

Ciel saw the look in Sebastian before he looked at the black ram toy. He glanced up and saw a knowing look in Hermione's eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing~"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: ****Hello! I'm back! Again, the time between the last chapter and the new are longer. I'm sorry! I got an offer from the college I want and I've been there for three weeks now. So, that's why I couldn't update the story. I was busy preparing stuff. Anyway again, this chapter isn't beta-ed. ****I'm searching for a new beta reader for this story. Preferably who knows Harry Potter and Kuroshitsuji very well. And if you're interested, please pm me.**

**Thank you to all that have favourited and followed this story! Your reviews are very much love and appreciate! You know, if you encourage me, I might update more and faster. ;) THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**Credits: smart-blonde-the-oxymoron (And others)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 15**

Pluto was sleeping in front of the stairs. Sebastian stood at the stairs and glared at the Devil Dog.

"Good grief. Those three..." Sebastian sighed. "It would be better if they were just eaten by him."

"Now, now... That was not a kind thing to say, right?"

A voice came from behind him and he saw Hermione holding a cat in her arms.

"Well, of course, my lady. But then, what demons would say some kind thing without any benefit to himself?" Sebastian replied with closed eyes grin on his lips.

Hermione chuckled. "I suppose there isn't any."

Sebastian chuckled too. He then noticed the cat. "Oh, my."

Hermione looked at Sebastian curiously and saw Sebastian looked at the cat in her arms. Hermione looked down and petted the cat. "Well, I guess I can give him a while to you."

* * *

A 'meow' was sounded. Pluto's ears perked up and he woke up from his slumbering. He saw Sebastian was holding a cat and Hermione at Sebastian's right side cooed at the cat. Pluto sat up.

Sebastian laughed softly before putting the cat on his lap. He stretched the cat and rubbed its stomach.

"What a supple body..."

Sebastian pressed the cat's paws.

"...and soft paws."

"Ah. Cats are so sublime."

Hermione beside him nodded. "He's so cute. I missed my Crookshanks."

Pluto whined in jealousy and turned back to his human form. He ran towards Sebastian before threw the cat away. He nuzzled into Sebastian's chest and cried. Hermione blinked in surprise.

Sebastian sighed. "Why does something always interrupt?"

* * *

Ciel flung the blur photos on his desk. His servants stood before him, guilty on their faces.

"I'm sorry, young master."

"But Bard has thought up a cunning plan!"

"It came to me after seeing the pooch breathe fire."

"Don't go using any flame-throwers," Ciel replied.

The three sighed. "How depressing."

"Earl~" Ciel looked up and saw a Chinese man entered his room.

"Master Lau!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. Lau put his hands on Ciel's desk.

"What did you come here for?" Ciel asked.

"I heard something interesting was going on," Lau answered.

"Go home," Ciel ordered, looking away.

"Don't say such cold things," Lau whined. "Leave it to me."

"Huh?" Ciel snapped his head and looked at Lau.

"The spider's web has already been woven. The more you struggle, the harder it becomes to escape from those bonds. Whatever the prey, once they get involved with me, catching them is only a matter of time." A black sheep toy in the Chinese man's hand.

Ciel stared at Lau. He closed his eyes and looked forward.

"All right. However, I will not tolerate failure." He opened his eyes, narrowing his eyes at Lau. "No matter what."

A shadow loomed on Lau's face. "Ah. But, of course. If I sullied the Phantomhive name, I'd be ejected from this country, after all."

The tensed air suddenly lifted. "So, what are we doing?" Lau asked.

A tick mark appeared on Ciel's forehead. The three servants dropped to the floor.

* * *

A carriage rolled up the long and winding dirt road leading to the Phantomhive mansion. The carriage stopped in front of the mansion and out came a man from inside. The man walked ascended the stairs and walked towards the main door.

Sebastian bowed at the man. "Welcome."

The man took off his hat and said, "I am Paul Jones of the Brit Business Company."

Sebastian straightened up. "Mr. Jones, we have been awaiting your arrival. This way, please." Sebastian took the hat from the man and entered.

Ciel and Lau appeared from behind a column.

"And so it begins," said Lau.

Sebastian and Paul Jones walked towards the stair. The blonde man noticed a Chinese girl sitting with her legs crossed on the stairs rail when he was ascending the stairs. He blushed as he noticed the girls wearing a short, black and lavender cheongsam, that is decorated with dark pink petals and a blue jacket over it. She also dressed in thigh-high tights, black ballet shoes, and gold anklets with bells. The girl slowly changed her legs positions. Sebastian ascended the stairs without noticing that the man has stopped.

Ciel looked away with a blush on his face. "What is with that?"

"Oh, how strange. I thought that would definitely make that butler stop and look for a second," Lau said.

"I am an idiot for believing in you for even a moment." Ciel regretted.

The girl kept changing her sitting positions into a little more flirtatious positions. And the man kept gawking at the Chinese girl.

"It's too early to give up yet." Lau gave a sign to the three servants before hid again behind the column. Mey-Rin and Finnian fanned the Chinese girl.

The girl now was standing on the rail. Her skirt was lifted because of the wind and the man blushed even more at the sight.

Baldroy too felt excited at the sight and aimed the camera at the girl. He then shook his head, trying to focus back on his job. "Wait. That's not the right target!" He looked up and saw Sebastian waiting at the top of the stairs. He was looking concernedly at the guest.

"Mr. Jones?"

Paul Jones quickly realized where he was right now. "Oh. Oh, yes!" He quickly ascended the stairs.

"Ah, how strange," said Lau.

Ciel shook his head slowly and sighed. "What a waste of time."

* * *

Hermione was turning around the corner with her head in a book. But suddenly she collided with something hard. She looked up and saw Sebastian. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, my lady. But I suggest you might want to walk with your head up and eyes looking at where you are going," Sebastian chided lightly.

"Of course," Hermione blushed. She then noticed someone was standing behind the black butler. "Oh. Hello. You must be the reporter for the article?" Hermione greeted the blonde man.

The man was staring at Hermione before quickly greeting back. "Ah yes. I'm Paul Jones from the Brit Business Company. And may I ask, who are you?"

"Ah. I'm sorry. I should introduce myself first. I'm Helena Phantomhive, sister to Ciel Phantomhive," Hermione answered.

"Oh. But I thought the Phantomhive only have one child," Paul Jones said, puzzled by her statement.

"Well, you see, I'm not their real child. I'm an adopted child. The Phantomhive couple was very kind to me. They took me in when my real family had forgotten about me. I was 16 back then. I was truly grateful that I found someone who accepts me as their own family. And now that they were gone, I only have Ciel as my family," Hermione explained. The story was made up by her, Ciel and Sebastian should someone ask about her.

"Oh. I'm very sorry to hear that," the man said.

Hermione waved the apology off. "It's alright. It's all in the past now."

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But Mr. Jones, the president is waiting," Sebastian said.

"Ah. I'm very sorry. I will go now. Pleasure to meet you," Hermione smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, too," Paul Jones smiled and offered a hand.

Hermione took the hand and was surprised when the blonde man bend before kissed her hand. She blushed.

Sebastian viciously glared at the man. His eyes darkened and flashed demon-red for a moment. _How dare he touched her! _There was an annoying clawing feeling in his gut. It was entirely unpleasant and the feeling made him want to rip off the man's head for touching something that was essentially **his. **Fortunately, the man straightened up before Sebastian could do something horrible to him.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, I must be going now. Farewell." She turned and continued her way.

Paul Jones stared at Hermione until she was gone from his view. He woke up from his dreamy thought when he heard someone coughed. "Ah. Right. The article."

They continued their way. Paul Jones suddenly spoke. "All the ladies of the Phantomhive were surely beautiful. Especially, Lady Helena."

Sebastian tensed.

"The lady was not only beautiful. She was also kind. I know this because I see the kindness in her eyes. Moreover, she was smart and love reading books. I like women who like reading book and smart," Paul Jones said dreamily.

Sebastian unknowingly clenched his jaw and his eyes turned to catlike-eyes with the colour of glowing pinkish-red. He didn't like the man on how casually he talked about Lady Helena like that. He truly felt like wanting to rip the man's tongue keeping him from speaking about **his soulmate**. An idea suddenly formed in his mind. "Well, of course. All the Phantomhive ladies were beautiful. Though, despite their beauty, there's one side that many don't know about them." Sebastian paused.

"Oh? And what is that?" The blonde man asked interestedly.

Sebastian grinned, an evil grin one, hidden from the reporter. "Their malicious side. All the Phantomhive ladies have them. One time, Lady Helena had cut a man's hand. Just because the man was touching her thigh." Sebastian glanced and saw the man paled. As white as a chalk. He enjoyed watching the blood drained from the man's face.

"Now, if any other women made a violent reaction like that, that woman will be punished. But Lady Helena was not punish. As you know, the Phantomhives had been the Queen's watchdog for generations. So, for that reason, Lady Helena was dismissed with just a warning. And more, I'm sure that you must have heard, that being the Queen's watchdog, the Phantomhives had done all the dirty work. I know that Lady Helena was not afraid to do the dirty work with her own hands. So, imagine if she doesn't like or hate someone, what would she do to that person?" Sebastian continued with a little smirk on his lips, as he saw the man paled even more at the corner of his eyes.

"Ah, we have arrived." They stopped in front of a door. Sebastian opened and gestured to the man to enter.

The room was furnished with a long table that could fit an army and some portraits hung on the wall. The man sat on a chair at the end of the table and took out all of his equipments for writing.

"There is the Executive Director of the Phantom Company, Mr. Tanaka," Sebastian presented the old man wearing a sophisticated suit and a monocle at the other end of the table.

"Ho Ho Ho Ho."

"Well then, I shall begin my questions immediately," Paul Jones said.

* * *

A 'Do Not Disturb' sign was hanging on the knob of the door. The three servants and the Chinese man sat dejectedly beside the door in the hallway. The camera was beside Baldroy.

"I wonder what the earl is doing all on his own. Is he sulking?" Lau asked, his eyebrows scrunched slightly. Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Finnian glance up at the way of Ciel's study room, concern in their eyes.

"He said he wanted to think on his own for a while, but..." Mey-Rin said before trailed off.

"The young master is pretty serious this time," said Baldroy.

* * *

Five toy soldiers surrounded a black ram toy.

"To stop that thing for ten seconds..." Ciel stared at the toys, mulling over his thought, hands clasped under his chin. Ciel placed his left hand on the desk while his right hand placed under his chin before he sighed with his eyes closed. He shook his head, "This was the last thing I wanted to resort to..."

"...but I guess I have no choice, but to make that move," said Ciel, clenching his hand in a fist.

Sebastian snapped his head before smirking.

"Next, can you please tell me what the Phantom Company's business strategy is from here on out?" Sebastian paid his attention back to the man's question.

"Ho Ho Ho." Tanaka's body trembled and smokes were seen from his body while he held his Japanese cup of tea. _It seems he is at his limit_, Sebastian thought.

"Huh?"

"Currently, our company specializes in toy manufacturing and confectionary as its principal business. However, from here on out, we will expand into other areas as well," Sebastian answered in Tanaka's place. Paul Jones took notes of what Sebastian said.

Tanaka's chair shook and the sound of deflating was heard. The blonde man heard the sound and looked at Tanaka. His eyes wide and blinked rapidly.

"Eh?!"

Tanaka was back to his small form. "Ho Ho."

Sebastian banged the table and Paul Jones flinched back, surprised by the action.

"At the present moment, our company..."

"Ah. Yes."

"...is proceeding with its plan to widen its business withing Europe. To begin with, we will expand with new branches in Paris, Vienna, Berlin, Rome, Amsterdam, and Athens. In addition, within the next five years, including those in North America, we plan to have a presence in 30 countries," Sebastian explained rapidly, presented a map with several of pin of Tanaka's face.

"Also, in Provence, in the south of France, we plan to have a sweet factory, and in Salzburg, in Austria, we will build a toy factory. We are working very hard to ensure there are ample quantities of all our products." Paul Jones hurriedly took notes.

"The Phantom Company is always striving to maintain and improve the quality of all products under our brand! Using stole materials or reusing unsold products is blasphemy! Only products that have gone through multiple testing, multiple times, are allowed to be part of the Phantom line and released into the cities," explained Sebastian with microphones in front of him.

"Also, our company motto is: 'The customer is always right". No matter what remote land they hail from, we shall be there to assist them with our products at a moment's notice! We deliver our flawless products, through a flawless delivery system, right to our customer's door. That is the Phantomhive way. Right?" Sebastian finished with a wink.

Pau Jones moaned as he hurriedly noted down.

"That is all."

"Ho Ho."

"Th-Thank you very much." The man thanked while wiping his sweat with his napkin. "The last thing I need now is a single picture."

"A picture?" Surprise look on Sebastian's face.

"If possible, with you included as well," Paul Jones said, a camera was held.

"I must decline. I am just one hell of a butler, after all."

The man sat dejectedly and let out a weary sigh in his carriage on his way to the London.

"Today, I have prepared the Devil Dog Cake from our trip to Houndsworth." Sebastian place a Japanese cup filled with green tea beside a plate of small cakes.

"Why is there something like this..." Ciel narrowed his eyes as he held up the cake with a calculating gaze though he still ate it, tentatively.

"It seems that Bard and the others bought an insane quantity of it," Sebastian said.

"How did the article go?" Ciel asked.

"Tanaka showed his formidable strengths as company president," answered Sebastian.

"I see. Well, it's not like I can be the face of the company at present." Ciel seemed to be pleased.

"Yes. There was a photograph taken in the end as well."

"A photograph?"

"Yes. Lately, it seems that having a photographic portrait accompany an article is the fashion."

"I see."

"Young master, how about having one taken as well?" Sebastian asked with a small teasing smile on his face.

"Nonsense." Ciel took another bite of the Devil Dog cake.

Sebastian silently laugh.

"Where's Helena?" Ciel suddenly asked. He hasn't seen her a while since lunch time.

"She's in the garden, young master. Having her tea time while reading a book." Sebastian answered.

"She's not in the library I noticed. I wonder why..." Ciel took a sip of his green tea.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: ****Hello! I'm back! Sorry, I'm busy with my college. So, I don't have much time to spend on this story. In fact, I'm doing my group assignment now. I'm just stealing time from it (morelikeprocastinating) :P. Finally, I have a beta. So, please applaud for my beta, Life will be good. Yeay! **

**Thank you to all that have favourited and followed this story! Your reviews are very much love and appreciate! You know, if you encourage me, I might update more and faster. ;) THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**Credits: smart-blonde-the-oxymoron (And others)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 16**

Pluto howled to the moon. Six heavy things were dragged heading to the forest clearing beside the mansion. Ciel was watching through his study room window.

"It's about time."

Ciel turned away from the window and left the room.

A stone woman-winged statue was lifted up easily by Finnian.

"Is this really all right?" Finnian asked Ciel who was standing several feet away in front of him. A small smile graced Ciel's lips, his eyes closed.

"Ah."

"But..."

"It's fine. Just do it!"

"Yes!"

Finnian started to spin the stone statue and spun it faster before threw it to the sky with a yell. Ciel waited patiently at his place. A twinkling light shining from the sky. Finnian squatted down anxiously with his hands on his head, whimpering. The stone statue was falling from the sky heading to Ciel, looking like an angel flew down.

The stone statue was several feet away from falling on Ciel and Finnian yelled, "Young master!"

Finnian ran towards Ciel, trying to save Ciel from being hit by the stone statue. A crashing sound was heard through the night. A huge cloud of dust rose from the ground. The cloud of dust began to fade away and Ciel appeared from it, lying face downwards. Cluttered of stone fell from above Ciel. Ciel groaned and got up from the lying position before swivelled around his head to look behind him. Sebastian was behind him with a stone of pairs of wings on his back before the stone crumbled. Finnian was lying unconsciously on the ground away from them.

They stared at each other for a while. Sebastian then moved and held Ciel behind Ciel's head and his waist. Ciel sighed. They were surprised when fireworks lighted up above them, surrounding them. They looked at the dragons figure which the fireworks came from.

"Isn't this a wonderful scene?" Lau said, appearing from one of the dragons figure followed by Ran Mao.

"Too dramatic for just one photo," Hermione commented softly near the scene.

"You're late," Ciel said.

"I'm sorry. I was making preparations for tonight's dinner," Sebastian replied.

Mey-Rin and Baldroy were behind the bushes, looking at the scene in front of them. Baldroy was taking the picture with the camera.

"Today's main dish is a Rouen-style roast duck."

"I see."

"You should have just ordered me to let you take it."

"What?" Ciel got out from Sebastian's grasp.

"Whatever you order me to do, I will do right away." Sebastian's right hand was on his chest with closed up smile on his face

Ciel stared at Sebastian before he looked down. "Tch. What are you talking about?" Ciel scowled looking away from Sebastian's smirk face.

A candle was blocked with a red translucent plate. A chemical solution was poured into a rectangle container.

"We finally took one!" Finnian said excitedly. He, Baldroy and Mey-Rin was in the dark room, going to develop the photos they were trying so hard to take all day.

"The fruits of a day's hard labour!" Baldroy exclaimed.

"That's the young master for you," Mey-Rin said.

Baldroy took a paper and put it in the rectangle container, soaking it. Mey-Rin and Finnian came closer to Baldroy, waiting eagerly for the photo to develop.

"All right. I'm beginning to see it."

The curtain behind them was opened and they looked behind them. They were surprised to see Pluto came from behind the curtain.

"Plu Plu?"

Pluto growled at them and his hands were ready to attack them. Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian blanched in horror.

"Plu?"

Then, Pluto breathed fire at them. Effectively burning the Phantomhive servants as well as the developing photo. The three servants screamed and cluttering were heard from the dark room.

Lau listened to the noises before looked back at the young Earl who was standing in front of the window. "Aren't you going to go and see, Earl?"

Ciel didn't reply.

Pluto ran along the hallway towards Sebastian. He barked happily at Sebastian. He arrived in front of the black butler and looked up at him expectantly for reward. Sebastian knelt down and petted Pluto on his head.

"Good," Sebastian praised.

Pluto smiled happily. Sebastian then reached behind and pulled dog food before showing it at Pluto. Pluto's eyes widened before he grabbed the food with his mouth. He chewed it happily.

Sebastian straightened up. "He has once again concocted a most elaborate prank."

Suddenly, he heard someone said, "Aww... I would like to see the photos, you know. You just have to ruin my plan, don't you?"

Sebastian looked behind and saw Hermione.

"Lady Helena."

Hermione shrugged. "Well, I guess it's not my luck to see who is your most important being. But still, I wish to see it." Hermione looked at the human form of Devil Dog who was chewing happily a cracker in the shape of a bone.

"And, of course, you use Pluto to reach your goal."

Sebastian paused before said to Pluto."Sleep outside at night." He then addressed Hermione who was raising one of her eyebrows. "My lady, you should retire soon. It's getting late."

Now, Hermione's eyebrow was raised higher. "I'm an adult. Not a child who needs to be told when to sleep."

"But, you are a lady who needs enough sleep to maintain your health," Sebastian retorted.

Hermione stared at him begrudgingly before sighing. "Alright. I understand. I will retire soon."

"Please do," Sebastian said before he walked away.

Pluto whined at him and Hermione petted Pluto's head.

The clock had struck to 10 o'clock. Someone knocked the door to Ciel's study room. The door opened and revealed Sebastian.

"Excuse me. It is time for bed."

Sebastian said as he entered the dark room and looked properly to the young Earl's desk. He was surprised by what he found in the room, his mouth opened a little bit. Ciel was sleeping soundly on his chair.

"Sleeping out here like this... How sloppy," Sebastian said teasingly, walking into the room.

Sebastian walked toward Ciel when he noticed the camera on the desk. _That aside, it would seem that the number of unnecessary jobs has increased again_, Sebastian thought, looking at the camera. He thought about the mess that was done by the Phantomhive servants, as well as the young boy.

"Ciel?"

Sebastian looked behind and saw Hermione peering inside the room.

"Oh. Sebastian."

"I thought you have gone to sleep."

"Well, I have to return the books I took from the library before I go to sleep. And then, I saw the door was opened. I thought Ciel was still inside, doing his job." Hermione looked at the sleeping young boy. "Hmm... I guess he was tired of all the commotion that had happened today."

Hermione looked closely at Ciel and said, "He was such a cute boy and look so peaceful when he sleep."

"When did you noticed?" Sebastian asked.

Hermione straightened up and looked back at Sebastian, knew what he was referring. "I thought they were all suspicious when they got out of the bookshelf but it was confirmed the moment before you gave them a job. And you all were so loud. And I was right that you knew what Ciel had planned."

Sebastian smirked. "Of course. I'm a demon and the Phantomhive butler. What do you expect?"

Hermione chuckled. She noticed that Sebastian was holding the camera and asked, "What are you going to do with that?"

Sebastian looked down before he grinned at Hermione. "Want to find out with me, my lady?"

Hermione saw the mischief in Sebastian's eyes and grinned back at him. Pluto was howled sadly at the window of Ciel's study room.

Morning came. The sunlight shined brightly.

"Oh? Sebastian got transposed!"

The Phantomhive servants were in the kitchen. Baldroy just found a photo on the kitchen table which has lots of ingredients cluttering on it.

"So then, the one who is most important to the young master is Sebastian and Lady Helena?" Mey-Rin asked.

The photo that Baldroy found was a photo of Sebastian who was standing dutifully and Hermione who grinned happily and showing a peace sign standing beside the sleeping Ciel. Pluto was behind them, plastering himself to the window.

"So, that's how it is," Baldroy said.

"They're really close friends! Well, Sebastian and young master that is. Lady Helena and young master are close siblings!" Finnian exclaimed.

"The young master and Lady Helena are my rivals. What should I do?" Mey-Rin muttered.

"Ah! Plu Plu!" Finnian pointed at Pluto in the photo.

"Oh? Which means.." Baldroy scrunched his eyebrows and put a finger on his forehead.

"So, the one Sebastian ca-cares for the mo-most is Plu?" Mey-Rin asked shockingly, her hands on her head.

"Is that true?"

"Or i-is it really the y-young master? Or maybe L-Lady He-Helena?"

"Which is it?"

Sebastian waved the cloth before placed it on the rail of a cart. He turned and picked up a plate.

"I'm honoured," Sebastian said, leaning forward Ciel.

"Shut up."

Hermione giggled. "Aww... Ciel... I'm honoured too, you know. I just can't believe that I'm your most important being."

Ciel glared at Hermione.

"It is your own fault for leaving yourself defenceless while asleep," Sebastian said, a closed up grin on his face. Hermione snickered.

"You bastard," Ciel cursed at the standing black butler.

"Now, now... Language, Ciel." Hermione admonished lightly.

"The image reflected in a picture is but an illusion. However, even if it is an illusion, wishing to hold onto it is one of the hollow dreams humans have," Sebastian said.

Ciel stared at Sebastian with a small pout on his lips.

Pluto was breathing fires at Baldroy and Mey-Rin. The two screamed and ran away from the fire breather Devil Dog. While Finnian sat at the base of a tree, looking at the photo. He then looked closely and wondered.

"But wait. Wasn't that camera only supposed to transport things like my little birdie? Why is Sebastian and Lady Helena transposed?" He tilted his head, feeling confused.

Finnian looked up when he heard Mey-Rin called him. He saw Pluto were chasing Mey-Rin and Baldroy. The maid and the cook ran past the tree Finnian sat and the gardener ran toward the Devil Dog with an excited yelling. He stopped Pluto by its snout and lifted it up. Then, he put it down backward and he lied on the ground along with Pluto.

"Well, whatever!" Finnian said with a big smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! Sorry, I'm busy with my college. So, I don't have much time to spend on this story. In fact, this week I have so many assignments, tests and quizzes that I felt like my head will explode by the end of the week. I'm just relaxing, right now.**

**Thank you to all that have favourite and follow this story. Your reviews are very much love and appreciate! Though, I love to have more. As cliche as it is, your respond towards this story makes me happy and pumps up to update more. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ^.^**

**Credit(s): smart-blonde-the-oxymoron (And others)**

**Special thanks to my lovely and patient beta, Fairilina (Life will be good). :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 17**

The night was so dark and snow fell slowly, covering the city of London like a tremendous white fluffy blanket. A man was running along the path headed for a bridge, holding a gun. He hurriedly ran, once in a while he would glance behind him. His reason for running were the three men chasing after him.

"Damn. Don't let him get away! That bastard Tim! He knows how much trouble we had to go through to steal it!"

'Tim' paused in the middle of the bridge, catching his breath. He looked behind to make sure he was far enough from the men. He then looked at his fisted hand before he opened it. In his hand was a ring with a rectangle blue diamond. Suddenly, 'Tim' laughed. His laugh sounds a little bit crazy.

"It's mine now. I won't give it to anyone," the man muttered, a greedy look in his eyes.

"That ring does not suit you."

'Tim' froze. He looked behind at the corner of his eyes and moved a little bit to see clearly. A man wearing a hat was under the lamp. The shadows stopped 'Tim' from seeing his face.. Suddenly, the hat man raised his hand and 'Tim' couldn't move. He was bound though he couldn't see the rope. 'Tim' tried to free himself. A string glinted in the light and a few drop of blood fell on the snow.

"The Shard of Hope is searching for someone suitable to be its master," the hat man said, head tilted to the side almost doll-like.

The strings that bound 'Tim' glinted and tightened. Blood spattered on the snow. Tim then fell from the bridge into the icy river. The men that were chasing 'Tim' saw 'Tim' fell and thought he jumped off.

"Damn. The idiot."

* * *

"Round up! Round up! It's been 80 years since the last time! Don't let this chance go! Step right through!"

A man rolled a ball and several cylinder shape wood fell. A man was roasting a pig. A few people were skating on the ice.

"I see. The Ice Top Market is quite something," Sebastian said, watching the people were enjoying all sorts of entertainment offered.

"The Frost Fayre takes place next to London Bridge on the frozen River Thames. The last time it was this grand was back in 1814, apparently." Ciel explained, paused to look at the fair.

Hermione watched with fascination. She never went to this kind of fair in her time. The fair was discontinued because of unknown reason*. She always wanted to go when she read in one of the history books she found in the library near her home. And now she was here, she intended to enjoy the fair.

"Where are you going?" Ciel asked when Hermione walked away from them.

"To the market, of course," Hermione answered, looking back at them.

Ciel and Sebastian followed her.

* * *

"My lady, please slow down!" exclaimed a woman.

A short girl with blonde hair in curly pigtails and bright green eyes stopped before looking back. "Paula, if you stomp along like that, the ice will crack."

A woman with brown hair gasped and immediately stopped. She lifted her skirt and looked down, afraid that the ice will crack and she will fell down. The girl turned back and laughed softly at the woman's reaction.

"Please, my lady, if anyone finds out we're taking a detour like this, I'll be scolded," Paula said worriedly.

The girl stopped laughing and said defiantly, "But Harrods and Liberty were absolutely useless!"

Then, the girl turned to face the woman before she jumped. Paula shrieked and closed her eyes tightly.

"I was joking when I said it would crack." Paula sighed relievedly.

"Um, Miss, you seem to have been looking for something all this time. Just what is it?" Paula asked.

The girl blushed slightly and looked away. "It's Ciel birthday soon. I bet he wants to be cheered up with a nice present!" She clasped her hand under her chin.

The girl shook her head before looking back at Paula. "No. I have to make sure he **is **cheered up with a nice present!"

"Oh! My, my, my! How utterly adorable!" Paula squealed, her eyes glimmer with adoration.

She then clasped the girl's hand and said with determination, "I understand! I, the humble Paula, will give my all in assisting you."

"Thank you, Paula! And it's not only for Ciel. I heard that Ciel's adopted sister was back. Though I didn't know Ciel has an adopted sister," said the girl, tilting her head.

* * *

"So, what about that idiot Tim?"

"His body was found, but it appears the ring wasn't on him at the time."

"So then, it really must be..."

"Yeah. The ring is in the river."

* * *

Hermione was looking at the accessories at one of the stalls. She wanted to give one to Eloise as a Christmas gift. Eloise was the first friend she had ever since she had travelled back in time. Moreover, the woman has helped her since that time and she wanted to pay back the kindness. Plus, she had bought all gifts for her friend at the future and the Phantomhive mansion residents.

"Now, then! Come by and see! We've got bargains great enough to send Jack Frost flying! How about it for Christmas?"

She had done her shopping when she noticed that Ciel was smirking at one of the wares.

"What is the matter?" Sebastian asked.

"All the wares they have lined up here are shoddy. If the ice freezes over like this next year, we could clean up with a stall here," Ciel gestured at the wood ark with his cane. "That, for example."

"Oh! Young Mr. Nobleman, I see you have quite the eye. That is an item made by the now hugely popular Phantom Company when it was still a small craft shop," the seller said proudly.

"What a total fake," Ciel muttered.

"The Phantom Ark, enjoyed by the last generation was made by the most skilled craftsmen, and it was an extremely rare and valuable item because only three were made. Since the mansion burned down, even the current company doesn't have the real item anymore," Ciel explained. "There's no way there would be a real one here."

"Interesting..." Hermione looked at the wooden ark.

"Noah's Ark is a lot like this country," Sebastian said.

Ciel looked at Sebastian questionably. "What?" Hermione too looked at Sebastian, puzzled by that statement.

"A ship steered by a single boatman. The only ones who will be saved are the select few. It is a most arrogant tale." Closed eyes smile on Sebastian's face.

Ciel stared at Sebastian coldly and going to said something when he was cut off by a man.

"You're..."

The three saw a man with a shaggy, brown hair and blue eyes wearing a suit with a green tie, a dark gray trench coat, and a bowler hat. The man then noticed Hermione and asked, "Who is this?"

Ciel replied, "This is my sister."

"I thought the Phantomhive only have one child," the man scrunched his eyebrows.

"Yes, they have. I'm their adopted sister. My name is Helena Phantomhive," Hermione introduced herself.

"Adopted? I don't even know they adopted a girl," the man narrowed his eyes.

"Not many know about it, Mr..." Hermione replied.

"Fred Abberline. The name is Fred Abberline. I'm an inspector."

"Ah. Not many know about it, Inspector Abberline. I'm the one who asked them not to tell anyone. Except the Queen, of course," Hermione said.

"Why?" Inspector Abberline asked.

"To see one of Scotland Yard's detectives has enough free time to dawdle around here, I suppose London must really be at peace. Today, at any rate," Ciel cut in before Hermione could reply and smirked. The man scowled.

"I don't! I'm on duty right now!" The man said angrily.

"Ho..? Well then, work hard enough to earn your keep on behalf of Her Majesty and the people who employ you, Inspector." Ciel said, turning around and walked away.

"Wait, I have something to ask you!" Inspector Abberline called out. "Master Ciel!"

Inspector Abberline reached out to touch Ciel. Sebastian warded off the inspector's hand.

"Pardon me. As you can see, our master is quite frail... I mean delicate," Sebastian said. Ciel scowled at Sebastian's choice of the word while Hermione smirked amusedly.

"..so, I would ask you not to lay your hands on him too roughly," Sebastian finished and bowed slightly.

Inspector Abberline narrowed his eyes at the butler.

* * *

Ciel sipped the tea from a cup. Hermione ate the cake she ordered. They currently were in a Chinese restaurant at the market. A waitress in cheongsam placed a plate of cake in front Inspector Abberline and Ciel.

Ciel took the cake and held in both hands before asking the inspector. "So, then, What is a Scotland Yard detective doing here, Inspector Abberline?"

Hermione looked at the inspector, curiosity in her eyes.

Inspector Abberline set his cup down and answered, "This morning, a man's corpse was found under the ice of the market. The man was a member of a specific criminal organization. At present, we are chasing after the culprit who killed that man as well as the ring he stole embedded with a blue diamond worth around $2000," Inspector Abberline answered with a serious face.

"Diamond: the stone that radiates exquisiteness for all eternity. All that awaits those mesmerized by its shine is destruction. However, even knowing that it is said that it is impossible to resist."

Hermione and Inspector Abberline were surprised to see a tall Chinese man with short black hair and closed eyes was near their table. Ciel had an annoyed look on his face. _He knows him_, Hermione thought when she saw the look on Ciel's face.

"How do you know about the Shard of Hope?" Inspector Abberline asked surprisingly, standing up abruptly from his chair.

"The Shard of Hope?" Ciel's eyes widen when he heard the name, looking back at the inspector.

"Huh? What? What? There's really gem like that? Eh.." Hermione slapped her forehead. Ciel deadpanned, mouth opened.

"Huh? But just now, you..." Inspector Abberline stared at him, eyes widened.

"He was just joining in. Don't pay any attention to him." Ciel annoyed face turned serious. "More importantly, Lau, why are you here?"

"Because this is my restaurant, Your Excellency," Lau replied. Three waitresses in cheongsam behind him, giggling softly.

"I see." Ciel turned back to his tea. So did Hermione and she noticed Inspector Abberline was looking at the waitresses and was slightly pink. _Men._

"And who are you, my sweet butterfly?" Lau asked as he realized Hermione was there and he cocked his head slightly to look at her.

Hermione glared at him for the nickname. "I'm Helena Phantomhive. Sister to Ciel. Yes. The Phantomhives only have one child, I'm their adopted daughter. And not many knew about it, except the Queen."

"Oh. Well, pleasure to meet you. By the way, it seems you're having a rather interesting conversation, Young Earl. Will you please fill me in on the details?" Lau said.

The inspector looked away from the waitresses and looked at Lau. Hermione looked at where he looked when she heard a gasp from him.

"Have you heard anything?" Ciel asked, turning to look at the Chinese man. "It's part of Lord Henry Hope's collection; a blue diamond that has become known as the Hope Diamond."

The man had a woman on his lap. "Nope. Nothing."

"It is a devilish stone that is rumoured to have brought all its owners an unfortunate fate, from Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette on. After disappearing from the world, the stone was divided in order to hide its past. It was cut, and a small shard was taken off," Ciel told them seriously. Hermione looked at the ring on Ciel's thumb. She believed it was the same ring he told them.

"Consequently, one of the two shards of the Hope Diamond is what you are searching for. Correct, Abberline?"

The inspector looked down before answering, "the carriage was attacked while it was being transported as evidence, and it was stolen."

"This is quite intriguing. Tell me more." Ciel leaned forward. Hermione agreed. "I'll participate in this matter, too."

Inspector Abberline gasped.

"I won't force you to tell me. However, if you refuse, your superior, Lord Randall, might end up in quite a predicament," Ciel grinned wolfishly.

Inspector Abberline gritted his teeth.

"Of course. I'll be joining, too." Hermione broke in suddenly.

"What?" Inspector Abberline snapped his head to Hermione.

"Does your hearing need to be checked? I said I'll be joining too. If you think I let my little brother gallivanted off alone, you were mistaken," Hermione retorted as she sipped her tea.

"I'm not **gallivanting off** alone. I have Sebastian," Ciel complained and glaring at the brunette.

"And that's what makes me more worried."

* * *

"My lady, aren't these just wonderful?"

The girl turned back and saw her maid holding bells in her hands.

"No! They're not cute at all!" The girl rejected.

"Oh, r-really? I think they're rather cute. Jingle jingle!" Paula jingled the bells.

"Paula, you don't get it at all! Fine. I'll just search on my own," the girl said angrily before turning around and walked away.

Paula stiffened before followed the girl. "Please wait, my lady!"

A man with light orange hair and amethyst eyes, carrying a music box, painted with a blue fleur-de-lis that played the tune of 'London Bridge', hanging from his neck passed by them. When the two females were a few feet away from him, he stopped and turned his head around, humming softly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Ciel deadpanned. He turned to look at Inspector Abberline. "Is it really here?"

"Yeah. Apparently, quite a few people have died of frostbite, so, he decided to set up a shop," Inspector Abberline shrugged.

"Earl, the name of this shop... It can't be..." Lau frowned.

Hermione looked curiously at Ciel and Lau. _What's wrong with this place?_ Hermione wondered as she looked back at the shop in front of her. Currently, they were in front of a shop that Inspector Abberline thought to have the information they need. The shop's name was Undertaker.

"What's wrong with this place?" Hermione asked Sebastian who was beside her.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with the place itself. It's more to the owner. The owner is quite...eccentric," Sebastian replied.

"That is mild to say about him," Ciel snorted.

"Since I especially permitted you to tag along, please wait here, outside," Inspector Abberline reached out for the knob before he fell into the shop.

"How reckless."

"That is but a privilege of youth," said Lau. He paused before asking, "so, where is this?"

A tick mark appeared on Ciel and Hermione's foreheads.

"The Undertaker's shop! We met him during the Jack the Ripper incident, remember?" Ciel scolded. Then, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down as best as he could then he stared and waited patiently at the shop. "He'll be in tears in a moment."

"Eh? Why?" Hermione asked, puzzled by the statement.

Ciel ignored the question before ordering Sebastian. "Sebastian, get ready to-"

Ciel's ordered was cut off by a hysterical laugh from the shop. Ciel and Hermione's jaw dropped, though, it was for a different reason. Ciel approached the shop and entered, followed by Hermione, Sebastian, and Lau.

"You're amazing. You have definitely chosen the wrong profession. As a comic, you could be world-renowned." A man giggling.

The man was a lean man with long gray hair with a single braid. He has extensive black fingernails and a noticeable scar across his face and neck. He wore a black robe with a gray scarf strapped across his chest and knotted by the hips and an incredibly lengthy top hat. There's an emerald ring on his left index finger.

"Just what did you do?" Ciel demanded, looking at Inspector Abberline.

"I-I just started talking as I normally do, but then this guy suddenly..." the inspector answered warily, pointing at the still laughing man.

"Abberline, what a fearsome person.." Ciel snide before looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the inspector before muttered, ''it seems you are quite skilled, Mr. Inspector."

Inspector Abberline backed away with his hands up. "No, I'm just..."

A tensed air was between the black-clad servant and the inspector. Hermione shot a confused look between the two.

She bent down to whisper in Ciel's ear. "What exactly happen that seems to hurt Sebastian's pride so much?"

Ciel snickered as he answered her question. "Well, that man over there asked for something that can make him laugh hysterically as compensation to the information people needed," Ciel whispered back.

"And Sebastian always manage to make him laugh. His name is Undertaker, am I right?" Hermione concluded.

Ciel nodded before he banged one of the coffins laying around the shop. "Tell us about the ring, Undertaker; the one that the body you disposed of this morning was supposed to have," he demanded.

"There's a possibility that it was buried around the area he was found in. I implore you on behalf of all the good citizens of London, such as yourself, please assist us with the investigation," Inspector Abberline said, cutting in before he bowed.

"I have been highly impressed by you, Inspector," Undertaker said, still giggling. "I'll tell you. The ring is..."

Before he could go out, to show them where the ring is, Hermione suddenly stopped him. The others were waiting outside the shop. She lifted up her hand to brush back Undertaker's bangs. Undertaker froze, shocked by her actions, both his eyes totally exposed as Hermione looked into his yellow-green gaze.

"...Just as I thought," Hermione said, sounding like she just figured out the answer to a difficult riddle. "You are him."

"...Pardon?"

Undertaker was confused as the woman in light blue dress smiled.

"I apologize for the sudden gesture, but I'm afraid my inquisitive nature got the better of me. I was just wondering whether are you the same person that had met Nicholas Flamel, the famous alchemist. You see, I was researching about your kind when I stumbled upon Nicholas Flamel's journal about meeting a certain Reaper, god of Death when he had succeeded make the Philosopher's stone. In the journal, he had described the Reaper he met. And I find it strange that you and the man described in the journal were similar."

Undertaker stared at her.

"And I didn't want to check it out in front of the others as I somehow knew that you want to hide your true self. And I never heard about you being a Reaper from Sebastian and Ciel," Hermione concluded.

The laughed came out from Undertaker was soft, but then slowly growing louder.

"Hehehe! You are a very sharp woman, witch. But still, I manage to hide my true self from a demon and you know me for the first time we met." Undertaker paused. "You do know that black-clad butler is a demon, right?"

Hermione was shocked when he called her witch. But then, her shocked look dissolve into a calm look once again. _Of course, he knows that I'm a witch. I did mention Nicholas Flamel. Only wizards and witches know who is Nicholas Flamel truly is._ Hermione thought. She nodded when he asked her about Sebastian.

"Well, witch, I appreciate it if you do not tell anyone about me. I just want to see their reaction when they know about me. Well, if they know. And in return, I will keep your secret," Undertaker said, covering his eyes back with his bangs.

Hermione nodded once again. "Of course."

"What's taking you so long, Undertaker? I want to finish this case as soon as possible. And Helena, are you coming with us or not?" Ciel suddenly peeked his head inside the tent. Ciel felt irritated that he had to wait so long in the cold.

"Of course, Ciel. You really are an impatient child," Hermione said, as she walked toward the exit. She turned back to Undertaker when she remembered something. "And my name is Helena Phantomhive. I'm an adopted sister to Ciel Phantomhive." And with that, she went outside.

"See? Over there." Undertaker said, having led them to an ice sculpture where the Shard of Hope has been incorporated.

The inspector shrieked and blanched. _His face was surprisingly and amazingly similar to the Edvard Munch's painting, The Scream_, Hermione mused. Ciel's visible eye narrowed at the ring and Sebastian stared indifferently.

"Hmm... I guess one of the ice sculptors here just happened to come across the frozen ring and in order to take advantage of it, they made it into a statue," said Lau, his arms crossed.

"Get it out! Right now!" ordered Inspector Abberline to the nearest policemen.

"Understood!" Two policemen rushed forward to the ice sculpture. They reached to take the ring out. Before they could, they were stopped by a man's voice.

"What are you doing, you ignorant whelp?"

The group looked where the voice came from. They saw two men and two women scowling at them. Hermione immediately hid behind Sebastian when she noticed a blonde white-clad man, holding a white rose. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and eyes questioning.

"That man. I sense he's a pervert and a womanizer," whispered Hermione, gesturing to the blonde man.

Sebastian looked at the blonde man and nodded understandingly. "You're right, my lady," Sebastian whispered back.

"That holy maiden is something that will be presented to the winner," said the blonde man. He sniffed the rose before shook his index finger as if to chided them. "You mustn't touch it."

Ciel blanched and shuddered, red spots appeared on Ciel's face. "Viscount Druitt!" Then, he looked to the other people with him, trying to figure out why is he there. Seconds later, finally he figured out. "The contest's judges? Why is he one of them?" Ciel asked, face still bearing a horror look.

"Wasn't he taken in by Scotland Yard for people trafficking?" Lau mused.

"He has released a few days ago," replied Inspector Abberline, frowning.

"Money, huh?" Ciel muttered.

The inspector's eyebrows slanted downward and he approached the fat man. "I'm sorry. Scotland Yard will have to take this statue into its possession now."

"No! Even if you are from Scotland Yard, we will not permit anyone to have their own way at the Frost Fayre, the peak of excitement for all the townsfolk," the man argued.

"Beauty is something to be adored," Viscount Druitt exclaimed. "Are you trying to force shame on this beautiful maiden?" He said sadly, bring his arms close to his chest.

"Like you're one to talk," Ciel mumbled, an annoyed look on his face.

"If you really want her, then just bring out enough beauty to satisfy her," the blonde man said.

"As expected of one who loves fine art, beauty, and cuisine," said the fat man. "It's as Viscount Druitt says. If you want this statue, win the contest." The fat man pointed to them, challenging them.

"I see. I can agree with that. The ring will belong to the one who wins the contest. It's simple and clean," Ciel said smugly.

"Master Ciel?" Inspector Abberline looked questioningly at Ciel.

"I will obtain that ring."

"That's a stolen object! It's also important evidence in the serial kidnappings of several young girls!" Inspector Abberline stopped himself and his eyes widened. He immediately closed his mouth with his hands and looked away.

"I see. So, that's why Scotland Yard is in such a frenzy searching for it," Ciel said, finally knew the last piece of the puzzle.

"Even so, it is true that those in possession of the ring have met ill fates, one after the other," Inspector Abberline pointed out, trying to make Ciel see the reason. "It really does fit its name of the cursed stone, and yet you still..."

"Cursed, huh? Then, it really does fit me."

"That reminds me. Your ring also has a beautiful stone set in it, doesn't it, Earl?" Undertaker asked, broke in suddenly.

"Yes."

"You should be careful. Diamonds are hard, but for all their hardness, they're fragile. If you overexert yourself too much, it may shatter," Undertaker advised.

"What of it?" Ciel asked. He then looked at his ring. "This body and this ring are both things that have shattered and been revived" He kissed the ring. "As if I would fear them shattering after everything I've been through."

Sebastian smiled smugly as he heard Ciel's remark.

Hermione went out from her hiding place. "Even more, I would protect him myself. You two don't have to worry about him, Inspector. Undertaker. It is my duty as his sister to protect him, even though we're not related by blood." She placed her hand on Ciel's shoulder and smiled down at him.

Ciel stared at Hermione, his eyes showed nothing. He then looked back at Sebastian and ordered him. "Win the contest, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord!" Sebastian bowed.

Two policemen stood dutifully in front of the ice sculpture. The thief group watched the ice sculpture and the ring from afar.

The thief leader sighed. "I guess we have no choice. Go fill in the application form."

"Are you serious?" One of his subordinates exclaimed, his jaw dropped.

"We're Irish!" The thief leader scolded. "Like we'd lose to those English ponces when it comes to ice and snow!" He said with determination, his hand clenched in a fist.

"Y-Yeah!" His subordinates agreed exuberantly.

"And if it comes down to it..." The thief leader pointed to wooden barrels with a skull sign beside a tent.

"And now we will commence the traditional Frost Fayre Ice Sculpture contest. The time limit is three p.m.!" The host announced. "Well, then! Please begin!"

The audience cheered.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Paula jingled her bells, looking at the blonde girl. "My lady, it seems there is some kind of event taking place!"

_Ciel.._ The girl thought sadly, a sad look on her face. She thought back to the time she threw a ring on the ground.

_I hate this ring!_

The gem on the ring shattered. Ciel gritted his teeth and his eyes glared dangerously.

The blonde girl sobbed and looked up when a black butler said something. _"That ring was something incredibly important to our master. It was one of a kind, passed down through generations of Phantomhive family heads." _

_I'm sorry, Ciel. I am so sorry,_ the girl thought, her eyes closed._ In exchange, I'll definitely find you the most amazing present!_ She thought determinately.

Suddenly, she saw the wooden ark. The wooden ark was same with the one she always played with Ciel when they were kids.

"Show me that!"

* * *

A bell rang. The competition has ended.

"Well then, we shall now commence the judging!" The host exclaimed.

Hermione looked at the participant and saw three men were heaving breathily compare to Sebastian who was breathing normally and not like has just created an ice piece. _Well, of course, he doesn't feel tired. He's a demon. This is a piece of cake for him. _

"First up is the 'Joyful Scotland Yard' Team with their," the host presented. "'Guardian of London'!"

Inspector Abberline and a policeman saluted to an ice man wearing a square glasses and dressed in sophisticated suits. Hermione assumed the man was their superior. Hermione then looked at the judges and saw Viscount Druitt shook his head.

"Please give your marks!"

The judges lifted board mark and the host announced the mark given. "One. Two. One. One. Zero. A total of five points!"

The inspector and his partner sighed and gasped when their ice broke at the head of the man.

"Next is the 'A Chinese Dress is Best in Miniskirt Form' Team, but.." An ice sculpture shows a provocative, nude Ran-Mao. Two men covered the private part were blushing.

"Due to circumstances beyond our control, we are not able to judge it it here," said the host.

"Why?" Lau asked head tilted slightly.

"There's no way they could show that in public!" Ciel and Hermione yelled.

"I think hiding it like that is more perverted." Hermione shook her head when she heard Lau said that.

The judges gave an 'x' mark, though only Viscount Druitt gave a ten marks. _I'm right about him being a perverted man_, Hermione thought, scowling.

Ciel sighed before looked at Sebastian questioningly. "You can win, right, Sebastian?"

"Of course. Once you have given an order, I exist but to fulfill it," Sebastian replied.

"Next up is the 'Queen's Woof Woof' Team with," the host flourishingly showed the ice sculpture. "'Noah's Ark'!"

The cloth that covered the ice sculpture fell down and all the audience and the judges gasped.

"What magnificent proportions," the fat man said, gaping.

"This is precisely what ice art is!"

"This is amazing!" the host exclaimed. "Well then, please give your results."

"Please wait one moment," Sebastian said. "You have not seen everything yet."

He snapped his finger and suddenly the roof ice fell off. And appeared all kind of animals made of ice. The audience gasped and stared in awe, including Hermione. Though, Ciel didn't seem all that fascinated.

"It's like it's alive," someone exclaimed.

"I see! He made the joints in the roof weak on purpose so that, in time, they would melt and fall off!" the fat man exclaimed.

"Oh! Oh!" Viscount Druitt's eyes sparkling, his arms spread out. "God's rage! The only one to escape unscathed in the blazing room was Noah!"

He brought his arms to his chest and his eyes closed. "Leading his paired animals, waiting for the time of regeneration, as they drift upon the waves."

"Young man, I am completely astounded! To be able to see such a high-class ice sculptor..." the fat man said.

Sebastian faced the man and he smiled of his closed eyes smile. "No, I am just one hell of a butler."

"Boss, we can't win against that." said one of the thieves.

"Damn. Then, we have no choice but to..." the thief leader scowled, hand in a fist.

"Well then, let's go to the grading," the host announced.

"Wait right there!" The leader of the thief group exclaimed. He was pointing a gun at the crowd. "This ring was originally ours. Sorry, but I'll have you return it."

"What? You, people, aren't the..." Inspector Abberline said suspicion in his voice.

"That's right. We're the bombing thief ring that's been the talk of the town lately," the thief leader said as he opened his side of his jacket. Dynamites were strapped around his body under his jacket. Behind him, one of his subordinates kicked one of the barrels and more dynamites were fell from it.

"I'll count down from ten." He pressed the lighter. "If you don't want to die, then get lost!"

"Ten!"

All the audiences ran to safety.

"Young master?"

"Nine!"

"My orders haven't changed. Do it, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord!"

"Eight!"

Inspector Abberline called out to Ciel when he saw that the young Earl didn't run. "What are you doing? Get out of there this minute, Master Ciel!"

"Seven!"

"If you want to run, then do so! Don't pay any attention to me." _Only my name he called_, Ciel thought. _Where is Helena? _He looked around and saw Hermione by the ice ark made by Sebastian. She was knocking the ice.

_What is she doing? _Ciel frowned. He was about to call Hermione when suddenly Inspector Abberline made a remark.

"Six!"

"Like I could do that!" Ciel's visible eye widened and looked at the inspector.

"I became a police officer to protect the people."

"Five!"

"In order to protect everyone!"

"Four!"

Ciel smirked. "What an idiot," he muttered.

Inspector Abberline ran toward the thief leader. He stopped when the thief leader shot near his feet.

"Don't get any closer!" The thief leader warned.

Then, the thief leader pointed the gun to Ciel. "I'm down to the last three. Are you really not gonna run, little nobleman?"

"I have no need to, because..." Ciel said.

Suddenly, Sebastian appeared and kicked the gun with his ice skates. The thief leader was shocked and looked at the black clad butler. Sebastian skated around them on the frozen river.

"What?" The other two thieves shot at Sebastian several times, but he dodged it. He jumped and did a spin.

"That's the legendary quadruple spin jump!" The fat man exclaimed.

"It's the gallant blackbird dancing upon a world of white and silver! Enchanted by that smirking face, being overcome with delight, maidens reach for those wings!" Viscount Druitt exclaimed.

Hermione clapped her hands softly from the ice ark but then she gagged at the Viscount's remark. Ciel shuddered in disgust. Sebastian landed safely and skated toward the two thieves. He pushed the thieves to the ground.

"Ten! Ten! Ten! Ten! Ten! It's a full score!" The host announced in amazement.

"Damn. You brat," the thief leader curse at the smirking Ciel.

He took one of the dynamites from his body and lighted it up with the lighter. "Be blown to smithereens, then!"

He threw the dynamite at Ciel.

"Ciel!" Hermione yelled.

Ciel gasped when suddenly he was snatched by Sebastian. Sebastian lifted Ciel up and skated away from the dynamite. The dynamite blew up and the thief leader covered his face. Hermione sighed relievedly.

"Damn. That monster." The thief leader took one by one of the dynamites, lighted it up and threw it at Sebastian. Sebastian dodged.

"Stop it, Boss! Have you forgotten?" The two thieves stopped their leader. "We're standing on ice!"

The ice around them cracked.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed. Then, Sebastian brought Ciel down and started spinning him around. Ciel's cloak had flown away. Suddenly, Sebastian sent Ciel through the air. Ciel shrieked.

Then, the ice shattered, pulling the bombing thief ring down into the river.

Inspector Abberline lament silently, "Master Ciel.."

Lau suddenly remarked. "It really is quite sturdy."

The audience saw a shadow appeared in the middle of the river. The fog cleared and the crowd gasped, shocked to see Ciel, Hermione, and Sebastian on the ice ark.

"The ship sails, leaving behind people's despair! The ship sails, along with the world's future, carrying the chosen hope with it. Onward, to a winding, dreamlike journey, the ship sails!" Viscount Druitt exclaimed with a dreamy smile on his face. The two from the judges swooned beside him.

"It's Noah! It is the living incarnation of Noah! A bibling miracle has occurred on the Thames!" The fat man exclaimed, crying happily.

"That was rather a rough method," complained Ciel.

"I apologize. I only thought that ridding myself of the baggage weighing me down was the most appropriate course of action," replied Sebastian.

Ciel snorted. Hermione chuckled beside them. Ciel looked at Hermione, an eyebrow was raised. "And you! How the hell you were on top of this before me?"

Hermione's chuckled died down slowly before answering. "Language, Ciel. Sebastian lifted me up here when I was checking this beautiful ice ark."

"Thank you, my lady," Sebastian said, bowing down.

Hermione nodded. Ciel glared unsatisfied at Hermione before looking down at the sinking sculpture. "And so the Shard of Hope will sleep at the bottom of the Thames. I suppose that is amusing in its own way."

"Indeed," Hermione agreed, looking down to the ring that has fell from the melting sculpture.

"It will curse London," Sebastian said.

"If it ended like that, then it would show that was all there was to this town and country." Ciel looked at his own ring. "After all, we Phantomhives have always..."

They looked at the inspector who was pulling one of the thieves out from the river.

"Sebastian, you said Noah was arrogant but isn't wishing and striving to save everyone even more arrogant and foolish?"

"It appears so."

"However, every so often, an idiot like that isn't so bad," Ciel smirked. Hermione stared at Ciel.

Inspector Abberline sighed and looked at the people on top of the Ark. "Master Ciel, just what are you..."

* * *

A wooden ark was thrown forcefully to the ground.

"My lady!" Paula exclaimed.

"Father said this was clearly a fake. How horrible!" Tears gathered at the corner of the blonde girl's eyes. "Just when I thought I'd found something to cheer Ciel up!"

"Please, my lady, don't be so glum!" Paula said, taking out her bells and started to jingle it. "Jingle jingle jin-"

"Leave me alone!" The girl yelled.

Paula flinched and went out from the room, closing the door. The girl fell on her knees in front of the wooden ark when the door closed. The girl cried. "Ciel, I'm sorry. I wanted to give you a wonderful present."

Suddenly, the girl saw a ring from under the broken ark and looked closely at it. The ring was the Shard of Hope.

* * *

"I thought the Shard of Hope would its own master by itself, Master," a man with light orange hair said and bowed to a man sat on a chair in front of him. The man's face was not seen as he was sitting in front of the window rather than facing the puppet-like man. The man was humming the tune of 'London Bridge'.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Eloise was eating her breakfast when a brown owl landed on the table beside her. She took the letter from the owl's beak and gave a bacon to the owl. The owl took it and ate it before fly away. The letter was from Helena and she said she want to visit Eloise today. She asked to send her reply of when she could come visit. Eloise summoned her elf, Gipsy and asked Gipsy to bring her a parchment and a quill. Gipsy brought the tools and Eloise wrote the reply. Then, she summoned her owl and sent the missive on its way to Helena. She sat back and sipped her tea quietly while deep in thought.

Eloise was the only child of two purebloods. Her parents were famous for their healing ability. They could heal almost everything. It is not surprising when she was sort into Ravenclaw and chosen as the Valedictory. She was expected to become like her parents after she graduated. But surprisingly, she chose to be an Unspeakable. Her reason when her parents; she was intrigued by time and the only department that offer researching freely of time was Department of Mysteries. And her parents accepted her reason. Moreover, to become an Unspeakable was quite hard and her parents knew it. Then, when she successfully became an Unspeakable, her parents were very proud.

Some would say Unspeakable for a job was normal and unexciting because there's only paperwork for the company but Eloise thought differently. To her, the job as an Unspeakable was exciting and unique. But even that thought will turn sour when there are no results for her experiments. But then, one day, when another experiment of her didn't work, a mysterious woman came into her life. And from that day, her life changed.

"My lady. Your guest is here."

"Ah. Thank you, Gipsy. Bring her to the garden please."

The elf bowed down before apparated. Eloise finished her tea before she stood up and walked toward the door to go to the garden.

_"Alright. Well, I'm... actually from the future. I'm an Unspeakable. I was cleaning my desk and I accidentally touched one of the experiments. Then, the next thing I know, I was here in 1888... And my name is... Helena Gryffindor."_

_"Helena Gryffindor? I don't think that is your name."_

_"Ah. You're sharp. Of course, it is not my name. I couldn't give you my real name without consequences, am I right?"_

Since that day, she had wondered what the mysterious woman's real name. She knew that there are consequences if she knew her real name maybe she will become an unborn or just disappeared. And she had guessed so many time just because she was a curious person. Moreover, Helena knew she had guessed. But until know, she didn't know what her real name is. And she had given up when Helena wanted to move to the Muggle world. Saying something about wanting to know more about him and worried about a child.

And Eloise had worried when she heard the news. Oh, how she worry. Merlin knows how worried she felt. But, Helena managed to persuade her to go live in the Muggle world. And since then, they had kept in touch using the owls. It had been two months since Helena moved out from her house and now she felt excited to see her again.

Eloise opened the door that lead to the garden and saw a brunette woman sitting on the chair in the garden, sipping her tea.

"Helena!"

The woman turned around and beamed. "Eloise!"

Eloise quickly walked toward the woman and hugged her. "Oh! I miss you so much!"

They let go and Helena smiled. "I miss you too," she said.

"Come, come. Sit and tell me everything you do in the Muggle world," Eloise took Helena's hand and pulled her back toward the chair and tea that her elf had served.

And the two chatted happily.

* * *

"Wow! So much had happened to you!" Eloise exclaimed. "You didn't get hurt or anything, right?" A concern in her eyes.

Helena shook her head. "No. I'm fine. I was protected by Sebastian. He is so protective you know. He almost didn't let me cook just because he worried that I might cut myself."

Eloise stared into Helena's eyes. Helena felt uncomfortable and asked what was wrong.

"You like this Sebastian, don't you?"

"W - What?" Helena's eyes grew wide and she stuttered. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I notice that you always talk about Sebastian. I heard his name a lot in your story." Eloise explained. "So, do you like him?"

"E - Eh? Wh- What? N-No!" Helena stammered.

Eloise waved her forefinger, shook her head and tsked. "Why don't you admit it? It's obvious that you like him."

"But it cannot be."

"Why not? Is it because of the social status? Or maybe because both of you are from a different time?"

"Well, you found your answer already. But seriously. I cannot like him. We are just too different." Helena insisted.

"Too different? Of course, you and he are different. Ever heard opposite attract? Plus, I believe there must be something similar in him that you can find. It's not like he's not a human." Eloise argued, feeling exasperated because of Helena.

"You be surprised," Helena mumbled, looking down.

"What?" Eloise leaned forward to hear better.

Helena looked up quickly and rose from her chair, saying, "Well, I must be going now. Ciel and Sebastian must have been worried as I have stayed longer than I promised."

Eloise rose too. "Oh. Alright. I'll show you the way."

"Oh. It's alright, Eloise. I lived here once, you know," Helena protested.

Eloise walked and Helena fell in her step. "I remembered. But still, you are my guest. I must show some manners to my guest if I don't want my mother preached about manners when she heard my manners a little bit off."

"Plus, you won't get away that easily from me," Eloise winked. Helena chuckled with a little bit of red appeared on her face.

They finally arrived at the front door. Helena turned, facing Eloise before hugging her and kiss her cheeks. "I'll write letters to you. And maybe I'll visit you again when I'm not in any adventure the boy had." Helena pulled back her arm around Eloise and shook her head. "Merlin knows how much trouble the boy attract. It's like he's a magnet trouble."

"Well, no matter how much you complain, you adore the boy," Eloise said.

"Indeed," Helena agreed, thinking fondly about the patched eye boy. "Well, I'll be going now."

"And let me know when the two of you are seeing each other!" Eloise shouted, hands cupping around her mouth.

"In your dream!" Helena replied, not turning to look at Eloise. Eloise giggled. Hermione continued walking towards the gate. Outside the gate, she apparated.

"Oh! I haven't asked her about her progression on the time-turner," Eloise exclaimed.

* * *

Hermione appeared in the backyard of the Leaky Cauldron. She let out a sigh before straightened up and entered the pub. She walked to the counter and sat on one of the chairs in front of it.

"Hello, Tom." Hermione greeted a man with brown hair.

The man, Tom who was actually the landlord of the pub, turned around and smiled at Hermione. "Hello, Helena. The usual?"

"Yes, please," Hermione nodded.

Tom turned back to served the butterbeer to Hermione. "So, how's Eloise? I haven't seen her around lately," Tom asked as he gave the drink to Hermione.

"She's fine. She said she got a lot of work at her workplace. So, she asked me to say that she was sorry that she couldn't come and promised to come once her job has done." Hermione said before sipping her drink.

"Well, if that is the case," Tom said with a tinge of disappointment.

Hermione gulped down her butterbeer before saying consolingly, "Don't be upset, Tom. She will come just like she promised. You know that she's a woman of her words." Hermione then got up and put her money on the counter.

"I must be going now. Thank you, Tom."

She walked out of the pub and into the Muggle world. She was thinking about her own Tom of her timeline and whether he remembered her when she came to the Leaky Cauldron at her young age in the future when she felt someone touched her arm. Hermione took the hand and twisted it before realizing that it was someone she knew.

"Ah!"

"Ciel!"

Hermione let go of the hand and apologized profusely. "I'm sorry, Ciel! I thought you were some bad guy. I'm sorry! It seems that my habit from the war has not gone yet. I'm sorry!"

Ciel rubbed his upper arm and let Sebastian attended to it. "You have such a strong grip for a woman."

"Well, I have to if I want to survive the war," Hermione said indifferently.

When the throbbing pain in his arm had slowly faded, Ciel looked at Hermione and asked, "What were you thinking about? I called your name several time but you didn't respond."

"Oh. It's nothing, " Hermione answered, waving her hand.

Ciel looked at the place that Hermione walked out from. "And what were you doing in a broken-down old shop?"

Sebastian looked puzzled at Ciel. "A broken-down old shop? I thought it was a pub?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she panicked a little bit. She had forgotten that Sebastian was a demon and he might be able to see what muggle cannot like Ciel. She must acted fast if she didn't want her secret out.

"A pub? I think I know what a pub looks like. That shop is clearly a pub," Ciel replied sarcastically.

"I think you must have imagined it, Sebastian. That shop is clearly not a pub. I was inside it just now. Thought I see my old friend there, so, I came inside to see if it true," the last part was an answered to Ciel's question. So, she has decided to lie to Sebastian. She hated lying but she couldn't help it as she still wanted to keep her secret. She knew that the demon didn't believe her, by the way, he looked at her. Besides, it's not exactly lying. She did see her old friend.

Hermione then hurriedly walked past the boy and his butler towards the carriage. "Well, come on. I think it's almost lunch now," she said over her shoulder, avoiding the look Sebastian gave her.

The duo looked at each other before following the brunette.

* * *

Hermione looked out of the window's carriage. She tucked her hair at the back of her ear. She had changed her sitting position several time now. But still, she couldn't sit comfortably. Well, she could blame the person that made her felt like this. That person was sitting in front of her. Sebastian. Sebastian was the one to blame. Ever since they entered the carriage, Sebastian had been staring at her. She could feel his eyes on her and that made her uncomfortable.

She knew that Sebastian was trying to make her guilty because of her lie and told the truth. But she's a Gryffindor. A stubborn woman. It will not be that easy for her to tell the truth if she didn't want to. She survived the Cruciatus curse that Bellatrix gleefully gave her. A merely staring will not make her break down. But still, it was disturbing. She hoped that Sebastian would stop staring at her.

Hermione sighed. Suddenly, she remembered the conversation she had with Eloise moments ago. _Like Sebastian?_ Hermione thought. _As in like, like? The type of like when I had a crush on Viktor? The type of like I had with Ron after the War? _If it is, she couldn't understand how. How can she like someone she barely knew? She had met Sebastian and Ciel two months and a week ago. And a week later, she decided to live with them. And she didn't understand how she can like someone in a short of time. It was certainly not love, that she much knew. Love was even impossible than liking him.

What about him that make her like him? _Well, sure enough. There's the physical appearance. His lean and strong body. Face that was so smooth and unblemished but pale. Fuller lips. Eyes that are so enticing that can make women fall down to his feet with only a single glance, _Hermione thought, analysing and taking in the sight of him. She looked from bottom to the top. Finally, she reached his eyes. Red eyes that were beautiful and seeming to be able to see her deepest secret in her heart. Red eyes that were staring directly at her eyes - staring at her. Hermione's eyes blinked and widened a bit as she blushed slightly. Embarrassed that she was caught staring. She smiled sheepishly when Sebastian's eyebrow raised in question.

Hermione looked back at the scenery outside. Trying to dispel the blush on her cheeks and cool herself down. Soon, she was back in her thought. Sebastian was a demon and her; a witch. Two different being, yet, they look the same. She was a witch but still a human while he was a demon taking a human appearance. Their power came from a different source; her power from the earth and his power from the underworld but their power has some similarity just like what Sebastian demonstrated in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He could see the pub just like any wizards.

And being a demon, she believed that they have no soul. Believed that they have no emotion. It seems right to assume that they could not feel love or anything associate with that kind of feeling. But, she has seen an annoyed or angry Sebastian since living with the Phantomhives and she was sure that those things are feelings - in another word - emotion. And so, it was safe for her to say that Sebastian did not have any feeling of like.

_Even if he was a human, I would not consider myself liking him_, Hermione sighed. _We are from a different time. I'm from the future and him; the past. Absolutely not going to happen. Eventually, I'll be back in my time and we would be sad and heartbroken. I would not be the same anymore. _Hermione let out a heavy sigh this time.

"That sounds heavy. What's wrong?" Hermione heard Ciel asked.

She shook her head. " Nothing. I just miss my best friends."

"I thought you were gone for a long time because you were visiting them?" Ciel raised his eyebrow.

"Well no. I met my other friend. The one that I miss currently unavailable. Busy they said," Hermione answered.

"You will meet them soon," Ciel said, looking back at the paper on his hand.

_Yes. And I need to find the way back to my own time faster if I want to meet them soon,_ Hermione said in her head, her mind thinking back to the hourglass that was hidden magically in her drawer.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**Thud!**

"Oh! What's this?"

Hermione bent down and reached the fallen book. She picked it up and examined the cover. The book doesn't have any title. So, she turned the cover and looked inside. She gasped.

"What is it?" Ciel turned, looking at her. Her face shown surprise, awe and happy. She was smiling widely. _Is she cooing? _Ciel thought, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Hermione was laughing loudly. Ciel and Sebastian who was there, serving teas and desserts, were surprised.

"Helena! What is it that made you laugh like that?" Asked Ciel, feeling irritated that she was still laughing and ignoring his last question.

Hermione's laughter died slowly and walked towards Ciel and Sebastian. Currently, Ciel, Sebastian and she were in the library. Even though her laughter had died down, she was chuckling as she showed the book in her hands at Ciel and Sebastian.

"This...! This is what making me laugh like that...!" She said, her laughter erupted again.

Ciel and Sebastian looked to the book Hermione showed. It wasn't a book. It was an album. An album of Ciel when he was little and with his parents. The picture that made Hermione laugh was a scene of a woman in red clothes with red hair holding Little Ciel who was also wearing red clothes, red hair on his head ( Hermione assumed it was a wig ) and his lips bright red. Sebastian who was beside Ciel snorted and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand when the older version of the boy in the picture glared at him. But the butler was shaking violently. Ciel rudely grabbed the album from Hermione's hands. His face was bright red, perhaps because of embarrassment or anger. Hermione assumed it was both.

"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione breathed, holding her stomach. "Oh, dear Merlin! You are very cute, Ciel!"

The young Earl glared at Hermione. "Shut up!"

Hermione wiped her tears that leaked out when she was laughing hardly. Her laughter finally died down. She smiled down at Ciel as she rubbed Ciel's head. "I was right when I thought that you look cute when you were little."

Ciel shook off Hermione's hand from his head and scowled. "It must be Madam Red that left it here. Even when she is dead, she still managed to annoy me."

Hermione chuckled. "Well, I'm glad that she left it here. If she hadn't done it, I will not be able to see younger and very cute you." She took the album from the young boy's hand and sat on the chair beside him.

She turned the album's page one by one, chuckling and smiling softly at pictures that she saw on the pages. The butler who had failed to cover his laughter just now, (_I bet he'd purposely do that, Hermione thought) _looking at the album with her. And the young boy beside her sipped his tea with a glare on them.

_He looked so cute...! _Hermione gushed in her thought as she looking at the picture of Little Ciel playing in the snow with his mother. Smiled on both of their faces. _He looked so happy and innocent... With that wide smile on his face, everyone will surely feel happy looking at him..._

She glanced at the scowling older version of the little boy in the picture. He must have gone through a lot that made his smile disappeared from his expression. _Even though I know I can't make his pain disappeared, at least I want to take his pain as my own. _She looked back at the album.

_Alright, I have decided to make him smile. Even a small one! _She thought firmly.

Hermione pointed to the person in one of the pictures. The person was a blonde, curly hair girl. "Who is this? I have seen her many times in the previous pictures. Is she your childhood friend or a cousin? Or perhaps both?"

Ciel glanced at the pictures she was pointing. "Oh. She's Lizzy. She is both. And also she is my fiancee," Ciel replied.

"Lizzy? What's her full name? I assumed you were engaged since birth."

"Her name is Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. She is the daughter of the Leader of the British Knights, Marquis Alexis Leon Midford. Her mother is the late Lord Phantomhive's older sister, Francis Midford nee Phantomhive. The younger sister of Edward Midford. The younger sister of Edward Midford. Lady Elizabeth is a strong-willed and cheerful girl with a fondness for cute things. Her hobby is to make everything and everybody "cute". When disagreed with, she is prone to temper tantrums and bouts of self-centeredness. She imposes her sense of fashion and preference upon others and doggedly refuses to take no for an answer. For instance, she insists that Ciel and the people she like refer to her by her nickname, "Lizzy". However, on the occasions that she goes too far and upsets someone, she would feel horrible and even cry over her mistake. And you assumed right, my lady." Sebastian trotted all the information about the fiancee of Ciel Phantomhive.

"Thank you for the details, Sebastian. Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. Such a long name... Why do people so fond of giving their children such a long name?" Hermione asked, somewhat rhetorically. " And she looks cute. No wonder you were engaged since birth because you both look cute together. I want to meet her."

Ciel snorted. "Didn't you listen to all the information Sebastian told you just now? Looks can be deceiving, you know. If you must know she's an annoying girl I've ever met. Trust me. You'll be annoyed and frustrated when you met her."

"Ciel! It is not nice to say that thing like that. She's your fiancee. You should treat her better." Hermione reprimanded. "And I listened."

Ciel shrugged. She looked back at the album and flipped the page. Her eyes widen as she remembered something when she saw the picture. "Oh, dear Merlin! I've never known when is your birthday," She exclaimed, turning to Ciel.

Ciel froze. His eyes widen.

_A bright red was seen at the mansion. Smoke rose. The fire was crackling and licking every corner of the mansion. A boy was running along the corridor. The fire was around him._

_"Daddy! Mummy!" _

_The boy opened a door. "Moth-" The boy stopped. Surprised was clearly seen in his eyes. Two figures were in the center of the fire. The boy recognized the figures to be his parents. The boy stood shockingly and horror was etched on his face._

_A flash. Then, the fire scene disappeared. Appeared men with a white mask on their face and wearing white cloak surrounded a boy. _

_"We will place the seal of the sublime beast upon you."_

_Two hands were pushing a boy down, preventing him from trashing around. A poker with a strange symbol at the end of it was brought in front of the boy and the boy stared at it with horror and fear. _

"Ciel?"

Ciel startled. He was back in the reality from the land of memory.

"Ah yes. My birthday is on 14th December."

"14th December? That's three days from today! Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione exclaimed. She shook her head. "No. It doesn't matter. What matters more now is what should I get for your birthday present?"

Ciel was stunned. The last time he got a birthday present was three years ago. And that year does not go well. His parents were killed in a fire. He got captured and tortured. All on his birthday. Ciel was out of his thought when he heard the conversation between Hermione and Sebastian.

"Shall I get toys? Books? Clothes?"

"Lady Helena, you must have forgotten that the Phantomhives sell toys. And the young master could easily buy books and clothes."

"Yes, you are right. So, what shall I get, Sebastian? Do you have any suggestion?"

"Perhaps you could give him something handicraft."

"Oh. That is a good one. I could bake his favourite desserts."

"My lady, need I to remind you that I can do that?"

"Yes, I know but - "

"You two know that I can hear you, right?" Ciel asked irritable, eyebrows slanting downwards.

Hermione covered her mouth and grinned sheepishly. "Ah. Sorry, Ciel. I forgot."

"How can you forgot?!"

"Hehe. So, Ciel. Do you have anything that you want for your birthday?"

Ciel flinched back. It seems like long ago since someone asked that question. And he felt angry. He didn't know why. He tried to calm himself.

"I don't want anything," Ciel muttered, clenching his teeth.

"Eh? You must have something you want."

"No, Helena. There's nothing that I want."

"Just tell me, please. I'll try to make it happen"

Suddenly, Ciel stood up and shouted, "I said, I don't want anything. Meaning, I. Don't. Want." After that, he got out of the library with the door closed with a bang.

Hermione blinked at the door. Her face shown a very surprised expression. "Oh no! I must have pushed him too far."

"Indeed, my lady. It seems you have found his soft spot." Hermione glared at Sebastian before standing up. "Well then, I must apologize to him immediately," she said, began to walk towards the exit.

Sebastian grasped her left hand, stopping her from going further. "I must advice that you won't do that, Lady Helena. You should let him calm himself before you go apologies or else he won't listen."

"But - " Hermione tried to contradict. But Sebastian just looked at her with a warning. Hermione sighed. "Alright. I let him calm himself first. Then, tomorrow I'll apologize to him."

Sebastian nodded and let go of her hand. She looked at the door sadly.

"I'm sorry, Ciel."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione stood in front of Ciel's office door. A tray was in her hands. She took a deep breath and reached a hand to the doors before knocking it.

**Knock knock!**

"Enter!"

Hermione heard Ciel ordered. She reached the door knob and turned before opening the door slowly. She peeked in to see what Ciel was doing. She saw Ciel was working on a paperwork.

"Just leave it there, Sebastian," Ciel ordered without looking up.

Hermione placed the tray on a table near his desk. Then, she waited for Ciel to look up. And when he did as he didn't hear the open and closed, she smiled.

"Helena." Ciel's face shown surprised and his visible eye widened before his face turned into emotionless. Hermione flinched at the emotionless eyes. She looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

"What do you want, Helena?" Hermione grimaces at Ciel's monotonous tone, albeit a little bit hostile and cold.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I want to apologize."

"Why do you want to apologize? You didn't do anything wrong."

Hermione gulped and looked down with her eyes closed. That sarcastic tone made Hermione want to get out from the room. _No. You didn't run from your problem. You're Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake! You have to face it! Plus, this is your fault. _She remembered what Sebastian had told her yesterday.

_"Now, my lady. There's a reason young master didn't tell you about his birthday," said Sebastian._

_Hermione looked up at Sebastian from the album. "What's the reason?"_

_"As you know, my lady, his parents were killed in a fire." Hermione nodded. "That happened on his birthday."_

_Hermione gasped. She didn't know that and now she felt the guilt has gone bigger. Sebastian continued, "And on the same day, someone took him away and put him in a cage. They prisoned him. They tortured him. Then, one day, they branded him. He suffered and begged them to let him go. And that's when I came and offered him his revenge." _

She opened her eyes and looked guilty at Ciel. "I'm sorry, Ciel. I push you too far. I... I shouldn't have done that."

"Well... Um.. I want to tell you I'm sorry. I push you too far. I... You... I... Just felt excited knowing your birthday is two days from now. I never had a brother. I'm the only child in my family. So, when I know your birthday, I just feel excited and happy to celebrate a special day with a young brother that I always want in my life..." Hermione rambled, looking down with her eyes close.

"Would you still ask me if you knew?" Ciel asked.

"Probably." Ciel glowered. "BUT. But I know when to stop. And... And I'm sorry once again."

Hermione looked down. Afraid that he won't accept the apology and that would make her feel extremely guilty. The silence was unbearable. Then, she heard a sigh and a clutter. Hermione looked up and saw that the pen Ciel gripped tightly just now was on the desk. She looked at Ciel's face and tried to interpret his feeling. He had his eye closed and the line over his forehead had smoothed out.

Suddenly, Ciel said, "Bring me the cake."

Hermione was in disbelief. She thought he wouldn't forgive her. She always thought he's not the kind to forgive easily. In her opinion, Ciel is a proud kid. He would never let it drop after a simple apology, he would want something grand and absurd. A "true apology" if you will. Something fitting of his stature. But now, it seems her opinion is wrong.

Hermione took the tray and bring it to Ciel. Ciel picked a fork and cut the cake before taking a small bite. He dropped the fork and it clanked on the plate.

"I don't want this. I want a cheesecake. Make me one and I'll think about your apology," he said with a condescending tone. After a second pause, he continued, "Oh. And I don't want it just to be a regular cheesecake. Make it an exquisite one with a rich flavor of the cheese."

Hermione's jaw dropped. _Alright. I take it back. He certainly is a proud kid._ She closed her mouth and eyes and took a deep breath through her nose. She opened her eyes with a smile that is more like a grimace plastered on her face. "Alright. Is there anything else?"

Ciel made a great a show of thinking. "Oh, right, yes, brew me a Ceylon tea so it will compliment well with the cake. And" - Hermione's right eye twitched - "I think that's it for now. You can go now."

Hermione took the tray and walked to the door. When the door almost close, she heard Ciel called her. "Yes, Ciel?"

Ciel took a deep breath and said, "Make it for yourself too and we can eat it together. You may ask me questions as long as I want to answer it."

Hermione stared at him for a bit and smiled at him, "Of course, dear brother."

* * *

The day was cold and dull. The birds were chirping. The Phantomhive's ground was littered with dry leaves and it was Finnian and Mey-Rin's job to clean it. Finnian was sweeping the ground while Mey-Rin was gathering the dry leaves in a cartwheel.

Finnian sighed. "Tomorrow it's his... you know. Why can't we celebrate it?"

Mey-Rin wiped her forehead and answered morosely, "It's a rare occasion, so why can't we make it fantastic and lovely?"

Suddenly, they heard a jingling bell and looked at the road. They saw a carriage coming towards the mansion. A blonde girl waved happily from the carriage window.

"I'm here!"

The two servants gasped and blanched in horror.

"Lady Elizabeth!"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm really sorry! But my schedule is really really packed. I'm in my second semester now and I got so much assignments to send, project to handle, sleep to catch up and releasing my stress. And I got final exam in next two weeks, so, I have to study. So, I'm here to give you guys as well as myself some entertainment. Enjoy!**

**Thank you to all that have favourited and followed this story! Your reviews are very much love and appreciate! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**Credits: smart-blonde-the-oxymoron (And others)**

**Special thanks to my lovely and patient beta, Fairilina (Life will be good). :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 22**

The doors to Phantomhive's lobby flew open. Ciel and Hermione looked to see who was coming.

"Ciel!"

"Lizzy!"

A short girl with bright green eyes and bouncing blonde hair in curly pigtails rushed in before picking the pre-teen up to spin him around with a giddy laugh. Ciel blanched, looking like he was about to throw up with all the spinning. Finally, the girl stopped as she noticed an unfamiliar woman beside Sebastian.

"Oh! You must be Ciel's adopted sister."

Hermione smiled and offered a hand to the girl. "Ah yes. My name is Helena. Pleasure to meet you. And you must be Elizabeth. I heard many things about you from Ciel and Sebastian."

"Pleasure to meet you too. I'm Elizabeth Midford. Ciel talked about me?" Elizabeth asked, accepting the hand and looked at Ciel. She then hugged him, well, almost throttling him. "Thank you, Ciel!"

"Yes. From him, I know that you are his fiancée. And you look much cuter than the picture in an album I found, Lady Elizabeth," Hermione said.

"Thank you! Just call me Lizzy!" Elizabeth said with a big smile on her face.

Then, she suddenly gasped, "Ah! I nearly forgot!"

Elizabeth took Ciel's right hand and put a red wrapping box on it. "Here! This is for you. Open it! Quick, quick!"

Ciel looked at it with wonder before reaching the ribbon with his left hand. The blue diamond ring on his thumb glimmered. Elizabeth who noticed it seemed taken aback, her eyes wide. She held Ciel's left hand before he can untied the ribbon. Ciel was surprised with her action.

Elizabeth brought his hand closer to look at the ring. "Wh - What? I thought I broke that!"

"Ah, Sebastian repaired it."

"No way! It was all cracked!" Elizabeth said, disbelief in her voice. "I don't even see any flaws!"

Sebastian said proudly, "Such skill is only natural for one..."

"- Who serves as a butler for the Phantomhives." Ciel cut off.

"Exactly as you say." Sebastian bowed.

"I see. Sebastian..." Elizabeth trailed off, backing away slowly.

"My lady..." Paula looked at her young mistress with sympathy.

"Are you alright, Lizzy?" Hermione asked, worried of the young lady.

"Lady Elizabeth, what is in that little box?" Sebastian asked.

Elizabeth became aware of her reverie. "Ah, this is just, uh…" Her hands flailed and took back the box. "A mistake," she said as she hid it with her hands closed to her chest.

"A mistake?" Ciel and Sebastian echoed.

"Ah yes. I was meant to give it to Lady Helena. Along with this present," Elizabeth said, giving the box and a slightly big teddy bear to Hermione.

"A welcome back present."

Hermione blinked before accepting the presents. She smiled, though, her mind still adjusting to the changes that had happen.

"Thank you. And Helena will do."

"Didn't you just say you were going to give it to me?" Ciel asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "That was an F - E - I - N - T!"

"A feint?"

Elizabeth said, hand near her mouth. "A lady who tries to catch a man with gifts is no lady. It's unseemly!"

"Now, Paula, ring your bells!" She looked at Paula.

"Yes, my lady! Jingle jingle jingle!"

"Well then, good day to you!" Elizabeth waved her hand to the three confused people. She took her maid hand and soon, she was out from the mansion.

The three people watched the door slammed loudly.

"That was a fast visit. Usually, she would stay until night fall," Ciel commented.

"Maybe this was her reason for returning early?" The males heard Hermione said.

They looked at Hermione and saw the thing in the box. It was a ring that looked almost exactly like Ciel's, if not just a bit smaller. "Maybe she wanted to give this to you because she thought she broke the ring you wore. But then changed her mind when she saw it was repaired," Hermione reasoned.

Ciel looked back at the closed door, a certain blonde girl in his mind. "Lizzy..."

"Tomorrow is your birthday, young master. Perhaps that was a part of the reason too?" Sebastian said.

Ciel awaken from his thought, taken back with the remarks.

"How about it, young master? Shall we hold a party? It looks as if there are others who are hoping to celebrate, too."

The two adults and a child looked at the people behind column. The Phantomhive's servants quickly hid behind a column before slowly peeking behind it. Their eyes filled with hope.

"My birthday..." Ciel mumbled, remembering the last time he celebrate his birthday.

* * *

_Snow fell from the sky, covering the city. Lots of people wandering or shopping for Christmas in the city. One particular boy was talking to a man. The boy was cute and he felt excited. _

_"Um, you know, it's my birthday today!" The boy told to the man._

_A woman hurriedly went to the boy. "Oh, Ciel, please..." She looked to the man and apologised, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive him."_

_"It's fine. He's such a cute little lad," The man tipped his hat to the woman and smiled._

_"Mummy said that 'cause today is special, I can sleep with her tonight! She's also going to read me a story, and then..." The boy told more with a beaming smile. _

"On my birthday..."

_A bright red was seen at the mansion. Smoke risen. The fire was crackling and licking every corner of the mansion. A boy was running along the corridor. The fire was around him._

_"Daddy! Mummy!" _

_The boy opened a door. "Moth-" The boy stopped. Surprised was clearly seen in his eyes. Two figures were in the centre of the fire. The boy recognized the figures to be his parents. The boy stood shockingly and horror was etched on his face. _

"I was going to sleep with Mother. Father was going to give me a present."

_Men with a white mask on their face and wearing white cloak surrounded a boy. _

_"We will place the seal of the sublime beast upon you."_

_Two hands were pushing a boy down, preventing him from trashing around. A poker with a strange symbol at the end of it was brought in front of the boy and the boy stared at it with horror and fear. _

"I was so looking forward to it..."

_The boy screamed with pain. _

"To my birthday."

* * *

Ciel turned and walked towards the stair.

"Young Master?"

"Ridiculous. Bring me tea in my room." Ciel ordered.

"Straight away." Sebastian bowed.

Hermione stared sadly at the patched-eye boy. _Innocence was lost at such a young age, even younger than I._

* * *

The clock tower rang. Elizabeth sat in the carriage with her maid as they moved through a small, but very crowded city. Her maid was looking out of the carriage, worrying about their journey to home and the young, hyper blonde was looking down at her lap, thinking deeply.

"I wonder if it's because of work on the Underground," Elizabeth said.

Paula looked at the blonde girl. She then turned to the girl and tried to cheer her young mistress. "My lady, please look! Jingle jingle jingle!"

"Paula."

"Yes? Jingle jingle!"

"You always look so happy."

Paula's smiled faltered and she panicked. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh, I'm not criticizing you. I'm just envious. You're so radiant, and you never seem so worry," Elizabeth reassured the panicked maid.

"My Lady, you're normally quite carefree yourself..." Her word faltered before she continued. "That aside, we really aren't getting anywhere, are we? If we get stuck here until nightfall, what on earth will we do?"

Elizabeth didn't hear anymore what her maid said. Suddenly, a strange, melodic tune filled the air and Elizabeth's ears perked. She was sure she'd never heard it before, but it sounded so familiar. She looked out of the window and noticed a man with a purple and orange top hat turning the dial of a strange, colourful box. She watched as he caught her eye and then turned to leave.

Elizabeth opened the door of the halted carriage and bolted after the strange man. Her maid was still looking out of the other side of the carriage, talking to her young mistress, "ah, but that might be kind of like camping, so it could be fun, my L -" and her word trailed off as she noticed her young mistress was missing.

"My Lady?" Paula called out for her young mistress but she could not find her anywhere.

"My Lady!"

The hyper, young blonde disappeared into the crowd and then down a dark alley way. She followed the colourful man. The strange, melodic sound was still heard by her. Suddenly, the man disappeared and she hurriedly ran, looking for the man. When she reach the end of the alley, she saw a little shop. The shop displayed doll that looked like a real girl.

Elizabeth opened the door to the shop. She peeked inside and noticed a group of dolls. They were of perfect likeness to any little girl. They even seemed to radiant an heir of innocence. She entered and closed the door.

"Welcome."

Elizabeth jumped. The man she saw earlier was sitting on a chair with the colourful box on his lap.

"Um…"

The man stood up and walked towards her, "I'm not sure why you are here. You were not chosen. However, I can smell the mark the ring has left on you..."

_What mark? Ring? _Elizabeth's emerald eyes widened and filled with fear and confusion.

"The r - ring?" _The one I gave to Ciel's adopted sister?_

The man lowered himself at her level and looked into her eyes. "However, your eyes..." The man reached to touch her cheek but Elizabeth pulled back her head before he could touched and looked elsewhere. "Um… Ciel is the only man I..."

"Your eyes have such tremendous depth and sadness in them," the man suddenly said.

Elizabeth's eyes snapped back to the strange man. "Eh?"

"I can tell. They're incredibly melancholic."

Elizabeth's eyes widened but then her eyes brimmed with tears.

* * *

"I see. A birthday present."

Elizabeth's sobs was heard in the shop. She was sitting in front of the man's chair. "I wanted to cheer Ciel up."

The man's fingers was stuffed with little puppets and it was closed and opened in front of her. "There are many wares here, and they are all wonderfully fantastic items."

Elizabeth looked around the shop. She saw many things such as the colourful box the man had earlier on him, the grandfather clock and the dolls.

"I shall give you whichever one you wish." The man said. "Please choose whatever you will."

Elizabeth gasped. "But..."

"Ah. I understand. To you, these are all the same." The man's head tilted to the side at 90° angle with a sickening, almost wooden creek. "Therefore, I reason for a superior present, to be given to a very dear person, the most suitable thing would be..."

The man touched the tip of his hat and dropped his head. When he looked up, his purple eyes reflected her image back at her and nothing else, not a speck of emotion in sight, "your very self."

* * *

A phone rang in the Phantomhive's household in the midnight.

"Elizabeth has disappeared?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. I heard from her maid, who said she lost sight of her around Islington."

Ciel stood up abruptly. "We'll move out immediately. For Heaven's sake. What was she thinking?" Ciel began to walk around his desk but Sebastian stopped him.

"Before that, I have this for you."

Ciel looked at the tray Sebastian hold and saw a letter. He gasped a little, suspecting something bad had happened.

"Scotland Yard is frantically continuing their search in the case where only young girls are kidnapped. The bodies of the girls have not been found, but most likely... The culprit sends out the Shard of Hope to those who could become targets. The mysterious gem that brings ill fortune to its owner. To return to the tale of this treasure, having previously failed to acquire it..." That was what the letter content. And with it, pictures of little girls were attached.

Suddenly, there's a knock at Ciel's study room door. Sebastian opened the door and revealed Hermione.

"Ciel? Working late again?" She asked.

Ciel doesn't answer. Hermione tilted her head. Usually, he would remarked something about her concern but this time he had not. And that was strange. But then, she noticed the room felt different. It felt tensed, stressed and like the time she was about to get a bad news. She looked properly at Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel looked worried, disbelief and scared but she couldn't read Sebastian.

"Ciel? What's wrong?" Hermione asked. When she didn't get any answer, she shot a questioning look at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at her for a while before he opened his mouth to speak. But before he could tell her anything, Ciel called her and handed the letter in his hand.

Hermione reached out her hand and took the letter. As she read, her eyes widened in disbelief and her mouth opened a little. She read it thrice. She looked at the pictures. Then, she looked up and she tried to say something but nothing came out from her mouth.

Ciel sighed.

"Elizabeth's missing. She ran from her carriage when she was in Islington and vanished into the crowd," he answered her question earlier.

"And you suspected she's with the culprit who took all those missing girls?"

Ciel grimaced as he nodded his head.

"What shall we do?" Sebastian asked suddenly.

Ciel straightened himself and narrowed his eyes at them and said firmly, "we shall ease the Queen's gloom. That is our highest priority. No matter what happens."

Hermione nodded.

* * *

A knock was heard.

"Pardon the intrusion."

The door opened and light came into the dark room. A man came into the room, kneeling and bowed behind a person that was sitting on the only chair in the room.

"I have made my master wait. Master, what should the doll be this time?"

"Make it out of wax and stone, wax and stone, wax and stone. Make it out of wax and stone, my fair lady." The sitting person sang.

The puppet-man straightened from bowing position. "Understood."

* * *

Hermione yawned. The seats were soft and plushy and she was struggling to stay awake. Sebastian looked at her in amusement before looking at Ciel.

"Young Master?"

"Open the carriage door."

"Yes?"

Hermione looked strangely at Ciel. _Open the carriage door? _

"Go and question the victim's families and make a list of suspects. We need names and addresses. Sneak into the crime scenes. You should be able to achieve all that within three hours, no?"

_Hmm... Three hours. I would like to see how he done it. But that means, I have to leave Ciel alone to find Elizabeth. And I certainly don't want to leave him alone,_ Hermione thought as she looked at Ciel.

"In the meantime, I will take care of some minor business. That is all."

"I see." Sebastian answered politely but with a small smile.

"And of course, I will go with him," Hermione said.

"Thank you, my Lady. Please take good care of him and yourself," Sebastian said.

"Hurry up and get on with it," Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my Lord."

To Hermione's surprise, the carriage door sprung open and Sebastian stood on the edge. He turned to her with a small smile and turned back to the rushing by outside world.

"I will be seeing you later then, my lord... my lady." And he jumped, landing gracefully on the dirt road, coat tails fluttering behind him. Hermione looked behind.

"Did he always do that? Showing off his demon's skills?" She turned back to look at Ciel.

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

* * *

A red hair man was running on the roof.

"Here it comes! I can feel it coming!"

The man jumped from one roof to the other. Then, he jumped in front of the moon.

"My Hunk Radar is going off!" The red hair man grinned and revealed pointy teeth.

* * *

"She said she lost sight of her around here, but..." Ciel scowled, a vein appearing on his forehead. "Why do I have to be with this guy?"

"Aww... It's not that bad," Hermione said, kneeling beside him and petted Pluto on his head. The Devil Dog made an almost quiet woof.

She remembered what Sebastian told them as he held Pluto by his collar neck.

_"Take this. Hopefully it will be of some use to you."_

_"Such as?" Ciel asked. _

_"If necessary, use it as bait and run away."_

_Ciel scowled and glared at his butler. _

"As if either of us has the strength to throw him... Even when he's in human form..." Hermione chuckled as Ciel said that with a scowl on his face.

"You're so cute," Hermione exclaimed while she petted Pluto who was wearing a nice looking suit. Pluto licked her face and she giggled.

Ciel let out a heavy sigh. "Whatever."

"You're a dog, right? You should be able to track scents, then." Ciel rummaged through his trench coat pockets and pulled out a red strip of fabric. "This ribbon from Lizzy's present has her scent on it."

Pluto leaned to sniff it and sneezed. He scratched at his ear and starting pawing at a small clod of dirt. The vein on Ciel's forehead grew in his frustration.

"The little... Won't he listen to anything but what Sebastian tells him?" Ciel glared.

Suddenly, Ciel was pulled forward by Pluto who was sprinting towards a dark alley. Hermione gasped before ran after them, "Pluto! Ciel!"

She paused behind Ciel when he finally able to stop Pluto by pulling Pluto's leash. Pluto was tugging on his leash incessantly, trying to get closer to a small, female dog. _It has pink bow in its hair, _Hermione mused.

"Stop being in heat at a time like this!"

Hermione giggled at Ciel's words and Pluto's action. There was a high pitched sigh and Hermione tensed, looking around the alley. Her wand readied in her sleeve.

"Oh, my. Men in heat make my heart thump!"

The female dog ran away and Pluto gave a sorrowful howl. Hermione followed Ciel's gaze to the top of one of the tall buildings. She noticed there was someone up there. That person had long, flowing red hair and was wearing a red jacket that in her opinion seemed distinctly feminine. _Wait... He looked familiar…_ Hermione thought, trying to remember where she had seen that person. She gasped and turned to Ciel.

"I am the hunter of love. This heart of mine burns up any prey I set my eyes on. It scatters deep crimson sparks!"

Ciel gasped, images of Madam Red falling slowly backwards as blood spurted from a large cut on her chest filled his mind. And the same person in front of him now too was in his mind.

"Red..." He whispered

Hermione stared at him, worry clouding her brown eyes. "Ciel... That night...?"

The young Earl's eyebrows slanted downward, adding to his glare filled with hate. His jaw ticked. Hermione silenced and stared back at the mystery and familiar person.

The red clad person turned around, revealing what Hermione thought was indeed a man, albeit a very feminine one at that. His pointy teeth and yellow-green eyes flashed in the moonlight. _I didn't noticed that he was like a horny prostitute that night_, Hermione thought as she heard the words that red hair man said.

"Hunk sighted!"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello. I'm just here to kill some time. **

**Thank you to all that have favourited and followed this story! Your reviews are very much love and appreciate! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! And I would like more reviews. ;)**

**Credits: smart-blonde-the-oxymoron (And others)**

**Special thanks to my lovely and patient beta, Fairilina (Life will be good). :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 23**

"You're...!"

"Even like this, I'm a butler to die for!" The red clad man yelled with a broad, sparkling grin and tongue sticked out. Ciel tsked and Hermione stepped forward, touching the young Earl's shoulder. "Well, right now, I am not in active employment."

"Grell Sutcliff?" Hermione asked, watching as the red clad, self-acclaimed, 'butler' flipped his long, red hair. Ciel nodded stiffly in answer.

Grell Sutcliff jumped down off the building and landed swiftly with a grace that reminded Hermione a bit of Sebastian. Grell put his hands on his hips and looked off to the side.

"Because of the Madam Red incident, I was demoted, and have nothing to do but boring, lowly jobs," he exclaimed dramatically. "The bastard Will told me I can't return to work until I've retrieved some troublesome souls. That rotten sadist!"

The red haired man paused to tap his chin thoughtfully. "Well, food is best just as it's about to go rotten..."

_Bastard Will? Ah... The glasses man, William T. Spears... _Hermione remembered the glasses man from the night she met Ciel and Sebastian the first time.

"Ah! And those cold eyes send chills up my spine!" Grell hugged himself, eyes the form of small hearts and cheeks flushed. He turned to Pluto. "However, this one's wildness is hard to ignore."

"He's a quean." Hermione muttered, sweat dropping at her forehead.

Ciel flinched and tensed up when Grell's eyes landed on him. "Oh? You're not about to tell me you're going to take revenge for your beloved aunt, are you?"

"Shut up," Ciel ordered, grip on Pluto's leash tightening.

"I didn't know there's a quean amongst Reaper..." Hermione remarked.

Grell's eyes narrowed and he began spouting off angrily at her.

"Wh- Who do you think you are, calling a Reaper a whore? I'm not a whore!" He yelled.

"Oh no. You absolutely are," Hermione pointed out. "You mister, appear out of nowhere and claimed that our dog is making you aroused."

Ciel shook his head at her. "Careful. This guy is a murderer and without Sebastian here to protect you -"

"He's right. Without anyone here to protect you, you're just a pathetic little girl."

"I don't need anyone to protect me," She said firmly, holding her head high.

"Ah~ you are an arrogant girl, are you not? But as I said, what can a brat like you do without Sebastian around to fight for you?" Grell laughed.

"Shut up!" Ciel yelled, taking a step forward, clenching jaw. Pluto bared his teeth and started to snarl at the red clad reaper.

"Ah? Your knight tonight is him? Why does this kid steal all the good men?" Grell muttered to himself, mouth turned down in a sour frown. Pluto growled and lunged at the reaper. Grell squealed, hearts forming around his head.

"Oh, I'm being assaulted!" The reaper spread his arms wide in an invitation. "Please be gentle!"

Pluto rushed by him followed by Ciel and Hermione. Grell depleted with a heavy sigh.

"Hey! What is this?"

Hermione smirked that looked almost like Draco Malfoy's at the sight of the pissed off reaper before turning to Ciel, face completely grave and serious.

"Ciel, do you think he caught her scent?" Hermione asked, gesturing at Pluto in front of them and sending a fleeting glance at the young Earl.

"I hope so..."

Hermione focused back and the two followed the Devil Dog down numerous alleys and back road. _How far did she goes?_ Hermione frowned. The two came around another corner and came upon the one store that was lit.

'Angel's Wing Antique.'

Ciel stopped at the sight of porcelain doll sitting in the window with the curly blonde pigtails, a poufy pink dress, and large, innocent, emerald eyes.

"Lizzy!" Ciel shouted.

He was about to run off when he heard a thud behind him. Ciel and Hermione turned to see Grell reading out loud from an odd leather bound book.

"Grim Reaper Death Note: #403: Mandalay Family Puppeteer, Drozell Keinz."

Before Ciel could say another word, there was a loud crash and the three looked up to see that Pluto had lunged through the now shattered glass window of the store front. They all rushed forward and entered through the unlocked door. Ciel looked over to see Pluto chewing on the porcelain Lizzy doll. Pluto turned to look behind with the doll in his mouth. The patched eye Earl knelt down and Pluto dutifully handed him the doll.

"This is..." Ciel murmured, eyes focusing on the bow at the dolls waist.

"Ah. Lizzy was wearing a bow just like that in her hair when she came to visit," Hermione stated, kneeling beside him and touched the bow. Ciel seemed to recognize it too and his grip on the doll tightened.

Suddenly, they both jerked as they felt blowing air and they saw an open door in the back of the shop. Ciel stood up and ran towards it. Hermione followed behind him, feeling protective and tensed, should someone attacked them. Then, their gaze fell on a magnificent looking manor modelled after a castle.

"There's no doubt that Lizzy is in there," Ciel mumbled, eyes filled with determination and jaw ticked.

_I would like to scan it with magic but..._ Hermione thought as she looked at Ciel and Grell who was coming up behind them.

"My, isn't that a welcoming mansion?" Grell said.

Ciel turned his gaze to the red blood coloured Reaper and the cogs in his head began to turn. _This man laid hands on Madam Red, but right now..._ He thought sourly. Images of Lizzy ran through his head. He scoffed and bit his lip.

"Grell, protect me." Ciel ordered.

"Huh?" Grell turned to him questioningly.

"I'll listen to whatever your wish is." Ciel finished, his face impassive.

"Don't insult me," Grell grumbled, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm not the kind of cheap woman who performs for mone - ?"

"I'll let you do whatever you want with Sebas -" Ciel paused before continuing. "Pluto. I'll give you Pluto here for a month," he said with a smirk, gesturing towards the Devil Dog. "You can do whatever you want with him."

"Eh?" Grell put a finger to his chin in thought. "Whatever I want with this guy here meaning... I can kiss him?"

Hermione sneered. "Seriously?"

"Though... I would much rather prefer Sebby to this guy," he pouted.

"Ah. Sorry, but you see," Ciel smirked. "Sebastian is no longer available."

Grell instantly ran up and stuck his face in Ciel's, yellow-green eyes lighting with anger and fierce determination. Hermione raised an eyebrow, sending Ciel a look. He only smirked at her.

"Who could my dear Sebby have possibly chose over me?" He screeched, eyes furious. Ciel inclined his head towards Hermione and said brunette froze as the Reaper turned his deadly glare on her. Her hand itched to reach her wand when he stalked towards her, taking a cautionary step back. Then, without her realising it had happened, Grell was on his knees in front on her. Big, fat tears streaking down his face as he looked up at Hermione. He clutched tightly onto her dress and Hermione unsuccessfully tried to shake him off.

"How? How did you get Sebby to love you? I must know! Please, oh please help out a fellow woman in love!"

Hermione grimaced and shook him off harder. "Oh Merlin! Let me go! Ciel was telling lies!"

"No I wasn't," Ciel said nonchalantly.

Hermione deadpanned. "Listen, Grell. One; Sebastian **doesn't** love me. Two; as far as I can tell, you're NOT female. Three; I never did anything special to get him to love me," she hissed out, a bright red on her cheeks. "Plus, we don't have time for this! We have to go save Elizabeth!"

Ciel's expression turned stony once again and he nodded curtly, determined.

Grell released her grip on her dress with a dramatic sigh. "Fine, but from now on we are rivals for Sebby dearest's love!"

Hermione snorted as she smoothed her dress before followed him towards the castle.

* * *

"Make it out of wax and stone, wax and stone, wax and stone. Make it out of wax and stone, my fair lady," Drozell sang as he stirred something.

There were a lot of doll moulds on a table. Elizabeth was unconscious and lied down on a long table.

Drozell took off his glove with his mouth, walking towards the blonde girl. He began took off Elizabeth's clothing piece as he hummed a tune.

* * *

Grell flung open the castle doors. Ciel, Hermione and Pluto by his side.

"Now, then! Let's get a move on!" Grell said with a cheery grin. The grin dropped off of his face at the gloomy sight before them.

The room was completely unlit with dreary wall paper and in the centre of the room-

Hermione and Ciel's eyes narrowed.

There was a life size doll of a young girl who appeared to be around Elizabeth's age mounted on a pedestal in the middle of the room. Her blue eyes were lifeless and her wavy, strawberry-blonde hair seemed perfectly placed. Hermione, Ciel and Grell ran up to the doll to get a better look at it. Grell smiled cheerfully.

"Oh my, doesn't that ring look exactly like the one you're wearing now," he said to Hermione.

Hermione looked at the ring she was wearing. _The Hope Diamond... _

"This doll is..." His eyes widened. A picture with a girl that looked like the doll in front of him was in his mind.

"Didn't she looked like one of the kidnapped girls in the picture?" Hermione wondered aloud. Her eyes widened. "She does!"

"Impossible!" Ciel muttered.

The eyes of the doll suddenly moved and one, strong hand reached like an iron vice. The doll's other hand reached out to capture Hermione's throat. The two captives struggled against the doll's strong hold.

"Plut..." Ciel coughed out. The Devil Dog ignored him, choosing instead to gnaw on a miniature version of the doll currently strangling the two.

"I g-guess thi-is is the ti-time…" Hermione growled, clawing at the doll's hand around her throat. Her other hand flicked and her wand readied in her hand.

"You stupid mutt!" Ciel hissed.

Then, a crystal shard from the chandelier above their heads came down, hitting the doll on the head. She released Ciel and Hermione who both fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Now, now! Don't mistake which name you should be calling out," Grell tsked, looking down at them from his perch on the chandelier.

"Grell!" Ciel called, shocked.

"Another trick of the chandelier save me... Again." Hermione mumbled.

Grell ran a hand through his long, blood red locks. "Reapers have tools to hunt souls with. Yes! Their death-scythes!" He exclaimed, pulling out his 'scythes'. Hermione and Ciel blanched.

"I thought Reaper got a magnificent death-scythes. Not _safety scissors_," Hermione hissed the last part, narrowing at the reaper.

Grell instantly puffed up in anger.

"I had no choice in the matter! Will took my custom death-scythe away!" He shrieked. "I long for those vibrations again!"

He pointed out to the wand that Hermione hold. "How about you? A stick won't help you!"

"Oh. This?" Hermione held up her wand. "This help me more than your safety scissors." She smirked.

Grell shrieked. Then, his eyes seemed to widen in insanity.

"I'll cut her to shreds!" He yelled, jumping off of the chandelier and towards the doll.

"Wait! Don't kill her! This isn't a doll." Ciel yelled.

"Kiss in Heaven!" Grell shrieked, slicing at the girl's throat with his scythes. The instant the girl fell, Ciel was at her side. Hermione rushed forward. Ciel's eyes widened when he noticed the saw dust leaking out of the gash in her neck.

"It was just a doll after all, then?" Ciel mumbled.

"Mould it out of wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay..."

The three looked up as the two double doors at the end of the room opened.

"This doll was a failure."

A man coming out from the darkness behind the doors, holding candles. "I had thought they needed to be made much, much stronger."

Ciel tsked.

Drozell lifted a hand into the air and began to wave it around as if keeping an invisible orchestra in tempo.

"Make it out of iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Make it out of iron and steel, my fair lady."

Dolls constructed in the likeness of the kidnapped girls began flooding out from the darkness behind the doors one by one. All of them had the same empty, dull eyes. Hermione, Ciel and Grell stiffened. Hermione tightened her grip on her wand, putting herself in an automatic form a guard stance that she familiar with during the war. Four dolls now stood before them, each as sinister looking as the other. Drozell began to slip back into the darkness.

"Those girls are..."

"Those who stands in the way of my month with a hot man..." Grell began running at the dolls.

"Grell!" Ciel called after him.

"These aren't going to be as easy to beat as the other one, Grell!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Will end up like this!" Grell finished, ignoring the two and brandishing his scissors. He attacked and was almost instantly thrown back.

Shock shown through on his face when he realised that he hadn't harmed them at all, "so hard!"

"I told you," Hermione hissed. She waved her wand and one of the dolls split into two. "These dolls are made of iron and steel. Just like that man said, nigit."

Ciel and Grell gasped and turned to look at Hermione.

"H - How did you do that?" Grell shrieked.

"Again. I told you. This 'stick' help me more than your safety scissors," Hermione told them smugly, holding her wand up.

"Helena... What are you?" Ciel asked shockingly.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer him when she noticed that the other human dolls began to slowly advance on them.

"Grell! This is an order." Ciel immediately yelled as he noticed the dolls too. "You and Pluto are to play with the dolls here forever!"

"Huh?"

Hermione looked at him curiously. Ciel clenched his fists, determination in his eyes. One of the dolls lunged forward, arm raised to strike. Grell barely pulled himself out of the way and 'her' metal hand crashed into the floor. Ciel gestured to Hermione with a nod of his head and she followed him to the door Drozell had disappeared through.

"Do you plan to leave me here? How inhuman!"

"Can a Reaper say that?" Ciel replied, not turning to look at Grell. Hermione chuckled.

Behind the door, there was a long, winding staircase. The two ran up it, much to Hermione's dismay. She looked down at her dress and frowned. She waved her wand and her dress transfigured into a much appropriate clothes for running up staircase.

Hermione glanced up at Ciel who was running ahead of her. She frowned at seeing how tense he looked. _The dolls look exactly like the kidnapped girls,_ Hermione thought before she shook her head. _No. Those are the girls themselves. Then, Elizabeth could be just like them. _Hermione clenched her jaw and tightened her grip on her wand. _It is no wonder that Ciel looked tense, _she thought as she looked again at the worried young Earl. The two reached the top of the staircase and entered a brightly lit room.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel came to an abruptly halt and Hermione stopped just behind him. The two looked up to see Drozell seated on top of one of banisters. The puppeteer's head tilted to the side at a 90° angle.

"Helena Phantomhive... An adopted sister to Ciel Phantomhive and a witch," he said thoughtfully.

"A witch?" Ciel asked, turning to Hermione.

"Oh? You know about me? But I didn't know anything about you. Except one thing; you're supposed to be dead. Said the red hair Reaper outside," Hermione replied, ignoring Ciel.

Drozell frowned, "Why would I happen to be dead?"

Hermione didn't respond. Drozell's purple eyes flickered back and forth between the two and he put a knuckle to the corner of his lips thoughtfully.

"You are incredibly beautiful. I will have to make you into two dolls that befits such beauty."

"Where's Elizabeth?" Ciel yelled, eyes dark.

"Now then, what to make it out of?" Drozell asked himself with a tilt of his top hat, ignoring Ciel. "Clay flows too much, iron is too brash, therefore I think..."

"Make it out of gold and silver, gold and silver, gold and silver. Make it out of gold and silver, my fair lady."

Ciel began to run to a door at the other end of the room and Hermione followed him, Drozell's haunting song echoing around them, "Make it out of gold and silver, gold and silver, gold and silver. Make it out of gold and silver, my fair lady."

Ciel clasped his hands over his ears and his face scrunched up as if in his pain. The walls were covered in eerie masks of people singing the same song. Hermione looked at him, worry written on her face. She looked around and saw the eerie masks. She waved her wand to make the singing and the masks disappear. She frowned. She couldn't do it. Ciel began running to the other end of the hall frantically, eyes stills tightly shut.

"Ciel!" Hermione called, running after him.

"The singing... Make it stop..." Ciel hissed.

"I can't," Hermione replied. They ran up another staircase, panting and tripping every now and then.

Ciel ran into a room and as soon as she hurried in after him, he slammed the double doors shut, leaning against them and panting hard. Hermione placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder. He shuddered and his one visible blue eye widened even more. Hermione followed his line of vision and her gaze rested on the carpet floor. There was an odd symbol there. Her brows scrunched up in confusion.

Ciel gasped and his mind was running a mile a minute, eyes glazed over.

"Let me out of here!" There was a gleaming table resting over a strange symbol. _From that day, my birthday, my life changed._ Images of men in white cloaks and masks flashed through his mind. Then, pain. Burning pain. A knife swinging out in the darkness. His parents, fading away. _I would never again have a happy birthday_. Blood splattered across the empty blackness.

"Nonetheless!" Ciel narrowed his eyes.

Hermione looked at Ciel in shock.

"Nothing good ever seems to happen on your birthday, does it?" A familiar, velvety voice echoed throughout the room.

Ciel and Hermione flinched and looked up at a shadow that flickered behind a silk curtain.

"You lose your mansion, your parents, and this time, will you lose Lady Elizabeth?" The breeze faltered and the curtain fell back to reveal a smirking, black clad butler.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed, eyes wide.

Sebastian sat on the window ledge, legs crossed, hands folded elegantly on his lap, and taunting smirk in place. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Sebastian.


End file.
